Haunted
by cobalt kitty
Summary: *Finished* It started as a mission to save Relena, but turned out to be trip of memories. Shonen Ai/Yaoi 2+1, 3+4
1. chapter 1

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Shonen Ai 2+1, and 3+4, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.  
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy! Excuse the typos.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 1  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"This is our mission?!" Duo exclaimed staring at the old creepy house before the five gundam pilots, "I came all the way to earth for a 'haunted' house?"  
  
"Yes, apparently it is." Quatre replied.  
  
"This is a joke! Those scientist are mocking us!"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Quate asked.  
  
"What the hell are we suppose to do in a 'haunted' house?"  
  
"What makes you think it's haunted? Don't let it get to your head, Maxwell." said Wufei.  
  
"Well, just look at it! It's..." Duo trailed off comparing it's features to a regular normal house to the mysterious house in front of them.  
  
Heero really didn't care. A mission was a mission, but he had never dealt with an old creepy house like this. Heero walked to the black, yet rusted, gate encircling the house. It was huge! Weeds grew from every corner and the house was dark and gloomy. Heero didn't know why, but it sent chills up his spine...or maybe it was just Duo playing with him. Hn. Maybe it was both.  
  
"Excited, koi?" Duo whispered into Heero's ears from behind wrapping his strong arms around him. Heero melted.  
  
"Aa." Was all Heero could say. He loved it when Duo did that!   
  
"So why do we have to deal with this again?" Duo asked out loud.  
  
"This is suppose to be a link to Relena's kidnapping." Trowa informed. The silent boy glanced up at the house, "They say that it *IS* haunted. Haunted with spirits whose souls are unable to rest from the anguish they have caused in others' lives."  
  
Quatre shuddered.  
  
"A-Are you saying there are g-ghost in there?" He stuttered clinging to Trowa's arm.  
  
"Well, only if you believe in ghost."  
  
Quatre gulped. This was like a bad horror movie.  
  
"Sugoi! Don't worry Quatre. Shinigami is here." Duo replied.  
  
"Oh, now that's comforting." said Wufei indeed very sarcastically, "Come on. The mission is complete, the sooner we can leave."  
  
"If I didn't know better, which I don't, I'd say that Wufei is alittle frightened himself." Duo grinned, "Don't you agree, Hee-chan."  
  
Heero smirked.  
  
"What?! You two are out of your minds!"  
  
"Whatever. Let's go."  
  
The five youths entered through the gates. They followed a long run down stony path leading to the front door. Heero jiggled the door knob to see if it was locked. Surprisingly the door gently swung open daring the pilots to enter. Not much of a challenge seeing how wreckless the boys could be. Heero and Duo entered first, there was nothing to be afraid of.   
  
Duo whistled a low tune.  
  
"Wow, beat up and run down on the outside, fit enough for Quatre and his sisters PLUS there husbands on the in!" Duo commented. It was miraculous that this house survived the war and the factor of age, but it was nearly impossible to keep it in such tip-top condition. That only meant...  
  
"Do you think someone lives here?" Heero asked hand-in-hand with Duo.  
  
"Besides the spirits?" Duo gave Heero's hand a squeeze, "Nah."  
  
"What do we do now?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Explore."  
  
The pilots were so wrapped up with the house, they missed the little girl behind the door...  
  
"Come play my game with me..." the girl whispered into the house.  
  
New guest were SO fun.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Shonen Ai 2+1, and 3+4, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.  
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 2  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo and Heero decided to take the east wing to investigate, Duo figured that the refridgerator might be around there. Nothing interesting had passed them yet.   
  
Suddenly a breeze of whispered silence touched Heero's neck.  
  
Heero jumped and held on to Duo's arm.  
  
"What's wrong Heero? Creeped out already?"  
  
"Did you feel that?"   
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"That!"  
  
Duo paused. He didn't feel anything.  
  
"Nope, must be your imagination, Hee-chan."  
  
"I don't HAVE an imagination." Heero glared.  
  
"Whatever you say." Duo pecked Heero on his forehead and continued exploring the east wing.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Meanwhile on the west wing...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Trowa, do you REALLY think that this house is haunted?" Quatre asked frantically looking around.  
  
"Quatre, you know I don't believe in things like that. It's so childish."  
  
"You're right. I shouldn't be worried."  
  
"Exactly. In fact, I would actually think that you would be comfortable on account that you've lived in mansions your whole life, love."  
  
"Yes, but this house is different." Quatre looked up at the taller boy, "I can feel it in my blood."  
  
"Don't worry, Little One." Trowa said comforting Quatre, "We're safe together."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Safe, safe, safe..." a female whisper softly repeated barely audible.  
  
"Trowa! Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
The two boys resumed to the house inspection.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
And upstairs, which happened to also be the the center of th house...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Baka Duo. Always sending me on my own way. Assuming that I can't handle anything myself. What an idiot. And Heero! He's SO sensitive with Duo! It's sickening!" Wufei ranted. Complaint after complaint after complaint after complaint and so on.   
  
"It's almost pitiful to see the 'Perfect Soldier' like that."  
  
Wufei's search was, to him, exstatically boring. Just bedrooms and a hallway. As he walked through the dark corridor, he looked and scanned all of the pictures.  
  
"And just WHO has such an obsession with themselves to paint portraits after portraits of themselves? They're so unrealistic. Get a camera!" Wufei nearly shouted hearing a slight echo.   
  
Wufei looked at a random portrait. The portrait was of two males intwined in each other's arms. They were dressed as if opposites one in black and one in pure white. It was so sweet, but what really got Wufei was the eyes. One male had deep lustful violet eyes, and the other sharp cobalt. Wufei stared at the eyes.  
  
"They look just like Heero and Duo's, but what are they-" Wufei cut himself off as he heard a footstep. He whipped out his gun.   
  
A door opened before him.  
  
There was light pouring from it. It was almost blinding. Wufei covered his eyes and lowered his gun.  
  
"Come play my game..." a whisper invited, "Come play my game with me..."  
  
Wufei walked into the room without a second thought...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~ 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Shonen Ai 2+1, and 3+4, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.  
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy! Excuse the typos.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 3  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"Aahhh!!!"   
  
Everyone heard the shout, and everyone recognized it.  
  
"Wufei!" Duo and Heero said in unison. They headed upstairs followed by Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Oh my Nataku!"  
  
Duo and Heero reached Wufei first, "Wufei! What happened?" Duo asked seeing Wufei slumped on the floor in front of a door, holding his nose.  
  
Wufei looked around. Quatre and Trowa appeared.  
  
"What is it Wufei? Tell us!" Duo demanded kneeling down by Wufei.  
  
"How can you-" Wufei pointed at Heero and Duo and then at the door.  
  
"How can we what?"  
  
"I just saw you to inside there makin' out!" Wufei suddenly got an awful nosebleed from the visual.  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
"But we were down stairs, right koi?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"If it wasn't you two...then who's in the room now???" Wufei asked. Duo pulling Wufei up reached for the door knob. His heart skipped a beat as he opened the door...  
  
Nothing.  
  
It was nothing.  
  
Duo started laughing.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing!" Duo replied, "There's nothing in the room, but a bed and a dresser."  
  
"What?! I swear I saw-"  
  
"Wufei, this isn't funny." Heero said in his usual monotone.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"I think you should cut down on your TV."  
  
"Ugh..." Wufei stomped off to finish his investigation as well as the others, "Stupid ingrates."  
  
Two eyes flashed red in the undisturbed bedroom.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Do you think Wufei really saw something?" Heero asked, "It's not like him to scream like that."  
  
"Well, whatever he saw, it wasn't there when we got there. And we got there quickly too." Duo paused, "Score!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I found the kitchen!"  
  
Heero sighed.   
  
"Hey! The refridgerator is operational!"   
  
Heero groaned.  
  
"What's the matter Hee-chan? Jealous?"  
  
Heero glared.  
  
He had come up with a conclusion, if Duo wasn't thinking about Heero, he was thinking about food.  
  
"Hey..." Duo grinned at Heero, "Jello!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I can't believe all of the lights work in this house! It's so old." Quatre said flicking on every visible light switch, "It's strange though..."  
  
"How so?" Trowa asked walking through the dinning room.   
  
"I thought that electricity was cut off here ages ago in this area. At least according to my resources."  
  
"Maybe they managed to restore the power."  
  
"...or perhaps it's haunted?"  
  
"Stop kidding yourself, koi."  
  
"You're right, but there must be a reason why everything is in excellent condition."  
  
"Yes...but what?"  
  
Trowa and Quatre walked to the end of the dinning room, which was nice and rather large. They continued walking and found themselves in a hallway with a dim light at the end. Perhaps under a door.  
  
"Trowa look!" Quatre whispered pointing ahead.  
  
"I see it. Let's check it out." Trowa headed for the light. The light came from under a door alright. They also heard clanking noises...and moans! Moans? What the hell was this? Trowa looked for the handle on the door. No dice. It was a push door. Trowa pushed the door open. Light poured out.   
  
Quatre gasped.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Well? What did you think? 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Shonen Ai 2+1, and 3+4, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.  
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy! Excuse the typos.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 4  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Quatre gasped.  
  
"Oh Allah! Will your hormones ever stop for five minutes!" Quatre shouted as he absorbed the visual in front of him.  
  
Heero was pinned down by Duo covered with Jello. Their shirts were long gone. Duo was in the middle of a VERY passionate kiss.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo reacted letting Heero up from his grasp, "I thought you two were suppose to be checking out the west wing!"  
  
"And I thought you were suppose to be doing the same to the east wing! But NO! You're seducing Heero right before us!" Quatre hugged Trowa.  
  
"There, there, we can have fun later." Trowa replied. Trowa glared at the other couple.  
  
"Hey, man, sorry. We got carried away..."   
  
"Where did you get that Jello?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Oh, there's plenty more in the fridge." Duo threw a thumb at the fridge. Duo helped Heero up, "Did you find anything interesting or suspicious?"  
  
"Besides you two? Nothing. You?"  
  
"Jello. Other then that, not any luck." Duo paused, "How did you two end up here anyway?"  
  
"This house makes a loop."  
  
"I see." Duo replied turning on the sink to wash himself off. 'Wow! Even the water is crystal clear!' Heero followed and was just as surprised.  
  
"I guess this means that Wufei should have finished his search?"  
  
"Let's check upstairs."   
  
"Don't you think you two should put on a shirt or something?"  
  
"Duo ripped them off..."  
  
Quatre sweat dropped. The four boys headed upstairs looking for Wufei. Walking up the stairs, Duo suddenly felt as if someone was behind him. He whirled around to make sure no one was there.  
  
"That's odd..."  
  
"Duo? What's wrong?" Heero asked turning his head sensing that Duo had stopped walking.  
  
"Nothing. Keep going."   
  
Four steps later, Duo stopped again. 'There is goes again!' He turned around once more. He felt a slight tug on his arm. It was Heero.  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Yeah?" Duo faced Heero smiling.  
  
"Is something bothering you?"  
  
"No-"  
  
"Come play my game with me..." a whisper spoke into Duo's ear.  
  
"Did you hear that, Hee-chan?!" Duo said turning around once more.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
Duo paused and tried to hear the whisper again.  
  
"Oh well, if YOU didn't hear anything, then I wouldn't have heard it either." The couple resumed following Quatre and Trowa who had turned into the corridor where Wufei was before.  
  
"Wufei?" Quatre asked.   
  
No answer.  
  
Quatre paused.  
  
Heero nudged.  
  
Trowa glared.  
  
Duo laughed.  
  
Quatre lead others down the hall and saw an open door.  
  
"Maybe he's in there..." Trowa suggested. The blond boy crept over to the open door and opened it alittle wider.  
  
"Aahhh!" Quatre shrieked and ran to Trowa.  
  
"What is it?" Trowa asked holding his shaken lover, "Tell me Quatre..."  
  
"I saw a rat!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Wufei had just finished his search. There wasn't anything that he had come across that could possibly lead to anything except-  
  
"Aahhh!" He heard a high-pitched shriek. That could only be... 'Quatre.' Wufei headed for the shriek.  
  
Quatre it was.  
  
"Wu-man! We were just looking for you."  
  
And Duo, and Heero, and Trowa.  
  
"I heard a scream. What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Quat saw a rat."  
  
"So this place isn't as clean as we thought, ne?"  
  
"Guess not." Heero turned to Wufei, "Did you find anything?"  
  
"Not anything revelant to the mission I don't think." Wufei replied referring to the earlier scenario.  
  
"I think we should get settled in." Trowa said starting down the stairs.  
  
Everyone had one bag they had left by the front door earlier. Funny how they were moved deeper into the entrance.   
  
"Did we move our bags?" Quatre asked, "I don't remember moving them."  
  
"Maybe there was a heavy breeze." Duo commented grabbing his bag as well as Heero.   
  
"A heavy breeze?" Heero who was already dragged halfway up the stairs repeated Duo's words.  
  
Duo shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's me." Trowa picked up Quatre's bag and headed upstairs followed by Wufei.  
  
Duo went about opening every door to see which room best fit both him and his Hee-chan. When he was finally satisfied, he grinned, threw his and Heero's bag on the floor and pinned Heero to the bed.  
  
Wufei's nose suffered another nosebleed.  
  
"Dammit, Maxwell!" Wufei slammed their door.  
  
Wufei chose the room farthest from the couple.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked around the room they had chosen. It had one large window, a bed, a dresser with a mirror and a bathroom, complete with marble tiles! The Arabic boy put both of their bags on top of the dresser. It was a nice room. Being only six o'clock P.M. the room was dimly lighted by fading sunlight. Quatre enjoyed the warmth. Trowa went to check out the bathroom. Inside there was a walk-in closet. What does one do with a walk-in closet? Walk-in of course!  
  
Trowa walked in just out of curiousity.  
  
He heard a giggle.  
  
"Who's there?" Trowa asked the closet full of clothes.  
  
The giggling ceased.  
  
"I must have-"  
  
The giggling continued.  
  
The light from the open door diminished as the closet door was slammed shut.  
  
"Come play..." a said a whisper, "Come play my game with me..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Was it too short? I think it was. What did you think? Should there be more? 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Shonen Ai 2+1, and 3+4, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.  
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy! Excuse the typos.  
  
Yeah, I know that these 'chapters' are short, gomen -_-; Don't worry, they'll get longer. Oh, and sorry if it's too slow, I'm not really sure what I'm doing quite yet. ANYWAY!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 5  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"Come play my game with me..." the whisper repeated. Trowa turned around trying to find the source of the voice, but each time he did the voice originated from somewhere else in the closet. Suddenly a pair of red eyes flashed. Trowa gasped.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The eyes faded.  
  
"Come play..." the whisper said, "Come play my game with me..."  
  
Trowa whirled around, "What do you want?"  
  
"Trowa?"   
  
'Quatre?' Trowa thought. He ran towards the door knob and tried to open it. It was locked! How could it be locked? He didn't lock it. Hell, he didn't even close the door. Then how could it be locked? "Quatre!"  
  
"Trowa where are you?"  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
"Come play my game with me..."  
  
Trowa tried to turn the knob again, "Quatre!"  
  
"Come play..."  
  
Trowa reached for a light switch, a string, ANYTHING so he could see what was in the closet with him.  
  
The giggling started again.  
  
"Quatre! Open the door! Quatre!"  
  
"Trowa, okay this isn't funny." Quatre said with concern in his voice, "Where are you?"  
  
The giggling became louder and louder.  
  
Now sweating, Trowa banged on the closet door trying hard not to panick, "Quatre! I'm in the closet! Open the door!"  
  
Okay, Trowa was a Gundam Pilot. He should be able ot get out of this. He reached back for his gun.  
  
Giggling continued, "Come play my game with me..."  
  
'Found it!' Trowa held his point and gunpointed the giggle...if you COULD gunpoint a giggle.  
  
"What do you want?" Trowa asked again.  
  
"Come play my game with me..."  
  
Trowa fired.  
  
The gun was unloaded.  
  
Trowa's eyes grew wide.  
  
He just finished loading it this morning!  
  
"Come play my game with me..." the whisper echoed then laughed. The childish sound was so loud, it could be described as deafening.  
  
Trowa banged on the door again, "Quatre!"  
  
"Come play..."  
  
Then, the laughter silenced and the lights came on. The door opened and Quatre stood there staring at Trowa who was nearly panting.  
  
"Trowa, what are you doing in that closet?" Quatre asked. With his gun smoking, Trowa walked out of the closet. He glanced at the wall and saw the light switch. 'So that's where it is...'  
  
"There was something in there Quatre. I heard it." Trowa paused, "It locked me in there."  
  
"Trowa...I uh...accidentially shut the door when I was walking by. I didn't realize you were in there, and I think that it locks from the outside." Quatre demonstrated. Trowa sighed in relief.   
  
Well at least he knew something ELSE didn't locked him in the closet.  
  
"Did you hear it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The giggling."  
  
Quatre stared at his lover, "I didn't hear anything, but you did sound alittle squimish in there." Quatre poked his head into the closet, "I don't see anything in there..."  
  
Trowa pulled Quatre out, "I don't want you in there." He slammed the closet door and turned off it's light.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Wufei finished unpacking his light bag. He only carried things that were necessary. As he was placing them into the drawer, Wufei glanced at the mirror. His eyes grew wide at the cobalt and violet ones behind him.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing here?!" he yelled at the two figures on his bed. He felt a sudden rush of blood come to his nose. He quickly searched through his belongings for this box of tissues. A must-have when going anywhere with Duo and Heero.  
  
The figures laughed.  
  
"This...is OUR room." the uh...Dominate one said clutching the one beneath him.  
  
"Maxwell! Yuy! You chose the room at the other end of the hall! How can you-"  
  
"I'm not Maxwell..."  
  
"And I'm not Yuy..."  
  
"If you're not-" Wufei paled, "Holy Buddha! You're those two perverts I saw earlier!" Wufei's nose exploded with blood remembering the scenario. 'Oh crap! This *IS* the room I saw them in earlier!' Wufei thought. Wufei promptly fainted on the spot as he received another sick visual of the previous encounter.   
  
Poor, poor Wufei...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I think it's time to unpack now." Heero rolled on his side to face Duo.  
  
"Just 5 more minutes."  
  
"Get up." Heero push Duo up, but before he could push Duo all the way up, the American fell off the bed himself.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Serves you right." Heero glared. Duo walked towards the abandoned bags. Placing his bag on the bed, he began unpacking Heero's. Duo handed Heero his gun since it was the first thing he saw in the bag. Then a tanktop, which Heero put on feeling suddenly cold. After the tanktop it was followed by Heero's laptop, but Duo put that behind himself away from Heero and on the dresser.   
  
Duo hated that damn thing.   
  
Then Duo grabbed a snake. Wait a minute...A SNAKE?!   
  
"What the hell is this?! I don't remember you packing a snake!" Duo dropped the snake down on the floor.  
  
"That's because I didn't!" Heero shot the snake on sight right in the head.  
  
"Now how did that get there?" Duo asked poking the snake with his finger.  
  
"Well don't touch it!"  
  
"What difference does it make?" Duo grinned, "I already pulled it out of your bag." Duo headed towards his bag and pulled out a random shirt, "And NOW I'm gonna touch you."  
  
Heero glared at the snake.  
  
"Aw, my baby doesn't like green, scaly snakes?"  
  
Heero glared at Duo.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect cha."  
  
Heero frown. He knew that Duo would protect him even if he could do it himself, but...how DID that snake get into his bag?  
  
"Aren't snakes suppose to bleed?" Duo asked poking at the snake again.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo went to the sink to wash his hands.  
  
Hold on, snakes DO bleed, they were animals too...green, scaly, slithering animals. But they still mated, ate, breathed, and live. Therefore they were animals. Then why wasn't this snake bleeding?   
  
Heero glared at the snake again.  
  
"Hey, I'm starving. What do you say gettin' everyone downstairs to eat some dinner, Hee-chan? Sounds good?"  
  
Heero's stomach growled.  
  
"Guess so." Duo said and pulled Heero out of the room.  
  
The snake vanished.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Was this one too short, too? Gomen, I'll try to make them longer, but I'm doing all this other crap, and I don't get to write as much. Not that anyone's complaining...Now that I look at it...this is short! Oh well, I guess I'll have to upload 2 chapters at a time, satisfied? 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Shonen Ai 2+1, and 3+4, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.  
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy! Excuse the typos.   
  
Gomen, I couldn't get on FF.net for a few days.   
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 6  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa finished unpacking when they heard a soft, but firm, knock on the door. Trowa looked up as Quatre answered it.  
  
"Hi, Heero," Quatre looked over Heero's shoulders, "where's Duo?"  
  
"He went to find Wufei."  
  
"I see." Quatre looked down the hall, and sure enough he saw a long chestnut braid swaying back and forth checking all of the rooms for the Chinese pilot. Quatre looked back at Heero, "May I help you then?"  
  
"Duo wants to know if we should go downstairs to eat."  
  
"You mean he's hungry?" Trowa cut in buttoning up a clean shirt.  
  
"Yes," Cobalt eyes met Emerald, "I think we can discuss what we've learned of the house at this time."  
  
"Of course."   
  
Heero dismissed himself and started downstairs.  
  
"Would you like to join me for dinner?" Trowa asked, "It's not fancy, and we will probably end up cooking, but what the hell." Trowa offered Quatre his arm.  
  
"I'd be delighted." Quatre hooked onto Trowa's arm.  
  
"Shall we?"   
  
"We shall."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo check each room for his comrade. He had open every door, but the last one at the end of the hall, and no pilot. One room the American found quite odd from the others. It was a child's room. Why would there be a child's room here? This wasn't the type of place for a child. Duo sighed. The room was painted in a pale purple with white clouds. There was a white bed filled with stuffed animals of all sorts. The pillows, although dusty, looked rather comfortable to be rested on, and the dresser was covered with tressures valued only by a little girl. On the wall hung old photographs of a puppy and a girl. There was a carousel musicbox on a rocking chair. The room gave a gentle feeling.   
  
Duo pulled his head out of the door.  
  
As the door closed, red eyes flashed behind it.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Knowing already where the kitchen was, Heero, who was downstairs, looked around for pots and pans. There was obviously no cook, therefore no food. Heero decided that he could whip up something simple with anything in the kitchen, even if he had to resort to the granola bars in Duo's bag. Heero walked to a door.  
  
'Maybe there's something in here.' he thought to himself. He opened the door.  
  
Heero's eyes grew wide.  
  
It was the pantry alright, and it was bigger than Quatre's. Everthing was in it, but was it edible?  
  
The Japanese youth pick up a random can, and read the expiration date.  
  
It was good for another year or so! Something was up, but the pilots were going to be hungry. They could figure it out later.  
  
Heero grabbed what he needed and began to cook.  
  
Of course he could cook!  
  
He's a Gundam Pilot.  
  
Hey, it's better than eating Duo's burnt French Toast.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Wufei's eye's batted open. He was on the floor. Why was he on the floor? Oh yes, because of some two hentais. Wufei looked around. There was no one in the room, but himself. Wufei stood to his feet and brushed himself off.  
  
"Wu-man!"  
  
Wufei jumped.  
  
"There you are!" Duo walked into the room, "Now why would you choose a room so far away from us?"  
  
"No reason..." Wufei replied, "What do you want, Maxwell?"  
  
"Do you have to be so...Wufei-ish?"  
  
Wufei cocked an eyebrow. Wufei-ish? Just what exactly was so Wufei-ish about him? Duo acted like it was a bad thing!  
  
"Well, anyways, just wanted to know if you wanted to go downstairs and get something to eat, or talk about the things you've seen today." Duo asked casually.  
  
Wufei looked at Duo with a hard gaze.  
  
Duo looked back the same.  
  
"Well, are you comin' or not?" Duo deepened his stare almost at the point to a glare.  
  
Wufei grunted and broke the gaze.  
  
"I suppose it couldn't hurt..." Wufei passed the other boy and made his way downstairs.  
  
Duo grinned and bounced behind him.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero stirred the noodle in the unrusted pot. They were almost ready. The brown haired boy seasoned his noodles and decided to check up on his sauce. Heero could feel the steam hit his eyes as a pair of arms wrapped around him. He jumped just alittle.  
  
"What cha makin', koi?" asked a deep, soft voice breathed into Heero's ear. He softly nibbled the flesh.  
  
"Find out when you eat it yourself." Heero leaned forward over the noodles to stir the red sauce. Duo began to suck on Heero's neck. He was suddenly interupted by a sharp, searing pain in his hand over Heero.  
  
"Itai!" cried Duo holding his hand which was assulted by the boiling pot. Duo ran to the sink and turned on the cold water to soothe his fresh burn.  
  
"Don't burn yourself." Heero warned turning off the stove.  
  
Duo glared then cut the water off, "Thanks for the warning."  
  
Heero removed the pots from the stove and mixed the noodles with the sauce slowly stirring them together. He walked over to Duo and stared at violet orbs. Coming closer to him, he outreached one arm in Duo's direction...and grabbed the glass bowl on the counter behind Duo. Then dumped the sauce and noodles into it and stirring some more. He placed the used pots in the sink, and set the dish down on the counter.  
  
"I love you too." Duo said.  
  
Heero looked at Duo and wrapped his arms around him, "I'm sorry, but I was cooking just for you."  
  
Duo smirked. His Heero was so...what's the word? Heero-ish, and he loved it.  
  
Heero reached for Duo's hand and tenderly kissed the reddened area of the hand.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" he kissed the hand again.  
  
"How can't I?" Duo kissed Heero on the lips.  
  
"Ahem," a muffled noise came from behind. Duo and Heero parted looking in the voice's direction, "Since Heero seems to be your main course, does that mean you have to share?"  
  
"Never!" Duo said holding Heero posessively, "Wufei, you can share Quatre!"   
  
Duo grinned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Wufei looked at the food that Heero had prepared, "Do you want me to get that?"  
  
Heero nodded, "Yeah, I need to finish up cooking the rest."  
  
"The rest?"  
  
"There's bread in the oven and chicken." Heero replied pointing to a lit up oven.  
  
"Chicken?" Duo and Wufei said in unison. Heero nodded again.  
  
"Wow, Hee-chan, I'm impressed. Only took you what? 10 minutes?"  
  
"It's called instant."  
  
Duo pecked Heero on the nose, "I'll be back for the rest, and you."  
  
Duo let Heero loose and took the bowl from behind him. He and Wufei disappeared through the hall leading to the dining room.  
  
Heero shut the pantry door.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Quatre and Trowa stumbled down the stairs giggling, who would have thought that Trowa could act so clumsy. He kissed Quatre hungrily.  
  
"I really think that we should be getting down stairs..."  
  
"Just one more."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Trowa bent down and dove into another deep kiss. Quatre was left panting as they made their way downstairs.  
  
The sun had fully set, and night had begun. No telling what would happen next.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
What did you think? Should there be anymore? 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Shonen Ai 2+1, and 3+4, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.  
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy! Excuse the typos.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted   
  
Part 7  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
About twenty minutes later, the Gundam pilots found themselves gathered around the dinning room table. The seating was pretty obvious, Quatre and Trowa, Heero and Duo, and Wufei somewhere in the middle. The chandelier, lighting the room was above them. The table had been cleaned before the food was deposited. Tea and water were the beverages, and breadsticks were the appetizer. Then followed by spaghetti and chicken.  
  
It was like eating at Quatre's...but not.  
  
Duo looked down at his plate.  
  
"Sugoi! You really out did yourself this time Heero!"  
  
"Better than granola bars." Wufei said.  
  
"Yes," Quatre took a bite of his food, "It's delicious!"  
  
"Where did you get the food?" Trowa asked cutting his chicken.  
  
"In the kitchen." Heero replied. He had to admitt. The food was good.  
  
"So it was just...there?"  
  
"Pretty much."   
  
"Trowa and I will take care of the dishes when you all are finished." Quatre took a sip of his tea.  
  
"So, did you REALLY see anything creepy, Wufei, or did you just want attention?"   
  
"I swear Maxwell. There were two guys in the room."  
  
"Two guys?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well...what were they doing?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Were they just...standing there?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Heero snorted, "Well, he DID get a nosebleed."  
  
"Hee-chan! Are you implying that they were..."   
  
"If it gives Wufei a nosebleed, then yes." Heero turned to Wufei, "Were they?"  
  
Wufei flushed and nodded.  
  
"How come we didn't see them?"  
  
"They just disappeared."  
  
"How can two guys makin' out, just diappear?!" Duo asked nearly spiting out his food.  
  
"I don't know! They just DID."  
  
"That's not possible."  
  
"Exactly! I was in there just a second ago and there are only two ways out of the room. The door and the window." Duo said in agreement with Heero.  
  
"I was infront of the door the whole time remember? So they couldn't have gotten out there. The window was locked when I was unpacking. So I don't know HOW they got out! And I want to change my room!"  
  
"Did they say anything to you?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Yes. They told me that this was their room."  
  
Heero quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"They did!" Wufei folded his arms.   
  
"Whatever!" Duo resumed eating.  
  
"What did they look like?" Quatre questioned, wufei looked up at the chandelier. It started to shake! Then stopped, it must have been his imagination.  
  
"Like...like...I don't know! Like Heero and Duo! There was one with long hair and dark hair." Wufei looked at the door to the kitchen now. It started to open...Wufei's eyes bugged out. How come he seemed to be the only one noticing these things? Maybe he was just paranoid.  
  
Duo and Heero looked at each other, "Wait a minute, it couldn't have been us. Hee-chan and I were downstairs the whole time."  
  
"He has a point." Trowa said.  
  
"I didn't say that it was them." Wufei snapped. His chair was suddenly pulled backwards then thrust back into the table knocking the breath out of the Chinese pilot, "Gah!"  
  
"Problem Wufei?" Trowa asked.  
  
"...No." Wufei panted. Whatever! There was a VERY big problem! Wufei calmed his nerves. There was nothing going on. Wufei was just imagining them. Wasn't he?  
  
"Okay, so we got Heero and me look alikes here that escaped a room-" Duo cut himself off.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Wait a sec...wasn't this house used during the war?"  
  
"Yes." Trowa eyed Wufei who was trying to pick up a piece of chicken but it kept sliding from his fork. He was actly very peculiar today...  
  
Wufei glared at his food. Why the hell wouldn't it just GET ON THE DAMN FORK?! Every time he tried to stab the food, it simply slid away!  
  
"Couldn't there be some type of secret passages?"   
  
"That's possible."  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
Secret passage...Duo would have to keep that in mind.  
  
"So, Wufei saw two guys...anything else?"   
  
Wufei's dish shook.  
  
Spaghetti sauce for all!  
  
Actually, just sauce all for Wufei's white pants...  
  
"The snake in my bag."  
  
"Oh yeah. I was unpacking Heero's stuff, and we found a nice little snake."  
  
"A snake?"  
  
"Yeah. Heero shot it in the head and we...left it there."  
  
"You just left it there?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Uh...what were we suppose to do with it?" Duo asked, "I'm a Gundam Pilot not a snake charmer!"  
  
"...just a Heero charmer..." Wufei mumbled. He still couldn't get the chicken on his fork!   
  
"Hey man, are you gonna eat that?" Duo pointed to the neglected chicken.  
  
"I *WAS*..." Wufei replied trying once again to pick up the food. Duo fake coughed on it, "Hey!"  
  
"How about now?"  
  
Wufei glared, "No..."  
  
"Okay!" Duo snatched Wufei's dinner. Wufei glared as Duo stuffed his face with chicken, "What were we talkin' about?"  
  
"Do you know what type of snake it was?"  
  
"No, just that it was a green snake."  
  
"When I shot it, it didn't bleed." Heero added.  
  
"Strange...I think we should have a look at it when we finish."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Trowa sighed, he had heard something, but didn't know if he should say.   
  
"Trowa heard something."  
  
Trowa's eyes grew wide. 'Thanks alot Quatre.' he thought.  
  
"Well tell us Tro."  
  
Trowa sighed again.  
  
"I heard something in our closet."  
  
"In your closet?"  
  
"Yes..." Trowa proceeded with his encounter as everyone carefully listened. Trowa was such a great story teller! Duo was on the edge of his seat just listening to him. Wufei as well, "'Come play...come play my game with me.' the girl said. She was giggling madly. Then the lights went on and the door opened."  
  
"Did you see her?" Heero asked.  
  
"No, just red eyes."  
  
The lights went out.  
  
"Wow...freaky." the lights came back on, "Chotto matte, 'Come play my game with me'?"  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
The lights went out.  
  
The boys stared at the light, "Well-"  
  
The lights came on.  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The lights went out.  
  
On.  
  
Off.  
  
On.  
  
Off.  
  
On.  
  
Off.  
  
"FINE! We get it! STOP!!!" Wufei outbursted.   
  
On. Off. On.  
  
"QUIT!"   
  
The lights blinked on and off one last time and didn't stir again...at that time at least.  
  
Duo was slightly annoyed. He remembered that he was going to say something, "Anyway! Someone said that to me when I walking up the stairs. Whispered actually."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Yeah. I stopped, but there was no one there. I know I heard something..."  
  
"'Come play my game with me...'" Wufei repeated, "Yes, I heard it to before went into that room."  
  
"Do you think..."  
  
"I think someone, or some girl, is in this house with us."  
  
A moment of silence passed.  
  
"I just felt something breeze by my neck, that was it." Heero said.  
  
"Nani?!" Duo shouted, "Something touching you besides me?! Aw, hell no! Okay, this is serious now."  
  
"I just heard something repeat 'safe, safe, safe,' in my ear when Trowa was talking to me." Quatre added quickly, "The voice was young. It was female too. Even so...how come only one of us heard it each time?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm about ready to play her game if she messes with Hee-chan." Duo warned.  
  
"Calm down, Maxwell, there's nothing you can do. We're stuck with two men and a little girl. I'm assuming they were here first. There's nothing we can do about them." Wufei pushed his plate aside, "Enough with this, what about the mission?"  
  
"Yes. What about the mission?" Trowa asked looking at Heero who had somehow found a seat in Duo's lap.  
  
"...The mission." Heero's eyes glared, "All I know is that Relena is linked to this house. When she was kidnapped four days ago, the Preventors traced her here. She was to sign a treaty with the colonies the day she was missing, and she wouldn't have run away. She seemed very pleased with the treaty..."  
  
"And?" Duo nudged Heero to continue.  
  
"And, it is believed that the reason for her abduction was because someone didn't want her to."  
  
"So they just figured by kidnapping Relena they would stall for time...what cowards..." Wufei bowed his head, "How could someone stoop so low?"  
  
"I know!" Duo exclaimed in a very matter-of-factly way, "If the guy didn't want peace, all he had to do is shoot the damn girl."  
  
"Duo, then that would start another war!" Quatre cried.  
  
"And I think that's exactly what the guy wants, if you ask me." Duo turned to Heero, "Does anyone know who did it?"  
  
"No. All they know from evidence, was that it was one man."  
  
"Well that's helpful. Ya know what I think."  
  
"What?"  
  
Something pinched Wufei.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
All attention was focused on Wufei.  
  
"What???" the onyx eyes asked. The rest of the boys shrugged as Duo continued with his theory.  
  
"That this can wait until morning. Obviously the guy wants something from Relena if he didn't kill her on the spot. What's one more night?"  
  
"Maxwell, you are greedy."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you know, as soon as you find Relena, she'll be hanging all over Heero. And there will be nothing you can do to stop her unless you blow your secret that you two have been hiding..." Wufei teased in truth.  
  
"Shut up Wufei!"  
  
"So it's true!"  
  
Duo growled. Of course it was true, well so was Duo's reasons too, but he just didn't like Relena hanging around Heero.  
  
"Don't worry, Duo." Heero said, "She can't do anything."  
  
"I'm not worried about what she'll do to you. I'm worried about what you'll do to her." Heero knew EXACTLY what he meant.  
  
Quatre looked at everyone's dishes. They were all cleaned including his. Heero was a VERY good cook. Great! Less for him to clean.  
  
"I think this is enough talk for now. Arigato, Heero." Trowa began to pick up some of the heavier dishes and haul them to the kitchen for cleaning. Quatre followed.  
  
"Yes, arigato." Quatre picked up the last of the dishes.  
  
"Arigato, Yuy. Don't let Duo near the stove." Wufei pushed his chair in and went upstairs. He was going to switch rooms...not to mention pants. Luckily the other boys didn't see the red stain from spaghetti. Who would of thought that Wufei could be such a clutz!  
  
Heero turned to Duo.  
  
"Expecting a thank you?" Heero nodded. Duo chuckled.  
  
"You didn't like my cooking?" Heero asked giving alittle pout.  
  
"I like you better." Duo kissed Heero softly, "Arigato."  
  
"You're welcome." Heero turned towards the staircase, "I'm going to our room if you need me..."  
  
Duo grinned. He knew that it was an invitation...  
  
"Gack! Ooo! Eee! Itaiiii!!!" Duo yelped in surprise, annoyance, and pain.  
  
It happened so fast. He had just been flipped over and out of his chair crushing him from underneath. Who was strong enough to do that? Who would WANT to? Duo was so lovable! Only one person...  
  
"Wufei..." Duo looked around for the Chinese pilot.   
  
No one.   
  
No one but Heero.  
  
Heero looked at Duo doing his cute eyebrow trick. Duo looked ridiculous spawled under a chair with his limbs hanging out here and there.  
  
"On second thought..." Heero said, "Take your time coming to the room." he turned back to the staircase.  
  
Duo could NOT believe that Heero just said that to him. Shinigami growled.  
  
"If you were trying to be amusing, it didn't work." Heero smirked to himself.   
  
Duo was such a jokster at times.  
  
"It's not like I did it on purpose!"  
  
Heero shrugged, "Sure, whatever. Just don't fall on your face trying to get up the stairs or something."  
  
Duo glared, "I'm tellin' ya, I didn't do it on purpose!"  
  
Duo watched Heero retreat back up to their room. Boy was he gonna get it tonight...  
  
Heero chuckled to himself. He could only think of one word for the braided wonder right now.   
  
"Baka."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Quatre entered the kitchen and saw Trowa busy scrubbing the pots and pans. He walked over and joined him.  
  
"Did you enjoy your dinner?" Trowa asked as Quatre deposited the dirty dishes.  
  
"Yes, you?"   
  
"I'm not picky. It was better than I had expected."   
  
"Didn't think Heero could cook?" Quatre grabbed a towel dried the dishes that Trowa had already washed assuming it was clean.  
  
"Not a clue."   
  
"Same here." Quatre walked over to the pantry, "Oh, Heero forgot to close the door!"   
  
"Funny, I don't think Heero would just leave things untidy..."  
  
"I know...maybe Duo was with him." Quatre shut the pantry door.  
  
"That must be it."   
  
Quatre gasped and dropped the plate we was drying.  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa turned concern filling his tone, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I saw another rat!" he ran to Trowa, "I don't like rats!"   
  
Quatre hugged Trowa as he dried his hands and held him back, "I'll clean up the mess, and you wash the dishes."  
  
Quatre nodded.  
  
As soon as he and Trowa finished putting the dishes away, Quatre turned off all of the lights downstairs and they left for their rooms.  
  
The pantry door creaked softly as it was opened and a figure walked out...  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
I know. Nothing happened in this chapter. I think this was just a review type thing...Gomen! But it got longer! Thank you Candy for reviewing and giving me the idea. I liked it very much! What did you think? By the way, how were you finals? 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Yaoi 2x1, and 3x4, a little limy, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.  
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted   
  
Part 8  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"Nani?! It's not here!" Duo shouted running around the room and looking under everything for the snake, "How can it just NOT be here?! I know we left it right here!"  
  
"Maybe there wasn't a snake." Wufei said.  
  
Duo gave him a glare, "Are you saying that I'm a liar?"  
  
Duo Maxwell was NOT a liar no matter what circumstances.  
  
"Well what about the guys that I saw?"  
  
"That's...different. I had a witness and he shot it."  
  
"Duo..." Heero tried to silenced his lover. No use there. Never was, never will.   
  
Duo scratched his head, "Well Heero, where do you think a dead snake would slither off to?"  
  
Heero shrugged. He really didn't care, because deep down, he really didn't like snakes.  
  
Besides, Duo would protect him!  
  
"Duo, forget about it, snakes aren't revelant to our mission." Trowa said void of any emotion.  
  
Quatre, trying to calm the boy down, agreed, "Honest! You don't need to prove that there was a snake or anything."  
  
Duo slowed down and looked at Quatre, "I guess you're right. No use crying over spilt milk."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Seeing that there isn't anything here, we should be turning in," Trowa glanced at his watch that read 9:30 PM, "It's late. Just don't let your guard down. See you in the morning?" The other pliots said their good nights to each other as they exited Duo and Heero's room.  
  
"Now that they're all gone," Duo threw Heero on the bed, "we can have some fun..."  
  
Heero grinned widely.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"K'so! They haven't even waited thirty minutes after they've eaten!" Wufei cursed already being able to hear the squeaking bed in Duo and Heero's room not to forget, Duo and Heero themselves, "I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight!"  
  
Wufei didn't know how right he was. He had NO idea.  
  
SqueakSqueak  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Quatre looked over in the squeaky room's direction. He sighed. His comrades were so shameless.   
  
"Something wrong, koi?"  
  
"No," Quatre shook his head. Trowa didn't buy that crap...he's...Trowa! Trowa went over by the bed where Quatre was sitting and sat by him. Quatre rested his head on his koibito's shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
Trowa kissed his beloved Quatre, "I think we should finish what we started..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Shimatta! Not them, too!" Wufei shouted covering his ears, "Double the squeaking?! I can't live like this!"   
  
Wufei grabbed a flat, round, hand-held device. He stretched a band around his head and turned it on. The Chinese boy was going to drown the noise out with his Sony Walkman TM. Thank Buddha for music!  
  
About an hour later...  
  
Wufei paused his Walkman. Silence. There was silence.  
  
"Thank-"  
  
SqueakSqueak  
  
Wufei glared, "How can they be this horny at age 15???"  
  
Wufei resumed his music. This could take awhile. Thank Buddha for spare batteries.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
At around 11 o'clock, everything was quiet. The beds stopped squeaking, and Wufei was sorting out his supply of tissues.  
  
"Nah, Heero?" Duo asked laying on his side.  
  
"Nani?" Heero answered turning to face him.  
  
"I think this mission is stupid."  
  
Heero blinked, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I think Relena's own puppets can find her themselves." Duo paused, "Who assigned this for us anyways?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero, I know you know."  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero Yuy, answer me."  
  
"...I...um...volunteered."  
  
"NANI?!" eyes grewing wide, Duo shouted as Heero cringed, "You volunteered us?!"  
  
"Well-" Heero started but was cut off by his lover.  
  
"How could you do that???"  
  
"I uh-"  
  
"So, I could of been at HOME with YOU?"  
  
"Um-"  
  
"Heero!" Duo whinned, "Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy???"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"But believe me, I wouldn't have done it if you weren't going to come."  
  
Duo gave Heero a long look and the Japanese boy returned the stare.  
  
Finally, Duo broke his gaze, he knew that he never had a chance in a staring contest with Heero.  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
Duo was quiet.  
  
"Duo-chan?"  
  
Duo-chan???  
  
"No," Duo hugged Heero, "I guess I could be happy."  
  
"Nani? Why?"  
  
"We got to try out a new place for se-"  
  
"Duo!" Heero hit Duo with a pillow.  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding." Duo said protecting himself from the soft blows. Heero got out of the bed, "Matteo, where are you going?"   
  
"To brush my teeth."   
  
Duo quirked an eyebrow, "Nani?"  
  
"I have Duo-Germs in my mouth."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Trowa had just finished taking a shower and Quatre was in the middle of dressing when the light flickered. Quatre looked up at the lamp that flickered.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Quatre resumed dressing.  
  
The light flickered.  
  
"Hm..." Trowa mummbled beginning to dress himself, "I guess this house isn't as great as we thought."  
  
"I guess not." Quatre finished dressing and walked to their bags.  
  
"What are you doing, koi?"  
  
Quatre handed Trowa his flashlight that all of the Gundam Pilots had packed, "I have a strange feeling we'll be needing this."  
  
"I hope that we don't." Trowa grabbed his green flashlight.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The light flickered.  
  
"K'so, that's the third time!" Duo said.  
  
"Do you think that means-"  
  
"Nah, all houses like this have problems like these."   
  
"I'll get the flashli-" Duo grabbed his koibito's wrist and placed him on his lap.  
  
"Don't worry! It'll probably pass..."  
  
Heero looked at Duo, then up at the light.  
  
It flickered again.  
  
"Duo...I-"  
  
Bizztbuzz  
  
The lights went out.  
  
"Shimatta!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"You were saying?"  
  
Duo grinned.  
  
"Um...Hee-chan, can you get the flashlights?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Wufei turned on his red flashlight. He cursed in every language he knew. Why did the lights have to go out while he was reading his letter from Sally? Was it a sign of Nataku's rejecting his attractions for her? Nah! The old house must of blown a fuse.  
  
ArfArf  
  
'What was that?' he asked himself.  
  
ArfArf  
  
'It sounded like a dog!'  
  
ArfArf  
  
'But what was a dog doing here?'  
  
PatPatPat  
  
'Footsteps?'  
  
PatPatPat  
  
Someone was running through the halls! Wufei got up and run towards the door. There was no way this person was going to get away. Nuh-uh. Wu-man wanted to go home.   
  
Wufei ran out the door flashlight in hand.  
  
There was no one insight in the moonlit halls. Except...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Yeah, I heard it Heero! Sounds like our waltz, ne?"  
  
"Let's dance."  
  
The two ran out of the room to find who the hell was running around outside.  
  
No one.  
  
No one, but Wufei who was looking around with his flashlight.  
  
"Wu? Did you hear it?"  
  
"Yeah, I came out here, but there isn't anyone..."  
  
"Guys!" It was Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"Quat, did you hear it too?"  
  
"Yes. Look! A dog!" Quatre pointed to the end of the hall. There was indeed a dog, a puppy with wide eyes.  
  
ArfArf  
  
"I think it's trying to tell us something!" Quatre cried.  
  
"Um...hate to bust your bubble, but this ain't Lassie, Quat." Duo said patting Quatre on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry."  
  
ArfArf  
  
The little dog ran downstairs.  
  
Suddenly a man ran passed the front door.  
  
"Chotto matte!" Wufei shouted and followed the man, the others not far behind. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Wufei slipped.   
  
Wufei slipped!   
  
WUFEI. SLIPPED!   
  
The WU-MAN. SLIPPED.  
  
As is 'who the hell left this banana peel here?!', that kind of slip.  
  
He has SUCH sucky timing.  
  
As he was fixing to stand up, Wufei held the railing for support and-  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"Wufei!" The Gundam Pilots yelled.  
  
That wasn't a good sign...or was it?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
What did you think?  
  
Oh yeah, ArfArf is the best sound I could think of. I don't really like BarkBark, or WoofWoof, and Meow was definitely out of the question. It's a little puppy!  
  
BTW, if I don't post as fast as I used to, it's because my internet is down, and I HATE IT!!!  
  
Ja ne! 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Shonen Ai 2+1, and 3+4, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.  
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 9  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"Wufei!" The Gundam pilots yelled.  
  
"Hey man, are you okay?"   
  
"Yes, that was quite a fall."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, but I'm fine!" Wufei looked around them.  
  
"Hey, Wu, I think you just found our secret passage."  
  
Wufei looked around the dark pit he had managed to fall into. He did find their secret passage. Go Wufei!   
  
The rest of Gundam pilots climbed into the secret passage that Wufei found. It was dark and primative. There were no lights, there were no cemented walls, just...tunnels. There were tunnels as far as they could see (then again, it was very dark, there wasn't MUCH to see). Who would of thought that there were REALLY tunnels here? There were three tunnels to choose from. Decisions, decisions...  
  
"What now?" Duo asked helping his koibito down.  
  
"We split up." Wufei said.  
  
"Spilt up? Who knows how far this could go!" Duo replied.  
  
"Wufei's right. We should split up." Heero was in soldier mode right now. Duo couldn't do anything to stop it.  
  
"I agree. Trowa and I will take the tunnels to the right-" Quatre began but was interupted.  
  
"Heero and I will take the left. That leaves Wufei with the middle."  
  
"Why do *I* always have to be alone?" Wufei muttered, but not softly enough to be unheard.  
  
"Because if Relena finds Heero, I don't want anything to happen to him." Duo said as Shinigami. Wufei took his flashlight and went through the middle tunnel. The other pilots nodded and took their own.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Quatre shined his flashlight everywhere making Trowa dizzy.  
  
"Koi, I don't think that you're going to accomplish anything doing that..."  
  
"Oh! Sorry. I just...don't have a very good feeling about all of this."  
  
"I know, but we have to. It's our mission."   
  
Quatre leaned into Trowa, "You're right..."  
  
ArfArf  
  
"Look, Trowa! It's that dog again!"  
  
"Let's go."   
  
ArfArf  
  
Trowa and Quatre followed the running dog.  
  
"We're not getting anywhere!" Quatre panted.  
  
"Patience Quatre. He's no Lassie, but-" Trowa stopped.  
  
They ran into a fork in the road.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero and Duo had been walking for about 15 minutes without any choices to make. No bends, no turns, nothing to climb, no decisions to make. No nothing.   
  
"This is so boring, Hee-chan."  
  
"Duo, turn off your flashlight."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Save the power."  
  
"What? You didn't like me puppet show?" Heero glared, Duo turned off his flashlight, "Oi, Hee-chan, you have good night vision...did you see the guy running?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"He looked vaguely familiar..."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"I don't think so...but...his eyes."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"They were so...cold."  
  
Duo was silent.  
  
"Duo, are my eyes cold?" Heero asked randomly. He didn't know why, but he just had to know.  
  
Heero was sadden when Duo didn't answer for awhile.  
  
"No." Duo finally answered cupping Heero's face. Heero's eyes lit up. "Those cobalt orbs with that cute glare. The ones that shine so openly. The masters of disguise. No, Heero, you might have been, but your eyes were never cold...They're beautiful."  
  
Heero tugged Duo's chestnut braid, "Duo?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
"Yes, sir." Duo complied. Duo kissed Heero again and again. Sucking his lips and sparring with the other's tongue. Heero's half-lidded eyes went out of focus caressing Duo's back wanting more. The braided youth luring him to the ground. God he loved Heero.  
  
"MMMMMMMMMM!!!"  
  
Duo and Heero looked over at the area where the sound was, a cave-like structure carved into the tunnel wall, with Heero's flashlight.  
  
Their eyes bugged out.  
  
"Relena?!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Wufei grunted as he turned the corner. This was so stupid. Why couldn't there have been *SIX* Gundam pilots. NO! There had to be *FIVE* and four had to be so wrapped up in each other...no, he wasn't upset at that. He thought it was good that his comrades had found someone to love. Like Heero, if it wasn't for Duo, he'd still be a bottled up, crazy, suicidal maniac. Well, he's stil a crazy maniac, but wasn't so bottled up or that suicidal anymore. He had something to live for. So he was content that his comrade wouldn't blow himself up in misery. And Quatre pried Trowa open in no time. They were so cute.  
  
Wufei paused.  
  
"I can't believe I thought that!" Wufei's eyes popped open two hot, half-naked floating guys stood before Wufei...wait a minute...FLOATING? "You..."  
  
"Oh look, Hikage[1]...it's the guy with a weak stomach."  
  
"...and nose, don't forget about that, Marou." The two men chuckled, "I don't see why he's so sensitive, the boy acts as if he's never been exposed to this sort of thing..."  
  
"I second that...with those other cute boys that can't stop touching each other, I would have thought that he would have gotten use to it by now..." The men chuckled again, "That one with the braid looks SO tasty."  
  
"Aa, but his lover is beautiful..."  
  
What the hell was this?! Why were these guys talking about his comrades? Had they been spying on them?  
  
"What-what are you doing here?"  
  
The men laughed.  
  
"Just for kicks."   
  
The two men started-  
  
Wufei felt a sudden rush of blood flow through his nose. He pinched it shut.  
  
The two men laughed and continued.  
  
Wufei passed out.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
ArfArf  
  
"This way Trowa." Quatre followed the dog barks. They had chosen the right tunnel after all.  
  
ArfArf  
  
The tunnels echoed the dog's barking. Why were they even following the dog? What good would it do? Quatre didn't know the answers to these questions, but something inside told him to follow the dog.  
  
ArfArf  
  
"Quatre, Quatre stop running!" Trowa stopped the Arabic boy by catching his arm, "Quatre, listen."  
  
Quatre stopped running, "What is it-"  
  
PatPatPat  
  
Quatre gasped, someone was running ahead of them! Maybe it was the same person that was running through the halls.  
  
PatPatPat  
  
By the sounds, the pilots could tell it was one person. What if it was Wufei, then again, Wufei didn't have a reason to run.   
  
PatPatPat  
  
ArfArf  
  
"Trowa, we have to catch them!"  
  
Trowa nodded as the two began to run again.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Relena?!"  
  
Yes, they had found Relena. She looked terrible too. Red eyes, gagged, torn clothes, tied up with rope, and her hair! Duo felt pity for her hair. At least she was tied upright in a chair.  
  
"Mmm mmm muumm mmm fu hhhhrooooo!!!"  
  
"Excuse me?" Duo let Heero go and walked over to Relena and ungagged her.  
  
"What are you doing to Heero?!" Relena shouted, her voice hurting from not talking for a couple of days.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Untie me!" Duo freed Relena of her restraints as Relena glared at him.  
  
"Hey, Ojou-san! How did you get here?"  
  
"I was kidnapped."   
  
"No shit..." Duo said under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Heero decided to cut in. He didn't think that the braided boy had enough patience with her, "Relena?"  
  
"Heero!" Relena hugged the Japanese boy, "I just knew you'd come." For behind, Duo was fuming.  
  
Heero managed to pry the sobbing girl off, "Relena, how did you get here?"  
  
"A man took me!" the girl cried harder, "I was just about to sign the Treaty too! It's been awful!"  
  
Relena cried so hard, she passed out. Great. Just great.   
  
"Well, I think we should be heading out seeing that we've found what we were looking for." Duo said with clinched teeth. He really didn't like the girl too much.  
  
"Hai." Heero got up and looked around the dark tunnel with his flashlight. Heero whispered something in Duo's ear, "Uh...which way did we come from?"  
  
"Shit," Duo looked around. He and Heero had been so wrapped up in each other, they didn't even realize which way they came through, "that's a good question."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Quatre and Trowa were still running through the tunnels. They could still hear the footsteps of the other person.  
  
Suddenly, the two heard loud giggling.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"I hope this is the right way..." Duo said hauling an unconscious girl over his shoulder, "What makes you think this is the path?"  
  
"I don't." Heero shone his flashlight around, "I used the miny-moe technique[2]."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Duo didn't have any idea what he was talking about, "And what technique is that?"  
  
"Iny, minny, miny, moe," Heero pointed his finger to the right then to the left on each word, "catch a tiger by his toe, if he hollers make him pay, fifty dollars everyday, my mother told me to pick the very best one and you are not it!"  
  
Duo sweat dropped, "You did not-"  
  
"I did too."  
  
"Heero!"  
  
"Shh!" Heero put his hand over Duo's mouth.  
  
They heard giggling.  
  
"Come play..." said a whisper, "Come play my game with me..."  
  
Mad giggling started up...  
  
"Okay, Heero, I am officially freaked out."  
  
PatPatPat  
  
"Heero, footsteps..." Duo whispered.  
  
Duo and Heero looked up and saw a glimpse of a shadow.  
  
The two looked at each other and nodded.  
  
The chase was on.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"We lost it!" Quatre said.  
  
"Yes, but we found something else..."  
  
Eyes flashed red.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Did I mess things up too badly?  
  
  
[1] Hikage and Marou from "Curse of the Undead Yoma". The anime is pretty old, but it freaked me out, and I loved it!  
  
[2] Miny-Moe Technique: Something that my friends and I do when we can't decide anything. It's alittle childish. But hey! I still use it! ^_^ 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Yaoi 2x1, and 3x4, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.   
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy!  
  
ARGH! Our internet is so ANNOYING! I can like never get on when I want and uploading new chapters is even harder. I even had to go to my cousin's house to get them up. Anyway, so if new chapters don't come up you can blame my internet. -_-;   
  
ANYWAY!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 10  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"Wah! You finally decided to play my game with me?" looking up at the two Gundam pilots with wide, round, sky blue eyes a little girl asked eagerly jumping up and down.  
  
Quatre and Trowa sweat dropped.  
  
"...You were the one haunting the house?" Trowa asked alittle surprised, he would have thought that a place like this could of done better. Where were the witches and other sinister creatures?  
  
"Yep!" the little girl said. She was only about eight or nine, dressed in a white, lacy dress topped with a wide summer hat wrapped in a yellow ribbon. She was very cute. There wasn't anything strange about her, she just seemed like an ordinary girl.  
  
'Seemed' being the keyword here.  
  
"What's your name?" Quatre asked. How could THIS girl have gotten the pilots so worked up? There had to be something else.  
  
"Well, I'm not suppose to give my name to strangers." the girl replied.  
  
Quatre kneeled down to her height, "What are you doing in a dark place like this? And during the night too?"  
  
The girl's blue eyes sadden, "I can't find my dog!"   
  
She burst into tears.  
  
"Your dog?" Trowa asked, could the puppy that they were following be hers? But if it was, didn't it run down this way? Weren't they followning a dog? Yeah, then why didn't she see it?  
  
The girl nodded, "Yes, she's been missing from me for quite some time now," the girl wiped her eyes, "and I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Where are your parents?" Trowa asked. A young girl should have parents, but then again, Trowa, himself didn't have any. Nor Heero or Duo...or Wufei!   
  
"I don't have any parents...they left me during the war."  
  
A war orphan. It touched Quatre's heart.  
  
"They just abandoned you?"  
  
"No, I was suppose to come with them, but something happened to me and I was left behind."  
  
This didn't make any sense. How could someone just leave a child like this?  
  
"Are you lost, Oni-chan?" the girl stood up, "I can show you the way out."  
  
"Alright." Quatre agreed as the girl lead them down the tunnel humming fantasy songs. She was a bit odd...how did she know songs from so long ago? Songs from so very long, long ago...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"We've been running for like...forever!" Duo complained carrying a passed out Relena Peacecraft on his shoulder.  
  
"This work out too hard for you?" Heero teased.  
  
"Are you kidding? Relena's just heavy!"  
  
"Would you like me to take her off your hands?" Heero asked reaching for the still unconscious girl.  
  
"No!" Duo put Relena out of his reach, "I can do it myself!"  
  
"Well then-oof!"  
  
"Heero!"  
  
The flashlight flew out of Heero's grasp and was thrown a couple of feet before a cracking sound was heard when the lights went out. Heero had tripped over something. No more flashlight for Heero. What could he possibly trip over in this boring tunnel?  
  
"Ugh...where am I?" Relena stirred, "Duo! Unhand me!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Duo placed Relena to her feet, "Heero where are you?"  
  
"Duo?" Heero moaned. Ouch, that was an unexpected fall.  
  
"Heero I'm here, where are you?" Duo suddenly stumbled over something as well.  
  
"Duo! Get off of me!" Heero hissed.  
  
"Heero...I can't see."  
  
"Then use your flashlight." the Japanese boy suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Duo reached into his pocket and retrieved his flashlight flicking it on, and helping Heero up, "Now, let's see what caused you to fall..."  
  
Duo shined his black flashlight where Heero had fallen. A figure was spawled on the ground.  
  
"Wufei???"  
  
"Ugh...oh Nataku...what the-?" Wufei covered his offended eyes, "Maxwell!"  
  
"Nice to see you too." Duo grinned, "What were you doing lying on the ground?"  
  
Wufei wiped off some blood from his nose, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"You were having erotic dreams of Treize???" Heero asked and Duo grinned. The Japanese youth was becoming more like Duo every day.   
  
"NO!" Wufei shouted, "I saw those two guys again!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Ahem, I think I'm suppose to be the victim at the moment!" a female voice perked up.  
  
Back to Relena.  
  
"Oh, yeah..."   
  
"You found Relena? How?!" Wufei asked. He go up and brushed himself off. Damn Hikage and Marou.  
  
"Duo and I were...um..." Heero fiddled with his words, "'sparring'?"   
  
Wufei cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh...yeah, and we just...found her."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well Wufei, seeing that you're always complaining about not having a partner, we're going to leave Relena with you to take to the house." Duo gave Relena a nudge over towards Wufei.  
  
"Nani?!" Relena and Wufei's eyes nearly fell out. Just who did Maxwell think he was? Oh yeah, the God of Death. But that didn't mean that he had the right to just DUMP somebody on him. Let alone a crazed Heero obsessor.  
  
"Yeah, Heero and I still have to find the others and whoever the hell was runnin' around like that tonight. So, take Relena up to the house, clean her up, and ask her how she got here."   
  
"I want to go with Heero!" Relena said.  
  
"Ojou-san, there's a time when you CAN have what you want and CAN'T. Right now, you can't. We have a mission to complete." Shinigami reasoned, "Isn't that right, Heero?"  
  
Heero nodded in agreement.  
  
Relena sighed in defeat. Whatever was best for Heero, was good enough for her.  
  
"I'll get you for this Maxwell..." Wufei cursed under his breath as he got his flashlight back out. For some reason before he passed out, the two men had provided light, and he had put his flashlight away.  
  
"See ya at the house Wu!" with that, Heero and Duo ran off...but to where? The tunnel had just made a loop. Crazy lovers.  
  
Wufei sighed. He didn't know why, but his flashlight was awfully dim...  
  
"I'm not very fond with that Duo." Relena said out of the blue, "He's getting too close with Heero. That's not a good sign."  
  
"Well they are best of friends..." Wufei said unconsciously, 'You have NO idea...' the Shelong pilot added mentally.  
  
"I suppose, even so, I don't like it. But Heero doesn't seem to mind him. I honestly don't know why for many reasons; he's loud, idiotic, immature, seems to be always happy, careless, hyper, wreckless, annoying, irritable, and is just a baka!"  
  
"You forgot obnoxious."  
  
"Yes, obnoxious, where as Heero is calm, strong, dreamy, quiet, responsible, always gets everything done, handsome, mature, meticulous, careful, and so many other things. It's as if they are complete opposites! They have almost nothing in common, but Heero seems to enjoy being with that braided idiot. Why do you think that is?"   
  
"..."   
  
"I couldn't see what they were doing when they found me, but I could see their feet..." Relena paused, "What do you suppose they were doing?"  
  
"It's none of my business." Wufei held back his urge to have a bloody nose and continued to walk.  
  
"I guess you're right," Relena looked ahead forward into the tunnel, "Pilot 05, your flashlight is- AHHH!" Relena shouted.  
  
Wufei's flashlight died! How could it just die like that?! How was he suppose to find his way back?! How could he see?! How much longer could he stand Relena's awful shrieking???  
  
"Relena calm down!" Wufei said in an irritated tone. He couldn't even make out his hands infront of his face. The Chinese boy did not panic. He searched his pocket for his spare batteries-  
  
Oh no! He had used them for his Sony Walkman TM earlier that night to drain out the squeaking beds!!!  
  
So now he was stuck in the dark with a hysterical Relena, no light or CD player!  
  
The Wu-man was screwed.  
  
Even so, he kept walking, and Relena followed. He was convinced that nothing would get better. Might as well go all the way.  
  
ArfArf  
  
What the-? It was that dog again! How did it get down here? Wufei looked ahead and saw the silhouette of the puppy. Wait, if it was so dark...then how was he able to see the dog?  
  
ArfArf  
  
Wufei didn't know why, but he felt like following the pup was a good idea.  
  
"Come on Relena, this way."  
  
Wufei and Relena caught up with the dog. The puppy was just sitting there wagging its stubby tail. What was it waiting for? Wufei stared at the dog's eyes. The dog did the same.  
  
"Well? What are you doing?" Relena looked at the dog, "Oh! It's so cute!"  
  
The dog looked away and ran off in the other direction.   
  
Wufei smirked to himself grabbing Relena before chasing the dog. 'What a weakling, can't even look at me...'  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Quatre was chatting on and on with the girl that they had found. She was really sweet. Even so, Trowa couldn't help but think that just her alone couldn't cause so much confusion about the house. There HAD to be someone else, but who?  
  
"So how did you get here?" Trowa heard his lover ask.  
  
"I walked of course." the girl replied.  
  
"Well, I know that, but what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was told to say that if anyone asked me that, to tell them, 'just for kicks', but that's only in the tunnels..." the girl smiled up at Quatre, "So, I guess I can tell you that I live here!"  
  
"I see." Quatre said, "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Since...that night." the girl quieted. She was obviously hiding something from them.  
  
Quatre decided not to push her any farther.  
  
"I was wondering...why are YOU and your friends here?"  
  
"Just for kicks." Trowa replied.   
  
"Oh...I was also wondering what that man was doing running around the house like that."  
  
The girl's comment hit Quatre and Trowa square in the face.  
  
"You've seen him?"  
  
"Why yes. He has been up and about this house for about four days! I'm sick of it!"  
  
"Four days?" Quatre asked. That was about how long Relena had been missing!  
  
"Yes. I've been keeping track. He better hurry and leave before I run out of fingers to count." the girl pouted, "Do you know of him?"  
  
"In fact, we do know of him, and we are to bring him away from this house." Quatre said.   
  
"What else do you know about the man?" Trowa asked.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
Maybe this girl could be of help to them...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo suddenly stopped walking and pointed to the wall, "Oi Heero, did you see this?"  
  
"See what?" Heero asked shining the flashlight to his left side. What was Duo talking about? There was nothing but-, "A door...?"  
  
A door hidden in the wall of the tunnel. Heero must of missed it when reaching for Relena. But how could he just miss a door like that? He should have seen it right away. It protruded about 2 inches! Heero mentally cursed at himself. At least Duo found it.  
  
"Yes a door, and ya know what that means don't cha?" Duo didn't even hesistate as he jiggled the tiny handle. Surprisingly, it was unlocked, "K'so! When am I going to get to use my lock picking skills???" Duo whinned.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Shut up." Heero said as he walked through the door flashlight shining ahead of him. He's back stiffened.  
  
Duo glared at Heero's straight back, "Well? What's inside?"  
  
Heero didn't move.  
  
"What's the matter?" Duo asked poking Heero's side teasingly, "Didja see a ghost?"  
  
Heero remained still. Duo examined Heero in his upright position with no expression on his pretty face. Was he nervous? Now why would Heero be nervous? There wasn't any reason to be nervous. Duo turned to see what Heero was looking at.   
  
Duo turned off flashlight Heero was holding and stored it in his pocket as he viewed two HOT, half-naked guys sitting on a desk in the dimly lit room.   
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Won't you come in?" the man with long, dark, red hair invited stoking a dark haired Asian who was in his lap.   
  
"Don't mind if I do..." Maybe these were the guys that they were looking for. Duo gave Heero alittle push to help him move.  
  
"...Your lover seems quite, what's the word?"  
  
"Nervous?" Duo finished. When Heero didn't respond to anything, he was more than likely nervous. It must be a Heero thing.  
  
"Yes..." the red haired man replied.  
  
Duo whispered some uttered words in Heero's ear immediately causing Heero to awaken from his short trance. The braided boy walked into the room, Heero close behind him. He usually didn't have problems with unknown people. Shoot first, ask questions later was more of his thing to do. But these men...Heero didn't know how to explain the vibe he received from them.  
  
"May I help you?" the red haired man asked.  
  
"Actually...you can, Mister...?"   
  
"Oh, how rude of me. I am Marou and this here is Hikage..." Marou pointed to the man in his lap.   
  
"Nice to meet you..." Hikage said. Cute.  
  
"Okay, Mister Marou, I just wanted to know...just exactly who you are."  
  
"I just told you."   
  
"Well, I mean, what relations do you have with this old house?"  
  
Hikage looked up at Marou who had stopped stroking his head. Marou looked sternly at Duo. Then at Heero.  
  
"Kiss your lover." Marou demanded.  
  
"Excuse me?" Duo asked a bit surprised, no one had ever actually told-er DEMANDED him to kiss Heero before.  
  
"Information comes with a price." Marou said, "Now kiss your lover."  
  
Heero blinked a couple of times. Wait a second...how did they know that Duo and Heero were lovers?  
  
Duo looked over at Heero. He was quite cute acting all confused and everything, the American almost kissed him. Almost.  
  
"...No."  
  
Heero was shocked! Duo refusing to kiss him? Heero felt his chest tighten. He was suddenly filled with a feeling from long ago. Reject? No, that wasn't it. Hurt? Was he hurt by Duo's sudden action? How could Duo refuse to kiss him? This was definitely odd. What was going on in the Shinigami pilot's head?  
  
"Refusing to kiss the one you love?" Marou asked. He was surprised as well.  
  
"Listen, you invited me in first." Duo glared, "What are your relations with this house?"  
  
Marou smirked knowing where Duo was getting at. Two...no, Marou miscounted, *four* could play at this game...  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
What about this chapter? Not enough Wufei, Trowa, or Quatre, huh? Well, what did you think? Thumbs up? Thumbs down? 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Yaoi 2x1(make out contest), and 3x4, meant be slightly humorous, some language, and that's about it.   
  
Note: Thank you all who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I was bored! Enjoy!  
  
/blahblahblah/- Slanted lines are a flashback.  
  
2x1 for the first part, very.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted   
  
Part 11  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
As Marou smirked at Duo, the braided boy did the same noting that the two did look alike just as Wufei had said earlier that night. Despite that Duo was younger, cuter, his eyes weren't as spaced out, his hair was more controlled, Shinigami had style, his nose was definitely better shaped (genetic wise of course), Duo had spunk, and was more vibrant. As for Marou, well, he just seemed kind of...dead. HOT, but dead...is that even possible?  
  
Anyway!  
  
Violet met violet. Their lovers looked at them back and forth. Coincidently, they looked very similar as well. Except Heero was just about the same as Duo's reasons. Okay, okay.   
  
This could take awhile. Heero and Hikage thought. Both men seemed pretty competitive.  
  
Suddenly Marou broke the gaze and grabbed Hikage. Hikage gasped as Marou engulfed his mouth nearly sucking off his face. The tall dark-haired boy's lips were swollen when Marou finished and was slightly dizzy from the sudden movement.  
  
Marou made eye contact with Duo signaling that it was the braided boy's turn.  
  
Duo grabbed Heero and did the same. Heero melted into the kiss moaning Duo's name. 'Kick ass' was written all over Duo's face as he and the stunned Japanese boy parted.  
  
Hikage didn't moan Marou's name. One for Duo, zero for Marou.  
  
Everything was quiet.  
  
"Hikage and I are the owners of the house." Marou finally cracked. It was about time too!  
  
"The owners, huh?" Duo said to himself. He thought that this house didn't have any owners. Hell! He was TOLD that this house didn't have any owners. Still, Duo didn't believe that they were lying, so maybe their resources were wrong. Hey, they were human too.  
  
"Yes, we've been living in this house for a very long time now." Marou paused, "We were quite happy until a man disturbed us..."   
  
"A man?" Heero asked.  
  
"Round two!" Marou placed Hikage in his lap and kissed him more passionately than the first time. Hikage uttered something in Japanese and panted as the two broke apart. Their kiss was indeed hot.  
  
Uttering incoherantly and panting...this guy was tough, but not tough enough for Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo pulled Heero into his grasp. Shinigami cupped Heero's chin and kissed him, devouring his moist cavern. Duo wanted more from it this time. Heero's vision blurred as Duo kissed him with everything he had. The Goddess of Love was sure to be jealous of it.   
  
"...Shinigami-sama..." Heero managed to groan and panted pulling Duo's head closer to his. The Wing pilot caressed Duo's back with the his other hand.  
  
Duo smirked mentally. He was going to have to part now so Heero and he could breathe. Wouldn't want Heero to pass out. That meant game over for him. No more information. Which wouldn't be cool because this was also fun. Duo slowly let go of Heero's mouth.  
  
"...no, Duo." Heero whined desperately trying to attach his lips back with Duo, "Duo...please."   
  
"Shh..." Duo whispered to Heero and held him tight.  
  
Marou and Hikage's kiss was hot, but Duo and Heero's kiss was hot AND wet.  
  
"Very good." Marou said.   
  
Duo had managed to make his koibito call him '-sama', pant, groan, beg for him not to stop, caress him, and ahem. Marou scanned Heero.   
  
Blushing, Heero turned facing his lover and buried his head into Duo's shoulder. Damn spandex.   
  
Marou looked at Hikage, "What's the matter with you?"   
  
"Gomen...you're just always...doing things to me." Hikage paused, "I'm kind of used to it."  
  
Marou snorted, "The man has been running around for a few days and annoying everyone. He brought a girl with him earlier though we haven't seen her around that much..."  
  
Duo motioned him to go on with any other information.  
  
"I think the man's disturbed." Marou sighed. He recalled the memory of the other man always running about and squimish about everything."  
  
"Did you manage to see him?"  
  
"A few times, but then again I was distracted..." Duo didn't say anything and Heero wasn't even listening.  
  
"What is this room used for?"  
  
"I don't know. It was used during the war. We didn't know it was even here until that man came."   
  
"One last thing," Duo glanced around the room, "does the man come through the tunnels?"  
  
Marou didn't answer.  
  
"Does he? We need to know."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You have a very nice house." Heero said randomly.  
  
"You think so? You don't think it's alittle out dated? Hikage and I designed it awhile ago."  
  
Heero shook his head into Duo's shoulder. The braided boy chuckled, Heero was so cute.  
  
"So you two have been the ones givin' Wu bloody noses?" Marou nodded and Duo chuckled, "Well, I hope you don't mind us eating all of your food."  
  
"Food?" Hikage asked not really sure if he was hearing right. What food could they be talking about?   
  
"Yeah, all that food in the pantry." How could these two not remember what was in the pantry?  
  
"We haven't restocked the pantry in quite some time."  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh..." If they didn't restock the food...who did?  
  
"It must have been that other man." Hikage said, "We should thank him..."  
  
"Hikage, I think we've scared him enough."  
  
"Scared?" Heero asked with his back facing the other couple. Duo's shoulder was really comfortable.  
  
Marou nodded, "Yes, this IS our home, and we will treat our guest as we please. It's just one of those unwritten rules. Is that all you needed to know Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you for you time and information," Duo looked at the watch on his wrist, "but I think it's time to-" Duo looked up.  
  
The couple disappeared.  
  
"That's...weird." Duo poked Heero's side, "Did you see them leave?"  
  
"They left?" Heero asked as he scanned the small room. He didn't hear them leave.  
  
"Yeah, they're not in here." the Deathscythe pilot looked around again.  
  
How could they have just disappeared? There was only one door in the room and that was the only way out. Seeing that it was pointless to stay there, Duo pulled out his flashlight and guided Heero out of the room.  
  
Now at least they knew who they were looking for...  
  
"Duo?"   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"How did Marou know your name?"  
  
Duo stopped walking.  
  
That was the second good question of the night.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Just alittle farther now..." the girl announced as she skipped ahead of the pilots, "Just a few more steps until the entrance to the tunnels." the girl took three steps ahead and looked up.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"We're here!"  
  
"Good, I don't know what I would do if I-"  
  
"Shh..." the girl turned around and put a finger over her lips, "Do you hear that?"   
  
Trowa and Quatre listened to the silence...  
  
"No, I don-"  
  
"Onna! Could you stop your perpetual talk about Yuy???" an irritated voice asked.  
  
"Wufei!" Quatre called into the tunnel.  
  
There was a long moment of silence.  
  
"Winner?" came the long awaited answer. Trowa shined his light around the tunnel and spotted Wufei, "K'so! That's the second time someone's shined light in my eyes!"  
  
It was definitely Wufei.   
  
"Wufei how did you get here?" Trowa asked. He noticed that another person was at his side, "And who are you with?"  
  
"Yuy and Maxwell dumped Relena on me." Wufei replied walking closer to the light. Quatre looked at Wufei. He didn't have a flashlight.  
  
"Where's you flashlight Wufei?" Trowa asked.  
  
"It died."   
  
"The how did you find your way back?"   
  
"A little dog showed us." Wufei replied.  
  
"A dog?!" the girl exclaimed. The young girl looked around frantically.  
  
"Who's she?" Wufei asked.  
  
"A girl that we found wondering the tunnels. Apparently she wanted us to play games with her."  
  
"Sir, you said you saw a dog?"  
  
"Yes, it was right...hey! It was just here..."   
  
The dog was gone.  
  
Wufei looked around as well. He did see a dog. The dog had lead him to where we was now.  
  
"Oh, nevermind. I always hear the dog, but I never see it." the girl sighed.  
  
The Gundam pilots plus company climbed an OH so convient ladder on the side of the entrance to the tunnels.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
When they arrived at the top, which were the stairs, it was VERY surprising to find that Heero and Duo had made it back before them and halfway up the steps, too.  
  
"Duo! How did you-"  
  
"We followed a little dog."  
  
"Imagine that!" Quatre said, "Wufei said that he followed a dog here, too!"  
  
"But...I just saw the dog, how could it have made it to Maxwell in that short amount of time???"  
  
"Mary knows how to get around." the little girl replied.  
  
"Mary...?" Heero whispered. He only caught the word 'Mary'. It sounded so...familiar. But where? Heero tuned out everything around him. Where had he heard Mary before?  
  
"Come play..." the girl said, "Come play my game with me."  
  
"We would be delighted to play your game!" Quatre said cheerfully.  
  
"So you're the little girl creeping all of us out." Like Trowa, Duo was also surprised that this one girl caused some much turmoil. Duo took a closer look at the younger youth. She looked familiar. Come to think of it, she looked like the girl in the picture hanging on the wall of the child's room earlier this evening before dinner. THAT must be why she looked so familiar. Duo had seen her picture...which meant that the girl lived here. Small world-er house.   
  
The girl looked up at the boy who had not said anything. He was just standing on the stairs staring at well...nothing. She smiled up at Heero.  
  
Maybe if Heero was looking at her too, he would have known where the chill that ran up his spine came from.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Heero Yuy was still trying to figure out why the word 'Mary' sounded so familiar to him.  
  
The lights finally came back on and everything was visible...including the Wing Pilot's impassive face.  
  
"Heero!" Relena called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
The cobalt eyed boy snapped out of his trance.   
  
"Heero!" wheat hair flowed behind the girl as she rushed up the stairs towards Heero.   
  
Before he knew it, he was in a breath-taking-flesh-pinching-God-awful grasp, Relena like to call a hug, "Oh Heero, I'm so happy to see you!"   
  
Duo glared at Relena's back. There was only one word to describe him...two words actually:  
  
VERY jealous.  
  
Wufei, being the observant boy he was, sensed this, "Relena, why don't we go get something to eat? You must be hungry from these past days."  
  
What a gentleman Wu could be.  
  
Relena thought for a moment...come to think of it, she was kind of hungry. She hadn't eaten since this morning, which wasn't good because she was still a growing girl after all.  
  
"Perhaps we can talk about your disappearance?" Wufei asked as Relena slowly let Heero go.  
  
Duo watched Wufei skillfully lure her off of his Hee-chan. The violet eyed boy was starting to worry about Heero. Usually when Relena was being touchy or clingy, he resisted. So why wasn't he now? Was he actually...Duo gulped, FEELING something for her? Duo could only wonder.  
  
"Not to mention get you changed, your clothes look awful. I'm sure there are clothes you can change into here." the Chinese pilot continuted. Relena nodded. That would make sense. Maybe she could even get a warm bath too! She would LOVE to have a warm bath.  
  
"Come on Relena, Heero needs his rest, as well as you too." Duo added. Duo guided Relena down the stairs and handed her off to Wufei, just like earlier, but in a nicer way.  
  
Heero was utterly confused. First there was a crazy girl clinging to him. Then Wufei said something and now she was walking down the stairs with Duo. Did he miss something here???  
  
"I think I would like that," Relena looked up Heero from the bottom of stairs, "We can talk later. Good night Heero."  
  
Heero was silent and headed to his room.  
  
"He says 'oyasumi', Relena." Duo replied for the absent pilot.  
  
Relena bowed her head, "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Wufei took Relena's arm and walked her to the kitchen, "This way."  
  
"I don't know," Duo whispered to himself as he trotted up the stairs, "but I'm gonna find out..."  
  
Relena heard the pilot's footsteps retreat up the stairs. She sighed deeply. If Duo was there, Heero was going to be alright. She knew that Duo would always take care of Heero. Possibly better than she herself could. The girl just knew it. She could feel it in her bones, and it scared her. Duo has always been good with communicating with Heero. And deep down in Relena Peacecraft's heart and soul, she had always envied his gift.   
  
And she was on the verge of happiness that Heero had someone that truly understood him even more than she, and hate for that fact that it seemed as if Heero and Relena were destined together, but were seperated by Duo Maxwell...  
  
She thought that she had everything figured out, but now seeing Heero and Duo together, she was extremely confused.   
  
They were just friends as Wufei said...  
  
...Right?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"So what's the object of the game?" Quatre asked looking around the lavander room. It was indeed the room that Duo had visited earlier.  
  
"The object...?" the girl walking to the rocking chair picked up her carousel gingerly, "..."  
  
"Yes, every game has an object. Surely this has one too." Quatre replied. This girl wanted to play this game with them, and she didn't even know what she was doing herself, "What's that?" Quatre pointed towards the carousel.  
  
"My Memory Wheel."  
  
"'Memory Wheel'?" Trowa repeated.   
  
The girl nodded, "Yes, it holds my memories. From the past, present, and future..."  
  
"Future?" Quatre was alittle confused. How could it hold memories of the future? That wasn't possible!  
  
"Yes, all Memory Wheels have memories of the future."  
  
Oookaaaayyyyy...  
  
"Where did you get this Memory Wheel?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure. I can't really remember."  
  
"But if it's a 'Memory Wheel', shouldn't it have the memory of where you go it?"  
  
"I suppose, but...it's lost some of them. I don't know what I lost either. I can't remember! All I remember when I got it was that I was standing in front of golden gates...there were many lights." the girl paused, "And they just gave it to me and told me to keep it in good condition. I might use it later. Then I blacked out."  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other. If it was a 'Memory Wheel'...why couldn't she remember where she got it from? And how did it lose some of the memories? It's not like it was run on batteries. Okay then...  
  
"How do you use it?" Trowa was reaching to touch it.  
  
"Don't!" the girl pulled the Wheel away from Trowa, "You must not touch it. You can't." the girl said sternly.  
  
Just what the hell was this?  
  
She was being all defensive over a carousel!  
  
"Alright...what does it do?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I already told you. It holds memories." the girl pressed her fingers between five gaps on the bottom, "I'll show you what it does, if you keep it a secret."  
  
"Our whole lives are about secrets. I don't think this will do any harm to add on to the pile of secrets we already have." Trowa replied. It was true. They did have alot of secrets. Some have even been forgotten...  
  
"I suppose I have nothing to lose even of you DID tell someone, but I trust you both." the girl pressed the ball located at the very top of the carousel. "Watch. It's when I first saw you."  
  
The carousel started to play a song. A slow, sad, yet relaxing song. The horses of the carousel began to rotate clockwise slowly at first, but then to an acceptable pace that matched the song.  
  
"...it's beautiful..." Quatre managed to squeak out as he observed in awe.  
  
"..." Trowa thought it was pretty extrodinary as well.  
  
The tinkle of the the carousel faded as the girl's Memory Wheel, opening from the center, flashed a bright light blinding the pilots.  
  
/Heero jiggled the door knob. The door gently swung open daring the pilots to enter. The girl had opened it.  
  
Heero and Duo entered first.   
  
Duo whistled a low tune, "Wow, beat up and run down on the outside, fit enough for Quatre and his sisters PLUS there husbands on the in!"   
  
"Do you think someone lives here?" Heero asked hand-in-hand with Duo.  
  
"Besides the spirits?" Duo gave Heero's hand a squeeze, "Nah."  
  
"What do we do now?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Explore."  
  
The pilots were so wrapped up with the house, they missed the little girl behind the door...  
  
"Come play my game with me..." the girl whispered into the house./  
  
Suddenly the light dimmed and the carousel shut.  
  
"Woah..."  
  
"I know! Wasn't it great?" the girl asked.   
  
"..." Trowa said, "Do you have any memories of the man you spoke of?"  
  
"Yes, but I could never see him...he was so mysterious and dark...and scary." the girl looked up at Trowa, "I'm frightened!"  
  
"It's alright." Quatre soothed, "How would you like it if we caught him? Then we could take him away from your house, sound good?" Quatre smiled.  
  
The girl smiled back.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Hai. Promise."  
  
"I would LOVE that!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero was lying on the bed face down and back up. His arms were being used as a chin rest, and he was glaring at the wall deep in thought. He didn't even notice Duo walk in.  
  
"Hey, koi."  
  
Heero jumped alittle, "Duo?"  
  
"No, Wufei." Heero turned his head, "Yes, I'm Duo. So glad you can tell the difference."  
  
Heero smirked. As corny as Duo could get, it still made him happy just to be with him.  
  
Hee-chan a hopeless romantic?   
  
Never!  
  
"So are you gonna sit there glarin' at the wall, or are ya gonna tell me what's buggin' you?" Duo asked approaching Heero.  
  
"What makes you think anything's wrong?" Heero answered eyeing Duo, "It's nothing..."  
  
"You're an AWFUL liar, ya know that?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well you are." Duo paused, "You were fine until that girl said 'Mary'. After that you were pretty much non-responsive. Not to mention that Relena was hangin' all over ya and you didn't even notice or care. See what I'm talkin' about? Does that give you a hint?"  
  
"..." the Japanese boy looked away.  
  
"Heero..." Duo folding his arms said sternly as if Heero was a naughty child.  
  
"I can't figure it out is all, Duo."  
  
"Figure what out?"   
  
"...that's just it," Heero sat up, "I don't know!"  
  
"Don't know what?" Duo asked sitting on the edge of the bed to Heero's left side.  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
Heero not understanding. Not a good sign. Not at all. Duo knew how the story went. If Heero was confused, he would do anything to stray away from that feeling and try to understand it taking whatever it took--even extreme attempts such as suicidal actions. So this was definitely not a good sign. He liked Heero too much for that.  
  
Hell! He LOVED Heero too much.  
  
"What don't you understand?" Duo asked. Maybe he could help. He was always able to when Heero needed him.  
  
"Mary..."  
  
"The dog?"  
  
"Hai."   
  
Duo had to think about that a second, why would this bother Heero? It was now time to think like Heero since his words weren't helping, much less making sense, but what was there to understand about a dog's name? Aha!  
  
"Did you know a dog named Mary?"  
  
"...I don't," Heero stopped himself, "...maybe."  
  
"You're not helping me, or yourself." Duo said, "The harder you think and decide to give your brain an overload, the less you'll be able to think about it."   
  
Heero sat up facing Duo, "Then what am I suppose to do about it? I'm confused! I don't like being confused!"  
  
Duo could REALLY tell that the Japanese boy was confused. Cause when Heero got confused, he threw little fits. Much like this one.   
  
"I hate being confused!" Heero outbursted again, "I don't want to be confused!"  
  
Key word: Confused.  
  
Duo watched Heero throw his fists into the air then pounded them into the mattress. The braided boy felt sorry for the bed beneath them. Poor thing was going to get beat up now.  
  
Heero slammed his fist into the mattress again and again causing Duo and himself bounce up and down.  
  
"Why can't I remember???"  
  
Duo wrapped his arms around the upset youth and kissed him on his right temple calming Heero down, "Hey, don't get so worked up over it," Duo said softly, "...you'll think of it, you still have a mission to complete..." Duo kissed Heero's nose. Somehow Duo felt odd saying that to the Perfect Soldier.   
  
Heero looked up at Duo. He was right. He would think of it later, he had a mission to worry about. Deciding that he would sort things out later, Heero sagged into Duo's grasp. He could never get use to this.   
  
Never.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"How were you kidnapped, Relena-sama?" Wufei asked pouring her a cup of tea.   
  
"A man just...took me." Relena replied, "I was getting into my limo, and then he just snatched me!"  
  
Oh how terrible it was.  
  
"He didn't want me to sign the treaty. He told me. Then he tied me to a chair, gagged."  
  
"Tied to a chair for four days?" Wufei asked serving her Macaroni that he had found in the pantry. Good stuff.  
  
"Yes, but he brought me food three times a day."  
  
"What about your clothes?" Wufei pointed to her torn attire.   
  
"Oh, walking to the house, I tried to jump over that fence in the front yard." Relena replied, "I tore it on the top and fell back over and surprisingly the man helped me, but I still tried to get away. As a result, I got dirty."  
  
"Aa." Wufei placed his hands behind his head. What the hell would this guy want with Relena? "What else did he tell you?"  
  
"...um, besides not to sign the treaty? Nothing." Relena scooped up some of her macaroni, "This is delicious! Who made it?"  
  
"Kraft, Easy Mac, Sponge Bob Squarepants Special Edition[1]."  
  
"Oh. Well, I like it."  
  
"Good. I'm happy that you're not as picky as everyone depicted you as."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
ThumpThump  
  
"Did you hear that?" Wufei asked turning around to see if anyone was at the stairs.  
  
"Hear what?" Relena replied wiping cheese off of her face.  
  
"Never mind...Finished?" Wufei glanced at her bowl. It was spotless. 'Wow, she's faster than Duo.'  
  
Relena nodded. She pushed the bowl aside and rose from the chair, "I would much like a bath now."  
  
Wufei grunted, she was still demanding, just as everyone had said.   
  
"I'll show you to your room then..." the Chinese boy excused himself from the table and headed towards the stairs.   
  
Relena smiled. This Wufei wasn't so bad.   
  
But he could never compare to Heero.  
  
Wufei escorted Relena upstairs.  
  
In the corner of the dining room, a figure hid.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Relena and Wufei? YUCK! Don't even think about it!  
  
[1] Kraft Easy Mac. Definitely don't own that. Or Sponge Bob. Do they even make that stuff for him? I know that they make cheese nips for him, but I don't know about Macoroni. 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Yaoi 2x1, and 3x4, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.   
  
Note: I hope you like this chapter too. Enjoy!  
  
Gomen ne, Candy, I'm not sure just exactly what the main plot is...it's like...a fork in the road...if that makes any sense, I mean, I have it all figured out but it's...weirdish. I guess. *shrugs* You decide.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 12  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Quatre glanced down at the watch on his wrist, 12:30 AM. He looked at his lover, "I think we should have a discussion about all of this."   
  
Trowa nodded, "I'll get the others."   
  
"Then I'll meet you down stairs," Quatre said before the unibanged boy exited the girl's room.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" the girl asked looking up at Quatre.  
  
"How to get the guy you're talking about out of the house of course." Quatre turned to the door Trowa had just walked through, "Would you like to come with us?"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here with my Memory Wheel." the girl smiled twirling one of the horses around and around, "I wouldn't want to get caught up in your affairs."  
  
"Will you be okay up here by yourself?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Alright."   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
KnockKnock  
  
"Heero, Duo?" a voice asked from outside the door.  
  
"Nani?" Duo replied still holding Heero.  
  
"Could you come out? Quatre wants to talk to us downstairs."  
  
Duo sighed. This place was so weird. He reluctantly removed himself from the bed with Heero, "Why not?" Duo said opening the door, "I don't think it would hurt anything."   
  
Duo and Heero retreated down the case of steps.  
  
Trowa watched the other boys head downstairs. Now to find Wufei...  
  
"Onna, would you just choose a room, please???"  
  
"I will, don't worry."   
  
Emerald eyes looked to his right, 'That wasn't hard.'Trowa thought as he walked over to Wufei and Relena, "Wufei, Quatre wants to discuss something with us now downstairs."  
  
"Downstairs? I was just down there-"   
  
Trowa cut Wufei short, "I think you would want to attend this..."  
  
Wufei looked at Trowa, "Fine, it's not like I had anything else to do anyway. Come on Relena." Wufei ordered.  
  
"But I haven't choo-"  
  
"Heero will be downstairs." Wufei interjected. Relena walked faster down the stairs than it took Wufei to fall earlier.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Down in the tunnels we have found Relena and that little girl." Quatre was all business now, "Anything else?" He, wanting to get this over with, asked calmly. The five Gundam Pilots plus Relena were all sitting in the living room. Relena across Heero, Duo next to Heero (of course, wouldn't have it any other way!), Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all in a circle sitting of the couches and loveseats provided.  
  
"We have all seen a puppy as well."  
  
"Hai, Heero and I saw two men that claimed to be the owners of the house, too."  
  
Relena stared at Heero. The Japanese boy looked away from her. Duo glanced at Heero's sudden movement and mouthed something to the boy. Cobalt orbs closed his eyes and folded his arms refusing to respond. Relena glared at Duo as the boy grinned. She was trying to tell Heero something and now he wouldn't even look at her. This side show was not working. She decided to leave the beauty alone and pay attention to what was going on.  
  
"Nani??? Two men?" Quatre asked, "Where? And who?"  
  
"Yeah, we saw two guys. They said that their names were Hikage and Marou. Nice guys. Oh, and they've met Wu-man already." Duo replied casually throwing a thumb impolitely at Wufei.  
  
Wufei snorted, he knew exactly who Maxwell was talking about, except, "But this house doesn't HAVE owners, Maxwell."   
  
"That's what I thought at first, then again, maybe the Preventors misimformed us."  
  
"That is a possibility." Trowa agreed, "So were they the ones running around the hall earlier?"  
  
"No, they were complaining about that though. I don't think they are the ones."  
  
"Perhaps they are linked to Relena's kidnapping." Wufei rested his chin on his fist.  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
"What makes you say that Heero?"  
  
"They spoke to us as if the man was a pest and were unaware what he was doing with Relena in their home," Heero said, "They sounded surprised when we told him about the pantry."  
  
"What about the pantry?"  
  
"Apparently that guy filled it up for us. Obviously he was planning on staying here alittle longer than he expected. Well not for long." Duo smirked inwardly, "So this one guy is the real problem. All we have to do is catch, cuff, turn over, and mission accomplished. Then we can go home."  
  
Duo had a point. This mysterious guy was the real problem.   
  
"The sooner the better." Duo added.  
  
Quatre was in total agreement, "That's right...if only we knew where he was would make our job easier."  
  
The Gundam pilots sat momentarily thinking about what would be their next move. But with so many of them there, this should be a piece of half-way melted ice cream cake right? Nice, smooth, and quick...  
  
Right?  
  
"Excuse me, but I remember when the man brought me here." Relena suddenly spoke up. It was about time, not saying that she didn't talk enough in the first place, but this was her delima as well.  
  
"Yeah, four days ago. We remember too. We got the mission." Duo replied.   
  
Relena gave Duo a quick glare then turned to Quatre, "Let me rephrase that, I remember WHERE he brought me in." the others still didn't she how her reworded sentence was suppose to help them, "...I think I know where he is."  
  
"OH!"  
  
Relena rolled her eyes, "But that would result to us entering those awful tunnels," Relena bit her lip, "I'm not sure if I want to go back down there again..."  
  
"Well you know Ojou-san after you tell us what you're talkin' about, all of us are going down there, that's fine with me if you want to stay up here." Duo paused, "But that means you would have to stay up here ALL. BY. YOURSELF. And with this freaky house, the lights will probably go out soon. So then you'll be up here ALL. BY. YOURSELF. IN. THE. DARK."  
  
"Duo!" Quatre lightly slapped Duo playfully on the knee, "Be nice! She doesn't have to go anywhere she doesn't want to."  
  
"Then why is she in this house in the first place?" Heero asked, "I don't think she wanted to come here."  
  
"Not you too, Yuy!"  
  
"Okay, before we stray too far from the subject matter," Trowa interupted, "I think we should stay together this time."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "I said that the first time, but did you listen to me? No. You thought we could cover more ground."  
  
"We did though." Quatre said innocently.  
  
"And now we have this mass confusion." returned Duo slumping back into the loveseat.  
  
"You're not helping Duo," Heero gave the braided boy a look, "I want to go home."  
  
Of course when Heero said that, he meant to go home to a nice quiet house and a warm bed with his Shinigami.  
  
"Splitting up is out of the question. Relena will guide us--if she can find it--, and if she can't, we'll figure out a way to trap him somehow. Sound good?" Quatre asked explaining his master plan.  
  
"I'm in, I've seen so many weird things already." Wufei replied.  
  
"Same here, what's a few more freak outs gonna do? What about you Hee-chan?"  
  
"Hee-chan?!" Relena screeched, "You let DUO call you HEE-CHAN???"  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
"Well, yeah...of course he let's me call him 'Hee-chan'. It's called a NICKNAME. Ya see Relena, it's kinda like when you call him 'HEEEEEEEEERO!!!'" Duo explained. He turned his attention back to his koibito, "Heeeeeeeee~chaaaaaan..."  
  
"What do you take me for, Duo? This is a mission and I am convinced that I won't die," Heero glared at them both, "...yet."  
  
"Heero, you're going into the tunnels???" Relena asked anxiously, Heero only nodded, "I suppose I have nothing to do here. And Maxwell DID have a point...alright, you've persuaded me. I will go through the tunnels."  
  
"Good. I say that we leave in fifteen minutes." Trowa scheduled. They all nodded, "In the mean time, Relena should get cleaned up, and everyone needs to check the batteries to their flashlight, Wufei."  
  
"Watch it Barton."  
  
Thus, all went back upstairs to prepare.  
  
This was going to be fun.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Ne Heero, I'll get the spare batteries for the flashlight alright?" Heero nodded as Duo disappeared into the room. He was about to follow Duo in when Quatre called him.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre called.  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Would you mind checking up on the girl for me please?"   
  
Heero shrugged, there wasn't really anything for him to do now.  
  
"Arigato, Heero. Third door on the right, okay?"   
  
Heero headed for the thrid door on the right.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Relena had finally picked a room. Too bad she wasn't aware of whose room it really was. Despite that it was Wufei's former room, the Chinese boy had no problem shoving her in the empty space. She could only wonder why. It seemed to be the nicest of all the rooms.  
  
But of course everyone knows, you can't have nice without a price.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero knocked on third door.  
  
No answer.  
  
Heero knocked again.  
  
No answer.  
  
Heero knocked a third time alittle firmer this time.  
  
KnockKnock came the reply.  
  
KnockKnock Heero shot back.  
  
The door creaked open.  
  
Heero jumped back in surprise to his automatic fighting stance (Jet Li style! Yeah, okay).  
  
The boy heard soft giggling.  
  
Taking light careful steps, Heero entered the room cautiously. He looked around, the room was a light lavender with many pictures, a rocking chair, closet, and bed. The girl that Quatre had asked him to check on was on the floor playing with a carousel. The carousel sang a familiar tune...one from long ago when Heero himself was young. So young, he couldn't remember the lyrics.  
  
The girl giggled again.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at the girl's back. Why was she laughing? What the hell was so funny?  
  
"Don't be shy...come."   
  
The Japanese pilot approached the girl slowly.  
  
"Come play," the giggle whispered, "Come play my game with me..."  
  
"I thought you played you game with Quatre and Trowa."   
  
"Are you lost Oni-chan...?"  
  
"Oni...chan?"  
  
"Yes," the girl giggled, "Oni-chan."  
  
/Are you lost Oni-chan?/   
  
Where had he heard that before? Heero searched his mind for the memory, he drew a blank. Why couldn't he remember? Duo had once told him that he had the memory banks equivalent to an elephant's. He didn't understand what the braided boy was talking about until he remembered being told that elephants had an excellent memory.   
  
So why couldn't he remember where the phrase had come from?  
  
"I...don't know what you're talking about." Heero's tone stiffed, "I know exactly where I am."  
  
"You don't remember me, Oni-chan?" the girl looked up at Heero with sad eyes, "Well, come play with my Memory Wheel with me, maybe then you will remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Remember me Oni-chan." the young girl placed her right hand on the top of the carousel and her left on a horse.  
  
Two eyes flashed red.  
  
Giggling.  
  
"I'm not your Oni-chan." What the hell was wrong with this girl? He's no one's Oni-chan. What was she talking about? He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want her to call him Oni-chan. He didn't deserve it...  
  
Giggling.  
  
"Oni-chan!"  
  
Giggling.  
  
"No."  
  
Giggling.  
  
"Oni-chan!"  
  
Giggling.  
  
"No!"  
  
Giggling.  
  
"Oni-chan!"  
  
Giggling.  
  
"NO! I'm not your Oni-chan!"  
  
Giggling.  
  
"Oni-chan, Oni-chan, ONI-CHAN."  
  
Giggling.  
  
"Nonono! I'm not your Oni-chan!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo had finished packing the spare batteries and Heero's as well in case the others--like Wufei, would need them. The hall was quiet. Now...to find his Hee-chan...  
  
"Nonono! I'm not you're Oni-chan!"  
  
"Heero?" Duo saw one of the doors open and walked towards it.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Shaking his head, Heero covered his ears and squinted his eyes shut, "I'm NO ONE'S Oni-chan!" eyebrows knitting together, he shouted. The only other thing he thought that could possibly help him now was Duo, but the braided boy wasn't here, "Duo!" Heero cried anyway. "I'm no one's Oni-chan..."  
  
Duo ran into the room as soon a he heard his name. He saw Heero kneeling on the floor eyes shut and ears covered. But why? Did he see something or not want to see something? Did he hear something? Demo...everything was so quiet.   
  
"I'm no one's Oni-chan..." he whispered.  
  
"Hee-chan! Heero, what's wrong?" Duo rushed to Heero's side, "Heero!"  
  
"I'm no one's Oni-chan!"  
  
Duo shook Heero trying to snap him out of whatever he was in the first place, "Heero!"  
  
Heero? That was his name. Some one was calling his name, not Oni-chan. Heero opened his eyes as they met with concerned violet, "Hee-chan?" Heero hugged his savior.  
  
"Duo!" holding the boy tightly, he cried.  
  
Duo kissed Heero on the side of his head, "Ne, Heero, what's wrong?"  
  
"That girl..." Heero began, "She was calling me...Oni-chan."  
  
Duo looked around the room, "What girl Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero lifted his head and scanned the small room, indeed, there was no girl, "She was just...here. Where'd she...?"  
  
"It's okay, Heero. Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to you." Duo comforted Heero stroking his back. Heero, letting out a sigh, relaxed to the touch.  
  
Silence filled the room...  
  
"...oni~chan..." sang a soft whisper.  
  
"Duo!" Heero jumped and clang to his koibito.  
  
Duo stared at Heero. Since when was Heero so jumpy? He knew that the boy was edgy, but never jumpy.  
  
"Hee-chan, are you sure you want to go back into those tunnels?" Duo picked Heero up and left the room closing the door quietly. Heero didn't say anything, instead, he enjoyed the free ride to where ever he was going. As long as he was with Duo, he knew he was safe.   
  
"...Oni-Oni-chan doesn't remember me...???" a girl whispered, pale face on the verge of tears.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Relena rushed around the room checking everything out. She opened every door, looked through every window, and pulled out every drawer. But she couldn't find any spare clothes. So sad. However, she did manage to find a hairbrush. It appeared clean to her, Relena began to brush her damaged hair.  
  
"Honestly, I don't understand why Heero is always with Duo. It's not like they're...no! That can't be. I mean, Quatre and Trowa are so obvious, but Heero? Never!" Relena said to herself and continued running the brush through tangles and knots, "He wouldn't, but still, why would they be rooming together with so many vaccant rooms in this house?" It was a good question. Probably be the third good question of the night if she hadn't blown it off. "...oh well."   
  
Relena glanced at the mirror and dropped the brush.  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"AHHH!!!"  
  
Duo and Heero heard in their room right in the middle of a hot kiss. What sucky timing. High-pitched girly scream that meant it must be...  
  
"Wufei!" Duo and Heero said in unison.  
  
"Hee-chan, I'll go see what's up with him, okay? Just stay here and...chill."   
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow, "...Chill?"  
  
"Hai, chill." Duo pecked Heero on his forehead, "Be right back."  
  
With that, the violet-eyed boy was out the door not even bothering to shut it.  
  
"Baka..." Heero rose from the bed, "Why do I even listen to him? The LEAST he could of done was shut the door..." Heero said to no one in particular and went over to the opened door.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Oi, Wu!" Duo pounded on the door.  
  
"Nani???" Wufei asked alittle irritated, why couldn't people just leave him alone? A man needs his privacy. Especially when he wants to finish his letter from Sally!  
  
"Are you okay man?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Wu?"  
  
Wufei opened his door and leaned against the frame, "Maxwell, what do you want?"  
  
"I want to know if you're alright."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Cause you just screamed."  
  
"...Haha very funny. See you in five minutes."   
  
SLAM!  
  
Duo scratched his head, Wufei screamed didn't he?  
  
"Oi! Open the door!"  
  
Wufei opened his door, "Go away Maxwell."  
  
"I jus-"  
  
"I'm fine, go screw Heero, why don't cha?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Leave!"  
  
Duo snorted, "Fine! Unlike you, I'd rather be with Heero having a good f-"  
  
SLAM!  
  
Duo was confused, he was the only one with a girly-scream besides...  
  
"Relena, duh." Duo slapped his forehead, "I knew that."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Heero pulled on the door handle to shut it.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Pull.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Pull.  
  
Nothing.  
  
PULLPULLPULL!!!  
  
Nothing.  
  
Heero stepped outside the door to investigate.   
  
A black object was jammed neatly under the door.  
  
Heero reached for the the unknown figure and examined it. The black object was a horse, but from what? He'd have to show this to the others. He was about to put it in his pocket, but before he could...it vanished. "What the hell-"  
  
"HEERO!"  
  
"Relena?" Heero asked as the blond ran and glomped the off guard soldier, "Heero! There were two men in my bed!"  
  
"..." Heero tried to free himself from the death grip.  
  
"I didn't know who they were, oh Heero, I'm so scared!"  
  
Heero glared down at the girl still trying to free himself from evil clutches, "Unhand me!"  
  
"Relena, grabbing Heero won't help any..."  
  
"Duo?" Heero looked at the direction where the voice came from, and smiled when it was indeed his lover.  
  
"I'm so scared..." Relena sobbed.  
  
Duo chuckled, "Uh, Ojou-san, would you mind letting go of Hee-chan?"  
  
Relena opened her eyes and looked up at Duo, "Would you stop calling him that?"  
  
"Would you let go of him?"  
  
Relena released Heero, "There are two men in my room, and you're worried about me finding comfort in my love's arms."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "Don't ball over it, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." This was not how he wanted to spend his night. "Where's your room?"  
  
Relena pointed to Wufei's former room.  
  
"Well no wonder." Duo grabbed Heero and pulled him over to the room. He opened to door to see Hikage and Marou lounged back on the bed.  
  
"Hello Heero, Duo." Marou greeted, "Won't you join us?"  
  
"Thanks, but I'd rather not, got business to take care of in three and a half minutes. Enjoying yourselves tonight?" Duo asked. Heero stood closely behind the braided boy fiddling with the end of his braid and holding Duo's hand both playing with his fingers, a habit he had formed to avoid being noticed.  
  
"Actually, Hikage and I are feeling as if our personal space is being invaded with strangers."  
  
Relena suddenly appeared in the picture. Duo brought her in front of Hikage and Marou, "This is Relena Peacecraft, I'm sure you've heard of her?"  
  
"Why yes, but she was only a toddler when we last heard about her."  
  
"That's great, but she needs a room, and the girl has a liking for this one."  
  
"This is our room." Hikage spat.  
  
"Hikage, that's no way to treat our guest that has offered to catch that intruder." Marou said to the other then turned to Duo, "Very well, we'll find another room."  
  
"Appreciate it." Duo thanked he faced Relena, "See, there ya go Ojou-san, now you don't have to worry about anyone in this room but you for the rest of the night."   
  
"Have you had any luck with the man yet?" Marou asked.  
  
"Well, Miss Peacecraft here is suppose to help us find him. I'm sure she'll be able to assist us in finding her captor." Duo replied. Heero was still behind Duo doing the same thing as if he was nervous or something. Relena caught a glimpse of what the Wing pilot was doing, they must be really close for Duo to let someone touch his hair. At least, that's what she was assuming.  
  
"I'm very sorry, I was unaware that this was your room." Relena apologized, "I'll keep it clean during the time that I am occupying it."  
  
"Arigato, but I think that you're friends will be needing you now." said Marou accepting her apology. He pointed to the opened door.  
  
Duo, Heero, and Relena looked at the door only to see Quatre headed downstairs. Duo turned back to the bed, "What are you-"  
  
They were gone...again.  
  
"Damn, that's the second time tonight!" Duo cursed, what were they? Magicians?  
  
"I don't want this room any more."  
  
"Nani???"  
  
"I need the sheets to be changed."  
  
"Ugh...c'mon Ojou-san, I think we should get to the tunnels now."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"...Flashlights?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Partners?"  
  
"Chack."  
  
"Lube?"  
  
"Che-um Quat?"  
  
"Nani, Duo?"  
  
"You're reading from the wrong list."  
  
Quatre blushed and realized what he just said. He gave a nervous chuckle.  
  
Relena raised an eyebrow, "What's lube?"  
  
Duo fell over laughing, "Hahahahahaha!"  
  
Nataku's pilot was tempted to kick the body on the floor, and low and behold, he did, "Maxwell get up."  
  
Shinigami collected himself and dusted invisible dirt off him, "Ahem...that was funny Relena, I needed that."  
  
"I don't see how that's funny." Relena returned, "What's lube?"  
  
"It's-ITAI!" Duo cried as Heero gave his braid a good yank, "...nevermind."  
  
"Alright! I think we're set." Quatre said and headed down the stairs.  
  
The lights went out.  
  
"I'm beginning to think that this house has a knack for making the lights go out at inconvienent times..." Duo commented clicking his flashlight on and holding it up under his face, "It's kinda...eerie. Mwahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Maxwell would you stop playing around?"   
  
Duo lowered the light in front of him, "Aw, c'mon Wu, if we're gonna get freaked out, might as well have fun."  
  
"Missions aren't about fun."   
  
Duo looked at Heero, "Maybe not for you, but you better watch your back Hee-chan. You're an easy target."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo held the flashlight between his legs, "Oi Hee-chan, look how far my headlight goes!"  
  
Seeing what the boy was implying, Heero gave Duo a serious glare and snatched the light, shining about twelve feet infront of them, away from his lover.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Baka."  
  
"You are so immature, Maxwell." Wufei rolled his eyes, how could *DUO* be one of them? He was so...Duo-ish.   
  
"Where's that little girl Quatre?" Trowa asked. He hadn't seen her since they had that meeting just awhile ago.  
  
"I don't know, I told Heero to check on her though." Quatre replied, "Was she in the room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is she still there?"  
  
"No."  
  
"...Where did she go?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heero-" Quatre was suddenly cut off by Duo.  
  
"He doesn't know. Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Hai." Quatre and the others climbed down the ladder into the tunnels for the second time of the night.   
  
PatPatPat  
  
Quatre made a pained face as they heard the sound.  
  
Hopefully Relena would be of use to them.  
  
...hopefully.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Headlight...gomen, heheh, I had to make Duo do something humorous. He seemed kinda dull here.  
  
So...is more wanted?  
  
Spookier? How should I do that? 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Yaoi 2x1 (alot), 3x4 (don't worry, Tro and Quat's part will come soon), meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.   
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy!  
  
This part has ***SLIGHT RELENA-BASHING*** (at least slight in my opinion, you may think differently), RFO; I'm not trying to be mean to her (unless you want me too), but it's all apart of the plot.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 13  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"It's this way...I think." Relena making another turn declared.  
  
"You think? Ojou-san, we need to know."  
  
"Don't push me!"  
  
"Who's pushin'?"  
  
"Let me think!"  
  
"...like she ever does..." Duo mumbled under his breath.   
  
"Duo!" Quatre elbowed the braided boy in the gut.  
  
"Itai! Nani, Q-man? What was that for?"  
  
"For being rude." Quatre said, "Why are you throughing a fit?"  
  
Duo eyed everyone before answering his friend, "She was starin' at Heero's ass...AGAIN!" he said not quietly enough for Heero to miss.   
  
Heero glanced at Duo.  
  
Duo glanced at Quatre.  
  
Quatre glanced at Trowa.  
  
Trowa glanced at Wufei.  
  
Wufei glanced at Relena.  
  
Relena glanced at Heero.  
  
"Stop that!!!" Duo ran behind Heero blocking anyone from staring at his beloved's ass. It was his eye candy and his eye candy alone.  
  
"Duo...!" Heero glared.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
PatPatPat  
  
The six people froze. Soon the pats faded.  
  
"Yeah, that was freaky..." Duo said.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Relena had been dragging the boys all over the tunnels for over an hour, "I was SURE that it was this way..."  
  
"Maybe you misjudged, these tunnels all look alike." Trowa suggested.  
  
Relena shook her head, "No, I'm positive..."  
  
"I think you need a nap." Duo said from behind.  
  
"I think you need to shut up." Relena, making eye contact with the boy, glared. Duo returned the glare as sparks zapped in between the two opponents.   
  
"Will you both stop it?! I thought Duo and Wufei were bad, but you two are non-stop!"  
  
Everybody turned to Heero who had suddenly outbursted.  
  
"Nani???" Heero asked. His tone had everyone looking away from him.  
  
Relena stuck her nose in the air and continued to lead rounding a turn.  
  
Duo snorted, "SOMEONE'S being touchy..."   
  
"And SOMEONE hasn't been kissed in over an hour..." Heero said under his breath folding his arms. This was chaos between the girl and boy. He had thought that he had made it clear that he loved Duo alone. Was Duo jealous? But-  
  
Suddenly, Heero was pinned against the tunnel wall, "You're right, Hee-chan..." Duo attacked Heero's flesh with his lips.  
  
Heero snickered, he wasn't too thrilled either that Duo hadn't touched him for a while. Heero slide his hands under Duo's shirt pulling him closer. Duo probbed Heero's mouth frenching the other boy.  
  
"Du...o...? Itai!"  
  
"Nani?" Duo asked as he pulled away from Heero.  
  
"You're pinching me..."  
  
Duo looked down at his hands which were firmly grasping a handful of spandex, "Gomen." Duo said but never released the boy, only loosened his grip. He began sucking on the boy's neck.  
  
The Perfect Soldier was his.  
  
Heero grinned as Duo resumed kissing him. Both ignored the slight pressure they caused against the wall behind them...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Um, guys...where's Heero and Duo?" looking around, Quatre wondered about ten minutes later.  
  
"Yuy and Maxwell aren't here? No wonder it was so quiet..."  
  
Trowa kept silent, he could guess what they were DOING, but wasn't sure where they WERE.  
  
Relena turned around, "Oh no! What if something happened to Heero???" she asked and ran to find him.  
  
"K'so!" the remaining three said and chased after Relena.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Duo hands slid down into the spandex and proceeded to strip them off, but Heero stopped him, "Nani?"  
  
"Duo, not HERE!"  
  
Duo frowned, Heero had never stoped him before. "Why not?"  
  
"What if Relena sees? Or Quatre, or Trowa, or Wufei?"  
  
Heero did have a point. Duo sighed and pulled his hands out, but not before snapping them loudly.  
  
"Itai!" the Japanese youth placed Duo's around his back away from his ass.  
  
"Okokok. Have it your way." Duo seized Heero's lips.  
  
"AAIIIEEE!" Heero and Duo were split apart, "What are you doing to HEERO?!"   
  
"Relena???" surprised, the couple said in unison.   
  
Relena glared at Duo.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Heero saw his koi's cheek redden.  
  
She slapped Duo.  
  
"Duo!" Heero cried and brought his hand to Duo's cheek. He glared at Relena. "What was THAT for?"  
  
"He-he *KISSED* you!"  
  
"Daijoubu, Duo?" Heero asked concerned since he hadn't reacted. "Duo?"   
  
Shinigami grinned an evil grin.  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei stopped when they saw Duo's expression. Pinning Heero harshly against the wall...again, Duo passionately pulled Heero into a rough kiss, Heero moaned. Relena was about to hit Duo again when they parted, but Heero caught her hand.  
  
"Heero! Let me go!"  
  
"Don't touch him."  
  
"He just kissed you AGAIN!"  
  
"You're getting hysterical." Heero replied in between gasp for air.  
  
"Heero-"  
  
"I won't let you hurt Duo."  
  
"Why not???"  
  
Well that was a stupid question, Duo thought.  
  
"Because he's my lover!"  
  
Duo knew that Heero didn't hate Relena, but also didn't like nor trust. He was rather surprised when Heero went out and told her the blunt truth.   
  
"Suki da, Hee-chan." whispered and kissed him for a third time.  
  
Relena's eyes grew wide from Heero's words AND the fact that Duo just kissed him again right in front of her. She raised her fist and attempted to punch Duo in the face-er at least the back of his head, but missed when Duo and Heero slid down to the floor as Relena's fist made contact with the tunnel.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The wall collapsed and they saw a man sitting in a chair watching many monitors of the house and the power box. The power box! So that's why the lights kept on going out...he was eating ramen noodles too, the man turned around in surprise, he made eye contact with Trowa when the uni-banged boy shined the flashlight on his face, then ran through a door of the hidden room.  
  
Trowa's eyes grew wide as he saw the figure, "Set-Setsuna........" he whispered unconsciously taking a protective step in front of Quartre.  
  
"Trowa...?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It can't be..."  
  
"Woah, I'm just glad she didn't hit *ME*, she woulda bust my nose right off of my face. That would have TOTALLY distorted my facial features..." Duo turned to the girl, "Good job Relena."  
  
"Don't just STAND there!" Wufei shouted, he sprinted through the door after the mysterious man.  
  
Before anyone else went after Wufei, Duo stared at the monitor, "Hee-chan! That's our room!"  
  
Heero took a closer look at the monitor. He gasped. It WAS their room...that meant he had seen them earlier! Heero blushed.   
  
"I think we should follow Wufei now." Trowa exited the room followed by Quatre.  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"Come on, Ojou-san." Duo pulled Relena's arm, but Relena shrugged it away, "Don't. Don't touch me."   
  
"Okay then." Duo grabbed Heero's hand and took off.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Where are you going? What are you doing here? Why did you take Relena Peacecraft? How did you get here? What relations do you have with the girl? What are the motives behind your actions? Why-"  
  
"That's enough Wufei." Trowa said. Wufei had caught the man whose face was against the wall and arms were behind his back which Wufei had secure with his own hands.  
  
"Barton, it's about time." Wufei said.  
  
Just then the others caught up, "Sweet Wufei, you caught the bad guy, now we can get out of here." Duo pulled our a pair of handcuffs, "I thought these might come in handy." Duo tossed them to Wufei who cuffed the man.  
  
"You can't leave just yet..." a voice said from behind.  
  
The pilots turned around, it was Hikage and Marou, "What are you talkin' about? We caught the guy. Now we can leave."  
  
"No yet." Hikage said in a low tone. Marou agreed.  
  
"But you haven't played my game with me, yet!" came another voice, everyone turned towards the voice and met with a little girl, the one from earlier.  
  
"It's you..." Heero said.  
  
"Oni-chan!"  
  
Heero hid behind Duo, "I TOLD you, I'm not any one's Oni-chan...!"   
  
"Wait, I thought we already played your game." Quatre said.  
  
The girl shook her head, "No, you only saw my Memory Wheel."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! I'm more than a TAD confused here." Duo said waving his hands, "Why is she callin' my Heero 'Oni-chan'? What the hell is a 'Memory Wheel'? What 'game' are we talkin' about? What the hell is goin' on???"  
  
Marou sighed, "Perhaps we should go upstairs and discuss this. Follow me." Marou escorted the seven of them to the right side of a tunnel. He pressed his hand against the wall and an elevator opened.  
  
"How did you do that???"   
  
Marou turned to Duo, "Mr. Maxwell, I simply pressed a button."  
  
"This house is fucked up!"  
  
Everyone nodded, save the captured man.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"What are we going to do with this one?" Wufei asked referring to the dark man he had recently captured.  
  
Trowa took the man from Wufei, "I'll take care of him." Trowa said and walked the man upstairs.  
  
"Okay, NOW will someone tell me what the hell is goin' on?" Duo asked. Heero stood looking for a place to sit, "Hee-chan, what are you doing?"   
  
"Looking some where to-" Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's waist, then pulled him into his lap and kissed his cheek.  
  
Relena glared.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell, you must be patient."  
  
"I have been patient..." muttered Duo, bouncing his legs causing Heero to move with them.  
  
"Duo, I'm going to check on Trowa." Heero said after a while of being bounced, Duo released him and he proceeded up the stair case.  
  
"I apologize for the great confusion, I have nothing to do with that man your friend just escorted up to the rooms, that's for certain. I am the owner of the house, Hikage and I have lived here for many years..." Marou's voice trailed off as he explained everything.  
  
Everything.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Setsuna..." Trowa said as the man sat down in a chair.   
  
The man was tall and skinny with dark unruly hair that went every which way, his eyes were a piercing maroon that sent shivers up Trowa's spine. He was about five years older than the uni-banged boy having more mature and developed facial features. His pale skin was smooth which added to his eeriness.   
  
Setsuna was a man of dark mystery, the man had several studs running down his left ear and on the right one had a ring at the top of the ear and one on the bottom of the lobe. He was complete with a black choker embroided with silver.  
  
The maroon eyed man hadn't changed since the last time Trowa had seen him, and Trowa knew the history if all of the piercings which at the same time frightened the boy. The only difference was the fact that Setsuna had grown to be a tall man, but all of his features were the same.  
  
Setsuna nodded making eye contact with the other, "Trowa, isn't that what they call you now?"  
  
The uni-banged boy turned away, "I thought you were dead..."  
  
"Here I am, alive and well."   
  
"But...how could you survive after that night? After..." Trowa's voice faded.  
  
"You seem upset to see me...Nanashi."  
  
Nanashi, Trowa hadn't been called that for a very long time...  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Setsuna sighed, "I thought it was pretty obvious I was trying to prevent Relena Peacecraft from signing the treaty..."  
  
"You're..." Trowa punched the wall, "You're...insane."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Trowa?" Heero asked wandering through the halls. "Trowa?"  
  
Giggling.  
  
"Not again." Heero groaned as a girl appeared before him.  
  
"Oni-chan!"   
  
"I'm not you're Oni-chan..."  
  
"Oh, yes you are. I can sense that you remember Mary."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Heero turned around attempting to walk away from the girl, but she ran in front of him, "Are you lost Oni-chan?"  
  
/Are you lost Oni-chan?/  
  
/Are you lost Oni-chan?/  
  
/Are you lost Oni-chan?/  
  
/I've been lost my whole life.../  
  
Heero held his head, he knew who the girl was all along, he just didn't want to remember...  
  
"Oni-chan?"  
  
"You can't be her!" Heero said, "She died along time ago! She couldn't have survived, and it's all my fault that she didn't! Why won't you leave me alone?"   
  
"Daijoubu, Oni-chan?"  
  
"You can't be her! You can't! She's dead! I killed her!" Heero blamed himself shutting his eyes so that he blocked the girl from his vision. "She's DEAD!"  
  
"I *AM* dead, as well as Mary and my Uncle Marou and Uncle Hikage!"   
  
Heero opened his eyes, "You're...what?"  
  
"I'm dead. I *DID* die that night..."  
  
Heero shook his head, "No...then why are you here talking to me?"  
  
"Because I need you to play my game with me. Play my game with me so we can all go home..."  
  
Heero felt a heavy feeling hover over his chest, mentally weighing him down.  
  
"It's my last request..." The girl walked to the window, "I was buried here in the back cemetary, I was sleeping peacefully in the heavens until OZ came to the house and dug all these tunnels. They disturbed four of the graves in the family cemetary, Uncle Hikage and Marou, Mary and my own. After we had been upturned, dismantled, and twisted we were taken from the heavens and returned to earth...as ghost." the girl pointed outside.  
  
Heero walked over to the window and saw what the girl was pointing at.  
  
The boy could barely make out the sight of the selected area. Beneath the rugged weeds, uprooted trees, and rotting plants was...   
  
The family cemetary.  
  
"Where's you dog?"  
  
"Mary was seperated from the rest of us. I haven't seen her in years...only heard the soft barking."  
  
The feeling that hovered over Heero's chest doubled.  
  
"We can't leave the house...the farthest we have ever gotten to it was at the end of the tunnels. The only way we can return is to play my game..."  
  
"What game?" Heero asked.  
  
"My game. The one that takes me home."  
  
"Home?"  
  
"To the heavens with my family." The girl softly replied.  
  
Heero pinched himself like Duo did when Heero first kissed him to test if it was a dream, it was too far-fetched. "Itai..."   
  
It wasn't a dream.  
  
"That's why you have to help me! No one else will..."  
  
Heero wanted to go home too, this house was too weird, he didn't know how much longer he could stand it, "How do I help?"  
  
The girl paused, "...Oh darn, I knew I forgot something..."  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow at the ghost.  
  
"How were they-?" The girl hit her head, "How could I forget how to play my own game???"  
  
Heero arched his eyebrow even higher.  
  
"I know!" the girl snapped her fingers, "The challenge of the game is to figure it out by yourself. I cannot tell you how to save us, then it wouldn't be a game..."  
  
The girl vanished.  
  
Heero didn't know what to do. He was uncertain with a mixture of confusion and something else that he had felt along time ago, but wasn't sure what it was. The girl wouldn't have ever been caught up in this if he hadn't miscalculated the damn explosion!  
  
Why?  
  
Heero fell to his knees, "Gomen, gomen nasai...!" he apologized. "...gomen nasai.........." he started to shake and he didn't know why. "Duo!"  
  
Duo...he always called that name when he felt no one else could help him.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"NANI?! You're WHAT?!" Duo's eyes nearly popped out of his skull along with Wufei, Quatre, and Relena's.  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Now you tell us. You could have said so sooner." Duo rolled his eyes, "I had a make-out contest with a ghost. Wait till Heero hears about this."  
  
Then they heard a cry, "Duo!"   
  
"Heero!" Duo and Relena said both getting up from their seats. Duo turned to Relena, "Is your name 'Duo'? No? Then stay here." Duo said and headed upstairs, "Hee-chan?"  
  
He saw Heero on the floor shaking, "Heero!" Duo ran to the boy and picked him up. "Heero, what's wrong?"  
  
"She's dead Duo, and it's because of me, I remember her, I remember Mary!" Duo craddled the boy and held him close, "It's all my fault...it's all my fault!" Heero sobbed onto Duo's shirt, "It's all my fault Duo, I killed the innocent little girl and her dog!"  
  
"Heero, calm down..." Duo shushed Heero and took him to the bedroom. He didn't like Heero when he was like this.  
  
"I killed her!"  
  
"Stop it." Duo knew exactly what Heero was talking about, it was one of the main source of the boy's nightmares, Heero had told him long ago, and Duo had spent nearly all of his time trying to get Heero to forget about it. Yeah, well, he didn't do a good enough job, "How were you suppose to know the MS would fall like that?" Duo asked, "How COULD you have known? It was an accident, just a freak accident."  
  
"But the girl-" Heero choked on his sob.  
  
Duo patted Heero on the back, "What about the girl?"  
  
"We have to help her get home." Heero said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Heero repeated what the girl had just told him.  
  
Duo pinched himself.  
  
"I already tried that." Heero said feeling better now that Duo was with him.  
  
"Chotto matte, you'll pinch yourself, but you won't let *me*?" Duo asked.  
  
"Nani? I never-" Heero frowned and remember when Duo had pinched him in the tunnels, "It's not like that stopped you..."  
  
Duo grinned and pinched Heero, "Itai!"   
  
"Okay, I'm finished." Duo said kissing Heero. The Japanese youth lay on the bed thinking.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"I feel...bad."  
  
"Bad?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I don't know...just...BAD."  
  
Duo knew Heero still wasn't that great with feelings. Heero was blaming himself for an accident, if Duo didn't know better he would say that Heero felt guilty.  
  
"Guilty?" Duo asked luring himself over the Japanese youth, Heero turned to his Shinigami from underneath, "Is that what it is?" he asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
Heero sighed, "Guilty...I feel guilty."  
  
"Then we'll just have to help that little girl get back home. After that, I think you'll feel alot better, ne?"  
  
"Aa...it feels like a ton of bricks hovering over me."  
  
"No, I think that's just me right now." Duo replied. Wrapping his arms around Duo's neck, Heero smiled and kissed the American's lips. "Oi, Hee-chan?"  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"Did you know that we had a make-out contest with some ghost?"  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Is this too confusing? Or is it just me? 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Yaoi 2x1, 3x4, meant be slightly humorous, and that's about it.   
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy!  
  
Thanks for the reviewing (especially Candy and Yume Maxwell-Yuy). Arigato gojaimas!  
  
Okay, this part has a disturbed enemy (Setsuna), beware, he really freaks me out!   
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 14  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"I'm going to see how Barton is handling that man." Wufei said rising from his seat, "Thank you for making things clearer for us."  
  
Marou nodded, "I think we should be leaving now." with that, Marou and Hikage vanished.  
  
"I'll come with you Wufei." Quatre followed Wufei wanting to know why his lover had volunteered to take the man upstairs, and Trowa had called the man something.  
  
/Setsuna.../  
  
That's right, Trowa had called him Setsuna. Was he one of Trowa's friends? If he was, wouldn't Trowa have told him? Was he an enemy? How did they know each other?  
  
Relena looked around the big emptied room, "Oh damn...wait for me!" the girl said as she scrambled up the stairs.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Ne Hee-chan? Do you think we should find Trowa now?"  
  
"Mmmm..." Wing ZERO's pilot kissed Duo softly.  
  
Heero didn't really want to leave the bed, he just wanted to stay with Duo.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
The boy looked up at Duo and gasped, "Duo...your face is still red from Relena."  
  
"Is it now?" Heero ran a finger along the reddened area of skin and poked it, "Itai!"  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"I didn't think it would hurt."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"C'mon Hee-chan, let's find the others."  
  
Heero nodded as the two got up and searched for their comrades. When they opened the door, they met up with Wufei, Quatre, and Relena. What timing!  
  
"Hey, hey." Duo greeted.  
  
"Maxwell! We're on a mission and you're keeping yourself busy with YUY?!"  
  
Duo waved his hands, "Nononononono! You got it all wrong! Heero was telling me about the little girl, right Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Well then, what's with the little girl?"  
  
Duo repeated what Heero had told him, "So now we have to figure out how to return them to the heavens. THEN we can go home."  
  
"You do realize we will have to repeat this all to Trowa?"  
  
Duo shrugged, "Then I'll make one of you tell him. And we are all standing out here because...?"  
  
"We're going to check up on Barton, Relena-san, I don't think you shout enter." said Wufei. Quatre nodded in agreement.  
  
"What am I suppose to do then?" Relena asked.  
  
"Why don't you go take a nice long bath?" Quatre suggested.  
  
A bath? That wasn't a bad idea, she WAS filthy. A bath would cleanse and relax her. It would help her sort things out about Heero and Duo's relationship as well as the treaty she was suppose to sign. A bath was a GREAT idea. Screw the ghost. Screw the mysterious man. Relena Peacecraft was going to take a bath! Okay, enough about the bath.  
  
"Alright." Relena replied as she headed to her room.  
  
The remaining four continued their search.  
  
"Over here!" Duo said as he entered the room with Trowa. "Ack! Tro, why'd you uncuff him???"  
  
"What's the girl doing here?" cold maroon eyes asked referring to Duo, "I thought all of the Gundam Pilots were guys."  
  
"I *AM* a guy, thank you very much." Duo growled. Okay, he braid was sexy, not effeminate.  
  
"Well you don't look like one..."  
  
What was wrong with this man??? Duo hadn't done anything to him, but just decides it's alright to insult him? Shinigami will not tolerate such shit from anyone! Well, except from Heero maybe, but that's not the point!  
  
Duo opened his mouth to speak-  
  
"Duo, shut up." Heero ordered.  
  
"Hn." Duo replied.  
  
"That's MY line."  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Quatre walked into the room, "Trowa, do you know this man?" he asked.  
  
"An old.........friend..." Trowa replied picking his words carefully, somehow, Quatre knew there was much more to this friendship.  
  
Just then, Wufei came into picture, "Barton! What is the meaning of this? Do you want to endanger our mission?!"  
  
"Relax."  
  
"Yeah, 'relax' you say, 'think happy thoughts with cute cuddly bunnies' you say, well I will not!"  
  
"Wufei, I trust that Setsuna will not flee..."  
  
"Trust? Trowa, dude, this is a mission, you don't trust anybody on a mission, only your comrades..." Duo said, disapproving taller boy's decision, Heero nodded to support his noisy lover. Duo was right. You DO NOT trust anyone on a mission. Yet here Trowa was, uncuffing the suspected criminal. Heero found this very unlikely and unprofessional of Trowa.   
  
"Matteo, how did you know his name?" Duo asked.  
  
"It's none of your concern." Trowa drew in a breath, "If he does flee...I'll capture him myself, and if I have to...I'll kill him."  
  
Setsuna laughed, he laughed a laugh that resembled Heero Yuy's suicidal laughter. "Kill me will you? Very well, I'll try not to roam far..."  
  
It was funny, to Quatre, the two men didn't SEEM like 'old friends'.  
  
"Hn." Heero didn't care if Trowa trusted this guy or not. He took the shackles and recuffed him to the bed post. There were no windows, the only way out was through the door.  
  
"Now Tro, if ya know what's good for ya, I wouldn't take them off again." Duo enforced his lover's actions, he sensed that Heero didn't have a good feeling about this guy. And he knew that Heero was relatively good with instinct. "Let's go, we still have to figure out this game."  
  
"Barton, stay away from this room." Heero ordered, "We can't allow your emotions to interfere with the enemy right now. In fact, Wufei stay here, you have proven that you handle the situation."  
  
"..." Trowa eyed Heero, and Heero shot Trowa a death glare as they began to exit.  
  
Heero gave Wufei a warning look, "No one goes in, and no one goes out." he ordered.  
  
"Hai." a metallic click rang throughout the room as Wufei accepted staying behind, he personally would rather be watching over the captor of Relena Peacecraft for the sake of the mission than see his comrades groping at each other. Especially Yuy and Maxwell. They're non-stop. Wufei cringed at the sick visuals and fought a nosebleed.   
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"So basically, all we have to do is return the four of them to the heavens and bring that Setsuna guy back to Une, ne?" Duo summarized in one quick sentence after talking about the subject and explaining it to Trowa.  
  
"Basically." Heero confirmed.  
  
"BUT. We know there will be future complications."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"What about the game?" Trowa asked.  
  
"That's the puzzle of the whole thing." Duo said as he draped his arm over Heero.  
  
"I don't understand? How does this all tie itself together? Why would they want our help? How are we connected to them?" Quatre asked oblivious to the weight he just added to Heero's load of guilt. The Perfect Soldier hid his face in Shinigami's shoulder.   
  
"Yes, how are we connected?" Trowa asked deciding that it was best to forget about Setsuna at the moment, he could deal with him later.   
  
"We know that Setsuna didn't want Relena to sign the Treaty, but what for? Does he wish to start another war?"  
  
"We'll have to ask those questions later. The problem is how to return the supernatural spirits. Then we can take care of the Setsuna dude."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence. None of the pilots knew anything about helping people rest in peace, it wasn't required knowledge for the war. All they had to do was kill.  
  
Duo suddenly had an idea, "Hee-chan, the girl said that they were 'distrubed', ne?"  
  
Heero nodded into Shinigami's shoulder, Duo smirked and pulled Heero closer. He was such a baby.  
  
"What do you think she meant by distrubed?" Trowa wondered for everyone.  
  
Quatre searched his memory to see if he knew something about burials and death ceremonies. Suddenly, it hit him, "I remember being told that the Egyptians used sarcopagus to protect the great Pharaohs in entering after life. Do you think...?"  
  
"Think that their graves need to be reburied?" Trowa completed.  
  
"Hai, demo...I still don't understand why we're doing it, we don't even know the child...do we?"   
  
Heero sat up, "I do."  
  
"Really, well that would explain the connection. Was she a friend?" Quatre asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, then what were your relations with her?"  
  
Heero took in a breath, no point in hesistating. "I-I-" he struggled with his words, "I...I killed her." Heero studdered, why was it so hard to say? He buried his head back on Duo shoulder. The braided boy felt sorry for his lover. He hugged him tightly. "If it wasn't for me...we would have already been able to leave now. I didn't think she would ever come back..."  
  
"Gomen nasai, I shouldn't have brought it up. Gomen ne, Heero." Quatre said in remorse. Though, it did explain alot.  
  
"It's all my fault..." Heero whispered loud enough for only Duo to hear.  
  
Duo frowned, didn't they have this talk earlier? The American boy scooped the Japanese youth into his arms, "I'm going to take him upstairs."  
  
Quatre nodded watching his companions retreat up the stairs. Once they were gone, he turned to his koibito, "Trowa?"  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"Tell me about Setsuna."  
  
Trowa sighed, "Hai...what do you want to know?"  
  
"For starters, how do you know him?"  
  
"We met on the battlefield on L3 when I was six years old and he was ten or eleven." Trowa replied, might as well go all the way, "He saved me from dying during a fight in MS. I thanked him, he told me his name, Setsuna. He asked for mine. Of course back then I didn't know what my name was so he called me 'Nanashi' from that day on."  
  
Quatre listened to his lover talk about his past memorizing each sentence and storing it in his memory banks for safe keeping.  
  
"We went on our seperate ways, but during another battle, we met up again, and he saved my life a second time. We parted again, the next two times we met, I watched his back and saved him to return the favors.  
  
Along the way we grew close to each other as he to join my squad. Turns out, I was like a kid brother to him and I looked up to him only being six. He taught me battle strategies and everything he knew. He gave me tips, ever since then we watched each others' backs. I even know the history of his piercings. He even tried to pierce my ear.  
  
We had something in common, we were both alone. Demo, I'm not alone anymore, I have you." Trowa gave Quatre a soft half-smile remembering those times, but soon the smile disappeared.  
  
"Until one battle he betrayed me and his companions. He turned on us killing everyone of my comrades, but he spared my life. I guess I should be grateful, but...I'm not. He wanted me to join him on the enemy's side, I refused his offer. Without saying anything, he left me behind, but I knew I would see him again.  
  
Sure enough the next month I saw him. He was vicious, relentless, monsterous. I told myself, it wasn't him, but the enemy. Soon he and I were engaged in a heated battle. It was the hardest battle I ever took on mentally.  
  
After about an hour, I had him gunpointed. 'Sayonara...Nanshi' he said and self detonated. I never saw him again thinking he had died until today...but he's alive."  
  
"Trowa, I'm so sorry." Quatre hugged the other boy. He couldn't believe that Trowa just told him like...everything. That was the most he ever heard out of the taller boy from his own free will.  
  
"Quatre? Is he my still my brother...or my enemy?" Trowa asked, "I always thought of him as a brother, but now after all these years...even now he's on the opposing side."  
  
"What does you heart tell you?"  
  
"...Nothing."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Hai, if I had to, I would save his life, but at the same time if I had to, I could kill him with my bare hands... It's like I'm angry to see his face, but happy too." Trowa said with no emotion once or ever. "Tell me Quatre, have you ever felt like that?"  
  
Quatre shook his head, "No, I haven't."  
  
Trowa bent down and kissed Quatre, "Arigato."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For listening, I haven't told anyone that story."  
  
"I suppose you would want to see Setsuna?"  
  
"Hai, I want to find out just what the hell he's doing here and why he wants to prevent a peace treaty..."  
  
With that said, the two boys walked up the stairs to see the mysterious man.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Heero, you aren't going to make things better by blaming yourself." Duo said as he held a sobbing boy rocking him back and forth.  
  
"But it was my fault...!"  
  
"Oh get over it! I know it's hard, especially for you, but dammit, just do it!"  
  
Heero shook his head, "I can't! I can't..."  
  
"You can, you just don't want to because your sulking in your self pity, Hee-chan." Duo replied kissing Heero's hair.  
  
Heero let out a small whimper, "But-"  
  
"Listen to me Heero, it's in the past and there's nothing you can do about it but accept and move on. You're not getting anything accomplished sitting in my arms sobbing."  
  
Duo was right.  
  
Heero sniffled, "But I like it here." he pouted.  
  
If the Japanese boy could joke like that, he was definitely feeling better, "That's more I like it. I like you here too, but not sobbing. Oh no, you're a big boy Heero Yuy." Duo said tapping his nose. "You do know that you don't have to cry in order to be in my arms, ne?"  
  
"Aa." Heero smiled up at Duo, "All I have to do is jump, and you'll catch me..."  
  
"That's right."   
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"You're too good to me." Heero said and closed his eyes. Duo bent down and kissed the soft lips. "But this doesn't make me feel completely better about the girl."  
  
"I wouldn't expect it to."  
  
"How do I make it go away?"  
  
"Maybe if we help her get home, you'll feel better." Duo suggested. Heero thought about the idea for a moment, "I think it will help me."  
  
Duo gazed down at his lover in his arms. The beauty had his eyes closed, Duo knew that they had to come out of the room sometime, "Hee-chan, we should go..."  
  
Heero snuggled closer to the braided boy, "Five more minutes."  
  
Duo chuckled.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Relena stepped out of he large tub and wrapped a towel around her. She felt clean and refreshed, the bath was very nice. She thought about the treaty, if she didn't sign it, a war between earth and a terrorist faction on L5 would emerge. That was the last thing that the galaxy needed, another war. She set aside those thoughts of the world affairs and thought about Heero...and Duo.   
  
Indeed she was jealous, but again, she found herself happy that Heero had someone that understood him. She understood that Heero Yuy was in love and loved by someone else that wasn't her. And she decided to accept that.  
  
Maybe Relena had a change of heart...  
  
Dressed and now brushing her hair, she sighed.  
  
"I'll accept Heero's relationship with Pilot 02, I should have seen it before. I should have known that they were lovers, but no. I blocked it all out, that's my fault. I suppose slapping him wasn't the best reaction..." Relena said to herself, "I mean, I didn't have any right to...I'm not the Queen of the World. Heero's not my knight in shining armor and I'm not his dream princess...that's the reality. I guess I should apologize to Duo Maxwell..."  
  
Relena ran the brush through her damp hair and sighed again, "But that doesn't mean I can't *dream* of Heero anymore..." the girl licked her lips, "And I'm assuming that also means that I don't have to stop bothering him. We can still be friends after all, right? I'll just be a friend that can't stand him being away too long." Relena began thinking devious thoughts, "And if they *DO* break up for some terrible reason, I'm always here waiting."   
  
"I wonder who gets top..." the wheat-haired girl giggled, "And what would it take to break them up, I wonder. Not saying that I would ever try anything. Oh! But I still love the bastard."   
  
Okay, maybe Relena's heart didn't change at all.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
This was so frustrating, Wufei had tried to pump information out of the stranger, but he wouldn't crack. He kept on asking for Trowa and Trowa alone. What was up with this guy anyway?  
  
KnockKnock  
  
Wufei crept to the door gun at hand walking backwards so he could still see Setsuna, "Nani?"  
  
"It's me, Wufei." a soft voice said through the old wooden door.  
  
"Barton?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To come in."  
  
"You heard Yuy." Wufei said, "No one goes in and no one goes out."  
  
"I don't care what Yuy says, let me in."   
  
Wu-man couldn't believe this, what had gotten into Trowa? He wouldn't go against Yuy's orders, he was never disobedient. Then why would he start now? It must have something to do with the suspect. Yes, that's it. It has something to do with the suspect, but what? He did uncuff him and he did trust him...what trouble would occur now?  
  
"Wufei, I'm going to enter." Trowa said cooly.  
  
The Asian sighed, "Yuy's gonna kill me," he said as he unlocked the door, "You have five minutes."  
  
"Fifthteen."  
  
"Six."  
  
"Fourteen."  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Thriteen."  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Twelve."  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Eleven."  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Ten."  
  
Wufei agreed and opened the door for Trowa.  
  
"Setsuna." he greeted.  
  
"Trowa," Setsuna eyed Wufei, "I've been wanting to talk to you...alone."  
  
"Wufei get out."  
  
"Are you crazy Barton???"  
  
"No. Get out." Wu, left with no options, exited the room and stood outside the door. He was official convinced that if Yuy sees him, he will be hunted down by the Perfect Soldier while Shinigami laughs his head off. What a sucky way to die.  
  
SLAM  
  
Trowa observed the room, it had a very cold feeling in it. As goosebumps emerged from Trowa's skin, he approached the bed. The dim light provided by a small lamp, run by batteries since no one had turned on the power box, was the on the left side of the room. The uni-banged boy could only see half of Setsuna, where as the man could see all of him.  
  
"Nanashi, Nanashi, Nanashi..." Setsuna said mockingly spread out on the firm matress, cuffed. "I never thought I would ever be so vulnerable in front of you."  
  
"What are you doing here." Trowa demanded looking staright at the cold maroon eyed male before him.  
  
"I already told you."   
  
"Why don't you want Relena to sign the treaty?"   
  
Setsuna grew quiet.  
  
"Answer me Setsuna."  
  
"To start another war..."  
  
Trowa glared, "Why? Why would you want to do something stupid like that??? Who sent you?"  
  
"I sent myself."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Setsuna sighed, no trying to escape the questions. This was his Nanashi he was talking to, he could never lie to Nanashi. "I like wars. In fact, I love them! It's the only time when I'm useful. The only time when I'm needed. The only time I can kill whoever, whenever without being punished...It's what I live for. I truly am-"   
  
"--insane..." Trowa finished in disgust.  
  
"I know, you told me that earlier."  
  
"You're not the Setsuna I remember."  
  
"But you're the Nanashi that I recall." Setsuna gave Trowa a disturbing smirk, "Still a kid, an innocent little kid."   
  
"Why else?"  
  
"Why else what?"  
  
"Why else are you doing this?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"No, it's not. You wouldn't just start another war on your behalf, you're not that bold. There's something else you're doing this for." Trowa folded his arms and deepened his glare sending chills up Setsuna's spine with his pirecing emerald eyes. Setsuna could never resist him.  
  
"You're right as always, Nanashi." Setsuna grinned evilly, "I assume you know Dekim Barton."  
  
Trowa's eyes widen, "Dekim?"  
  
"Ah, so you do know him. Well, you don't know him like I do. At least when he was still among the living. Oh no. He was my mentor, my idol, and even like my father. I looked up to him. I obeyed him. I served him. I did everything to please him. In return, he took care of me, he was like family. He even took aliking for me. I've been under his control ever since I last saw you...until he died..."  
  
That's where he had been hiding! With Dekim Barton. All these years, he had thought that Setsuna had died, but again, he had teamed up with the enemy.   
  
"After Dekim was pried from me, I became depressed much like when I lost you, growing more blood thirsty by the moment, and as we speak." Setsuna said, "I vowed revenge on his enemies, which were now my foes as well. I would kill them myself...with my bare hands. Squeeze them until their eyes popped out and exploded...that's what I would do.   
  
First I beat the shit out of and shot the officer who killed Dekim directly." Setsuna stared Trowa in the eye, "But what good became of it, after I killed him? I felt empty inside...I moved on to crowds and parties terrorizing the politicans who opposed Dekim.   
  
I did it for Dekim and to soothe the burning pain I felt...only for temporarily did the pain subside. I realized it would be impossible to kill them all. It was pointless, even so I did as much as I could..."  
  
Trowa stared back at Setsuna, he never thought the man before him was ever like that.  
  
"I'm a killer, ruthless and willing. I have no one. I enjoy feeling the warm crimson between my fingers, sometimes I lick it off my hands..." Setsuna wickly smiled at Trowa, "You don't know how good it can feel. You haven't killed unless you drink the blood, some are sweet, some are sour. Type AB is the best...it's a mixture of both, right in the middle...tangy. I love it! I love the taste. When I get to someone with type AB, sometimes I can't help but suck them dry...almost as if I were a vampire, but I'm not...no fangs." Setsuna said with and evil cackle.  
  
Sickened by what the man was saying, Trowa pried his eyes away. How could he have turned into this?  
  
"The Barton Foundation crumbled as you already know, and now I have no where to go," Setsuna sighed, "I've started a terrorist gang on L3, perhaps you've heard of it? Maybe not. Most of the men have left, very few remain. The ones that abandoned us were killed. Not surprised though are you? Well, the remaining followers have vowed to revive the dead foundation and have hell break loose, but in order to do that, we must have no obstacles standing in our way..."  
  
Terrorist gang on L3? Emerald eyes glared at each word the flowed from Setsuna's mouth.  
  
"My next target are the Gundam Pilots, Nanashi."  
  
Gundam Pilots...that meant him, and Quatre, Wufei, Duo, and Heero!  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they wanted to stop the Barton Foundation. That's why. I'll stop as many people as I can. It's all I have to do. Dekim was the only one I had, and the Gunam Pilots helped to destroy him!"  
  
Trowa stared blankly at Setsuna. He was the real enemy. He was the foe.   
  
Setsuna was no longer his brother...   
  
"It's all part of my master plan. Preventors are so predictable. Take someone of high rank from the chair, and they will send the best out to retrieve the lost. In this case, Miss Darlin is the high ranked and the Gundam Pilots are the best, it's perfect. I have you all right where I want you. I trained hard to take on the Gundams, but now it's just the pilots, I am prepared to take extreme measures. I look forward to kill each and everyone of your comrades, especially the Japanese boy, rumor is, he's the best. I will succeed...and once I do, I will carry out Dekim's plans to have the earth in the palm of my hand...just like he wanted.  
  
They would have been dead this evening if those other people weren't around. I can't do it in front of them..."  
  
"Other people?"  
  
"The girl, dog, and the two men." Setsuna replied, "They won't allow it..."  
  
Trowa was confused, "Why not? Why didn't you kill Relena when you had the chance?"  
  
"I wanted to have my way with her first, of course. What else is she good for? Nothing! I can't now that you and the other people are here. Oh well, there will be other women and men like the ones I have already put out of misery..." Setsuna paused, "You know Nanashi, the small blond pilot wouldn't be such a bad--"  
  
"No one will touch Quatre." Trowa could never allow that no matter what.  
  
The uni-banged boy nearly threw up his dinner (no offense to Heero). Have his way with Relena? That was just plain out sick! Both ways. Trowa kept his cool and continued listening.  
  
"I have gone insane, Nanashi, but I will not reach out for help. I don't want it. Oh no, I will kill your comrades just like before. I will kill Relena. I will kill the world! I want the world in my hands, and when I have it, I'll smash it into thousands and thousands of pieces..." Setsuna began to laugh, manical laughing. It hurt Trowa's ears.  
  
Finally, he stopped.  
  
"But I will not kill you." Setsuna sighed and whispered, "I can't..."  
  
Setsuna began his evil laughter again. The light from dim lamp faded.  
  
Trowa exited the room emotionally shaken. Outside, Quatre and Wufei were waiting patiently for him.  
  
"Well Barton? Did he tell you anything?" Wufei asked.  
  
Trowa nodded.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
Trowa turned to Wufei and his lover.  
  
"Barton?"  
  
"Don't let anyone enter that room." Trowa said. Quatre looked up at the taller boy.  
  
"Trowa, what did he-"  
  
"He wants to kills us........."  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
um...Setsuna didn't take his medicine today. How's this going so far? I think I'm almost finished. Just a few more parts. 


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Yaoi 2x1, 3x4, meant be slightly humorous, long chapter, and that's about it.   
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy!  
  
Arigato to the reviewers, good motivation. ^_^  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 15  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
  
"Let's go now."  
  
"Five more minutes."  
  
"It's been twenty."  
  
"...so?"  
  
"Heero, come on. We gotta see what the other guys are up to."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes. Besides, I can't feel my arms."   
  
Heero looked up at Duo and Duo returned the gaze. "I don't wanna." Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's neck.  
  
"You're such a baby!" Duo said.   
  
"I don't wanna." Heero repeated and glared.  
  
"Fine, don't get up."  
  
"Hn." the dark haired boy replied. Duo lifted Heero and carried him to the door, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Where ever other people are." Duo said, seeing that the halls were vaccant, he headed downstairs with the precious bundle in his arms.   
  
The two entered the living room area only to see Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre sitting on the couches, "Well look who's here, Heero." Duo said, he noticed that Quatre had an extremely troubled look on his face, "Quat, why so blue?"  
  
Wufei turned to the couple's direction, "Maxwell!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Will you explain why you're carrying Yuy like that???"   
  
"He wouldn't get up." Duo shrugged, "What happened Q? Looks like someone's out for your head, or somethin'."  
  
Quatre looked at Duo, "Someone *IS* out for my head, and yours, Heero's, Relena's, and Wufei's."  
  
"Nani?" Heero and Duo asked in unison.  
  
Quatre tugged on Trowa's sleeve, "Tell them, koi." Trowa nodded and explained what had happened in the room. "His solution is to kill us..."  
  
"Except you." Heero added. Reluctantly, he lowered himself to the ground from Duo's arms and glared.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"He won't kill you, will he? You're immune, aren't you?"  
  
Trowa looked down, "Immune I am, he said that he couldn't..."  
  
"That's what I thought." Heero threw his glare at Wufei, "Did I not instruct you not to let anybody in?"  
  
"I-"  
  
Heero snorted. Duo grinned, "Maybe he should sit in the back with us on our way home, ne Hee-chan?" Heero nodded, that was a great idea.  
  
"Injustice!"  
  
"Shut up." Heero ordered, bossy lil thing, ne?  
  
"How should we handle this?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero thought for a moment. What was the best way to take care of the matter? "We don't."  
  
"What do you mean, Hee-chan?"  
  
"We don't do anything. We return the girl and her uncles, and retreat to head quaters."  
  
"What about Setsuna?" questioned Wufei, they were just going to ignore his presence, they didn't know him, save Trowa, but that was different, he hadn't seen him in a while. Who knew how leathal this one man could be. He even said that he had been training to take them on.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Are we just going to leave him while we figure out the ghost thing?" Duo asked wondering the same thing as Wufei, "I mean, what if he escapes or something and tries to kill us while we're off guard?"  
  
"Then stay on guard."  
  
"..." Duo gave Heero a half-lidded glare, "It's not as easy as it sounds..."  
  
"Hn, by the looks of it, he doesn't seem to be very approachable." Heero said, "Let alone get close enough to do anything with him..."  
  
"I agree with you on that, Heero," Trowa said, "In the past he's been uncontrollable. It would indeed be difficult to do anything to him at the time now. It's best to just leave him where he is."  
  
"So we just leave him hangin' up there?"  
  
"Une said that she wanted us to bring him back for further interrogation, didn't she?" Heero reasoned, "Therefore, we leave him as he is and take him in later...we're taking Relena with us anyway, so if he wants to kill us, he'll have to find us. I don't see why we shouldn't leave him up there, out of our way for now...unless you have something else in mind you would like to propose."  
  
"What could *I* possible have in mind?" Duo asked, actually, he wanted to hit Setsuna over the head with a pipe, but that was considered very 'unprofessional' he supposed.  
  
"Hm, I don't know what *could* you possibly have on your mind? Perhaps...Heero?" came the reply from Trowa, Quatre snickered in Trowa's grasp.  
  
Duo thought for a moment, "That, sirs, I find very true. But which one should I think of now?"  
  
Wufei cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean? There's only one Yuy, Maxwell."  
  
"Ah, yes, but with one Heero comes many variations. Such as at Christmas, you can have a Santa Heero or a Heero Reindeer. Or on Easter, you can have an Easter Bunny Heero, and on halloween, you can have a Pumpkin Heero--if I'm lucky, I'll get a Satan Heero or Angel-- On 4th of July, you can have an Uncle Sam Heero. Thus brings us to St. Patrick's Day where Heero can be in several shades of green or a leprechaun. Then you can have him as a Turkey or a Pilgrim--OH! He could be a native! Fun! Yes, he can be a native on Thanksgiving. When April Fool's comes, yeah well, he's in for a surprise. On the new full moon day, August 15, he can just walk about butt naked thus displaying his cute full moon to anyone who walks by. I assure you, it's a cute ass. Sometimes we just play plain dress-up and dude, whoever knew Hee-chan could be so spontaneous! And I never know what he's going to for our anniversaries, he always keeps that a secret, which is always fun. As much as I like his anniversary things, Valentine's Day is by far the BEST! Ribbon Wrapped Heero is so SEXY! I mean he-MUUUHHH!"  
  
"Duo!" shutting his lover up, Heero clamped a hand over Duo's mouth. He would of done it sooner if he wasn't so shocked that the braided baka just told his comrades most of his treats for him. Most of them at least.  
  
"EEEeeeEwo! NnnnaaaaaaMIII???"  
  
"Shut up!!!"   
  
Duo let out an exasperated sigh under Heero's hand, "Oogaayyogaayyoogggay!" Heero uncovered Duo mouth, "But you haven't seen Heero unless you see him in a bubble bath! But the bubble baths are so hard to choose from. See, you have the orange bath, apple, grape, berry mix, kiwi, pear, pineapple, banana, mango, melon, lime, lemon, papya--mmm, but the best is strawberry. I mean Heero with pink bubble suds in his--"  
  
"Omae o korosu!"   
  
"Okay, I won't say anymore."  
  
"Yeah right." Wufei interjected. Trowa and Quatre silently agreed.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hee-chan! I'm soooorrrrrrryyy! Gomen ne!"  
  
"Hn." Heero turned away from Deathscythe's pilot.  
  
Duo's mouth nearly dropped to his knees, "I said I was sorry! You don't mean that!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeroooooo!" Duo whined, "Next time, I'll buy all the chocolate fudge and whip cream you want!"  
  
"Duo...!"  
  
"Oh my gods Heero, you're such a *baby*!"  
  
Quatre giggled politely, "I agree Duo, have you ever seen a Lion Trowa before? And I swear he makes the sexiest clown!"  
  
If Trowa had water in his mouth, it would have been sprayed everywhere, "Quatre...!"  
  
"Ahem!" a muffled noise in Wufei's direction. All eyes on Wu-man who was pinching his nose tightly, "Can we get back to the mission?"  
  
"Oh yeah..." turning to Wufei, Duo said, "Gomen, didn't mean to get sidetrack." the braided boy gave the others a sheepish laugh. Heero just glared holes into the idiot's back.  
  
"Anyway, what about Relena?" picking up where they left off, Quatre asked concern for the girl's sake. "He said that he had intended to kill her as well...and we all know that she can't protect herself. What are we going to do with her?"  
  
"Pair her up with Wu-man!"  
  
"NANI?!" Wufei shouted, "No, no, and NO!"  
  
Heero glared, "Then what do you think we should do Wufei?"  
  
"I don't know. Give her to Maxwell!"  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What are you saying Yuy? You want to endanger the mission?"  
  
Heero folded his arms and glared, "If being Relena's baby-sitter is what it takes, then yes I will do it for the mission."  
  
"Heero!" Duo pouted pulling Heero into his arms, he turned to Wufei, "Omae o korosu!" Duo snapped.  
  
"Bring it on Baka!"  
  
"Justice freak!"  
  
"God of Crap!"  
  
"Dishonorable Nataku slave!"  
  
"Heero Fuc-"  
  
"You guys, we shouldn't be fighting at all!" Quatre interjected, "You sound like children!" The blond had a point. Wufei and Duo ceased their bickering, for now.  
  
"I'm not leaving Quatre." Trowa said with a tone that reeked 'no argument'. He possessively wrapped an arm around his koibito's slender waist, "I don't care what anyone says." Quatre stood on his tippy-toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Hee-chan's mine." Duo claimed.  
  
Wufei groaned, that leaves him to baby-sit the former Queen of the World...again. He could only wonder why there wasn't a sixth Gundam Pilot. Well there was, but it was another Peacecraft, so it still didn't help.  
  
"You better go check on that princess, Wu."  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell." Wufei said and left for the girl's temporary room. Why him? Why is HE always tortured? Walking up the stairs, Wufei shouted the only word that described his mood, "Injustice!"  
  
The four of the remaining pilots slumped back on the couch waiting for Wufei's return. Moments later a grumpy Asian and refreshed Vice Foreign Minister trotted down the stairs.  
  
"Hi Heero!"  
  
Heero folded his arms, "Hn."  
  
"Well, now that everyone is here, shall we call the spirits and get this over with?" Quatre suggested.  
  
Duo grinned, "OI MAROU! HIKAGE! LITTLE GIRL AND HER DOG! COULD WE SEE YOU FOR A SEC???" Duo yelled as the others covered their ears. They waited. Nothing happened. "Anou, didn't I yell loud enough?"  
  
"That's not what I meant by 'call the spirits'..." Quatre said, "Perhaps you were being too literal."  
  
Heero rolled his eyes, "Baka."  
  
Duo shrugged. Suddenly, Marou, Hikage, and the little girl appeared before them, but no dog.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Maxwell?"  
  
"We're ready to help you return to the heavens."  
  
"Excellent..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Look what you got us into Maxwell." Wufei accused.   
  
"Hey, I'm sorry if I don't know where the family cemetary is!" The six had been told to head for the cemetary for a starting point. The ghost didn't know what they would do once they found the burial ground. They just thought it was a good place to begin. 'Whatever floats your boat,' they said.  
  
Heero was sure that they were all heading in the right direction, but he didn't see any tomb stones.  
  
The boys (and girl) had been hiking through tall weeds, roots, and rotting trees. It was about 3:10 in the morning, and everyone was fed up with this crap.  
  
"Well now we're lost!"  
  
"Would you just leave me the hell alon-ITAI!!!"   
  
"What now?" Trowa asked hand in hand with Quatre.  
  
"I stubbed my toe!" Duo whinned and pointed to the source of his pain.   
  
Heero took a closer look at the area..., "Duo, it's a head stone."   
  
"So now I'm walking on a grave?"   
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Oh great." Duo bent down and shined his flashlight on the rock as Heero brushed dirt and weeds off the perfectly straight stone, "Ash Katchem...age twelve...deceased due to electrical shock while bathing pet..."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, "Oooooookkaaaaaaayy..."  
  
"Poor Ash..." Quatre sighed, "So young, how awful."  
  
"Yeah, betrayed by a loved one...tsktsk." Duo shook his head and moved on to follow his lover who really didn't give a rat's ass for the grave. He was looking for one thing, actually four; Marou's grave, Hikage's, Mary's, and the little girl's...  
  
The rest of the group continued walking.  
  
THUD  
  
"OW! SHIMATTA!" Wufei shouted. All eyes on Wu-man. Wufei was laying face down on the ground.  
  
"What cha doin' down there, Wu?"  
  
Wufei glared, "I tripped over something." Quatre helped the Asian to his feet. The onyx eyed boy located the cause of his fall. "A shovel?"  
  
"Shovel?" Heero repeated.  
  
"Yeah, it was just laying here...-"  
  
"Bring it." the Japanese boy ordered, "It could come to use."  
  
Wufei nodded and picked up the rusted tool.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
A half mile and fifty graves later...  
  
"Well, so far we passed Misty, Brock, Sarah, Sakura, Jesse and James from Team Rocket (blast off at the speed of light), Professor Oak, St. Tail, Tsukino Usagi, Tsukino Rini, Akira, Rin, Shukaido, Alice, Haruka, Fred Luo, Yuriko, Aya, Ceres, Shota, some Mikages, Gohan, Goku, Chi Chi, Vegeta, more unknown dudes, and Joe. No offense to them or anything, but where the hell are the one's we're looking for???" Duo complained, "There aren't even graves in this part! Why are we even checking this place out?"  
  
"Shut up, Baka. They said that they were distrubed. Who is to say that they aren't scattered out here?" Heero asked.  
  
"I'm tired! My feet are killing me and I just took a bath too!" Relena said, "Can we take a break?" the girl didn't wait for an answer, she plopped down on the nearest thing, "Ouch!" Relena cried and jolted up.  
  
"Relena-san are you alright?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I sat on something." Relena replied. She brushed her fingers over her rocky seat. "It's a grave."  
  
"What's it say?" Quatre asked.   
  
"Um...who's Maaaaa..." Relena paused, "I can't make it out."  
  
Trowa walked over to the stone and moved Relena aside to read it. "...Maro--. The last name and letters are worn off." Trowa concluded.  
  
"Well I'll be damned..." Duo smirked, "That's the second time she found something for us on accident."  
  
Relena threw a sideways glance at Shini-Whatever's direction.  
  
"What are we going to do with it now?" Duo asked. Heero looked at Wufei, "Dig."  
  
"Nani? Why me?"  
  
"You have the shovel." the Japanese boy reasoned. Wufei sighed and pushed the shovel into the soft dirt tangled in weeds.  
  
Duo, hand in hand with Heero, wandered off not too far to see if they could find anything else. And just to be alone and away from everybody else.   
  
"Never thought I'd be takin' a midnight stroll with my koibito out in a cemetary, ne?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I don't know, this place isn't too bad..." Duo suddenly changed the subject, "How do you think Relena is takin' us?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Really? I didn't think about that, but she seems okay right now, I mean either she has noticed our touching or she just gave up caring, ya know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't expect someone like you to..."  
  
"What are you implying?"  
  
Duo chuckled and brought Heero's hand to his lips. He embraced the boy holding him tight. The braided boy pulled Heero under a tree and claimed his lips. Oh, he loved his Hee-chan. As he and Heero were occupied, Duo caught something from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Nnnnn...chotto matte Heero..." Duo said breaking the kiss. Fingers entwined, Duo showed Heero what he had seen. "What the hell is this?" Duo asked picking up the round yellowish object. They took a closer look. "Oh gross! I'm holding someone's head!" dropping the skull, Duo shouted.  
  
"Duo wait. Don't-" Heero caught the bone.  
  
"Heero, put it down, that's sick!" Duo said not wanting his koi to have dirty hands.  
  
"What if this belongs to one of the three people we're trying to get back home?" Heero asked shaking the head infront of Deathscythe's pilot.  
  
Duo made a disgusted face, "That's even more distrubing!" he said, "What makes you sure isn't anyone's???"  
  
Heero looked up at Duo and pecked him on the cheek, "I just...have a feeling."   
  
"Just don't touch me with that..."  
  
"Nani? Like this?" Heero rubbed the cranium against his arm making it tingle all over.  
  
"Gross! Don't do that!!!" Duo swatted it away, "Stop!"  
  
"Hn." Heero ceased his teasing and with that, the two went to find the others.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
ThumpThump  
  
"I hit something." Wufei declared, "Wood." he continued to dig around. Pilot 05 was at the edge of whatever he had hit. He could feel the vibration under him from the hollow wood. A casket. It had to be, for crying out loud, it even had a stone to prove it!  
  
Quatre's heart was pounding. Faster and faster it went with each scoop of dirt Wufei added to the pile he had just dug. The Arabian didn't know what to think, he couldn't think. He glued his eyes on Wufei, the shovel, and the grave...  
  
Suddenly something hit his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! How's it comin'?" shouting, Duo asked looking over Quatre's shoulder.  
  
"Ahh!" Quatre jumped and turned around.  
  
"Damn Quat, you yell loud enough to wake the dead!" he looked around and whispered, "No pun intended..."   
  
"Duo, you scared me!" Quatre said, Trowa glared at the braided boy, "Leave him alone, Duo." he warned.  
  
"Gomen, gomen." Duo said casually.  
  
"Did you find anything on your trip?" Trowa asked not really expecting an answer, but a cocky grin and a blushing Heero. He was surprised when he got an answer with words.  
  
"Sure did." Duo said and pointed to Heero. Trowa looked at the object in the boy's hand. Heero tossed it to him.   
  
He caught it with ease and realized what he was holding, "A...skull?"  
  
"Yep, found it under a tree." Duo said, "You?"  
  
"Wufei's digging it up right now."  
  
The Chinese pilot pried open the wooden casket, they all peeked in...  
  
"Oh Budda!"  
  
"Oh Allah!"   
  
"Oh......"  
  
"Oh Lord!"  
  
"Oh Kami."  
  
"Oh Gods," Duo said, "Does that thing reek or what?" Everyone stared at Duo, "Nani? It stinks."  
  
Inside the cushion casket was a rotted away corpse. It was strange to see the dead in formal wear. Judging by the clothes, Trowa could tell that the corpse was none of the four contestants.  
  
"This isn't any of them." he said. Duo looked up, "What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Just look at it, obviously, this was a middle aged women by the dress and height."  
  
Quatre peered down at the body again, "He's right."  
  
"So I just did all of that digging for nothing?" Wufei asked wiping sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"K'so!" Wufei slammed the coffin lid down, "Someone else can rebury her." the irritated Asian handed the shovel to the closest persin next to him which ever-so-conviently happened to be the braided baka, "Dig." he said.  
  
Duo stared at the rusted metal hooked onto a piece of wood, "Why me?"  
  
Wufei snorted, "Because you're the one with the shovel."   
  
Duo glared at the Asian, "Omae o korosu..."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Okay," Duo put the finishing pats on the fresh dirt he had just covered the mistaken burial site, "Shall we move on?"  
  
Heero nodded as the rest continued their search for the four missing graves...  
  
Duo lolled behind humming a tuneless song.  
  
"Duo?"   
  
Shinigami turned to the voice, "Oh hey, Ojou-san! Somethin' I can do for you?"  
  
Relena shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I just wanted to apologize."  
  
Duo eyed the girl, "You're not gonna try to sell me stupid gadgets from those catalogs are you?"  
  
"No, no. I wanted to apologize for hitting you earlier in the tunnels. I admit, it was uncalled for and I regret I resorted to such warlike actions. Gomen."  
  
Duo cocked an eyebrow, RELENA was apologizing to HIM? That was just too funny. He began chuckling.  
  
Heero turned around at the noise only to see Duo laughing, he waited for Duo to catch up with him, "What's so funny?" he asked. What was he laughing at?  
  
Duo shook his head, "Nothing." Heero latched on to Duo's free arm swinging freely from its body. The braided boy turned back to Relena beside him, "Gomen, I had to get that out of my system, I really do have awful timing. Your apology is accepted since you didn't bust my nose off." he said with a smile.  
  
Relena smiled back and walked ahead of the couple leaving them alone.  
  
"What was so funny Duo?" Heero asked sensing that Duo wasn't telling him the complete truth.  
  
The braided boy had expected that, "She apologized for slapping me."  
  
Heero frowned, "That's not funny..."  
  
Duo shook his head again and kissed Heero's soft lips, "Don't worry about it."  
  
"You have an odd sense of humor."  
  
"Maybe you just have an odd sense of everything."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Twenty minutes later, the yard began fogging up.  
  
"Great just great! Now we have to find them in THIS?!" Duo asked, shovel slung over his right shoulder and Heero on his left, "We're never gonna find them, we can barely see the person in front of us!"  
  
"Calm down Duo, maybe in a few minutes it will clear up. Just stay together." Trowa said stil carrying the unknown cranium. All agreed since no one would want to be wandering off alone in the cemetary, that could cause some psychological neurotic damage. Quatre, holding Trowa's free hand, shuddered, Trowa squeezed his hand for reassurance. The blond smiled to himself and leaned into the other.  
  
Wufei looked down at the ground, "Is it just me, or is the ground moving?" everyone else brought their eyes down to their feet. The fog slowly cleared giving them a good look below.  
  
"Snakes..." Duo said.  
  
"Snakes?" Heero repeated, Duo nodded as the Perfect Soldier held his arm at a circulation stopping grip. "Duo..."  
  
"Aww! They're so cute!" Relena chirped, "Look, there's the mommy, and daddy, and the little children!"   
  
Heero glared at the girl, 'I hate snakes...' he thought.  
  
"Ahh!"   
  
"Wufei!" the pilots called in unison.  
  
Quatre ran over to his comrade, "Wufei what's wrong?"  
  
"It went up my pants!" shaking his leg rapidly, the dark haired boy shouted.  
  
"Well get it out." Duo said casually. Wufei kept shaking and finally, the snake fell out. "Hentai!" The Wu-man spat at the snake. Duo took a closer look, "Wu-man, it's just a harmless garden snake."  
  
"That was in my pants! What if it bit me or something?! I could have lost all of my pride just then!"  
  
"And you say Hee-chan and I are gross..." Duo mumbled.  
  
Just before the snake slithered off, Heero swore that it had a bullet hole in its head, right where he had shot the other snake earlier. "Masaka..."  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
Heero shook his head, he was just imagining things, "Nothing."  
  
"Look over there." Trowa said, he pointed to something protruding well over three feet from the ground at a 45 degee angle. The object was just as wide as what Wufei had dug up. It was also wooden with weeds and algae growing from the sides.   
  
"Do you think--"  
  
"Only one way to find out, Quat." Duo said and pulled Heero over to the unknown protrusion. "It's a coffin alright." claimed patting the wooden casket.  
  
The Japanese pilot attempted to open it, but there was a nice well-built lock on the half way point. "It's locked." Heero declared tugging the iron weather resistant lock.  
  
"Yes! FINALLY!" Duo cheered. Heero cocked an eyebrow with the others. "Do you know what this means?" pulling out a hair pin, Duo asked, the rest shook their heads, "It means I get to use my lock picking skills!"   
  
Cobalt eyes glared, "Baka."  
  
After about thirty seconds, Duo had the lock picked and opened, "Ta da!"  
  
Heero lifted the half door to the casket. He studied the remains; the skull had dark black thin hairs remaining on the it, and seemed tall from the inside of the coffin, it was a middle aged male."...Hikage."  
  
Duo smirked and began digging the coffin up, "One down, three to go."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Shinigami managed to dig up the casket and the whole to rebury Hikage in at a record time speed. He didn't know why, but he felt a strange comfort in the graveyard. Maybe it had something to do with that Shinigami thing.  
  
"Should we put him in, or wait until we find the others?" Quatre asked.   
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Bury them together," said Trowa.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Trowa shrugged, "I just think they would like to leave together."  
  
"Alright, remember this site, and let's look for the others." Heero commanded, such a tough boy. That is, until he sees a snake. The reptile slithered through the tall grass and Heero clang to Duo.   
  
"You're such a baby." Duo said.  
  
Ten minutes later and Relena had managed to stumble (literally) over something leaving a hole where she had accidently kicked it with her shoe. Heero examined it and determined that it was the little dog, Mary. The pilots dragged the Mary's coffin over by Hikage's.  
  
"Two down, two to go."  
  
Thirty minutes later...  
  
"Dammit!" Wufei cursed, Maxwell had just handed him the shovel and the temperamental Chinese boy threw it down into the ground and struck something. They quickly dug it up.  
  
Heero pried open the casket, it was headless.   
  
Judging from the remains, it had to be Marou, who else had long thin dark strands of hair left in the coffin besides him?   
  
"Weeeeeelllllll, I guess we know who this belongs to." Duo said as Trowa handed Heero the skull. Skillfully attaching the head back on, they brought it back to Hikage's site.  
  
"But then, if he WAS buried to begin with, why was he still on earth?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I don't know. Must have lost his head!"  
  
The pilots and Relena glared at Duo, this was no time for stupid jokes. "Baka." they all said in unison.  
  
"Three down, one to go."  
  
Heero didn't want to admitt it, but he was getting alittle nervous now. He didn't realize the bruises he had put on his lover's skin from his tight hold.  
  
The last fifteen minutes of the search felt like hours for Heero, long, torturous hours. He didn't want to go through with it, this wasn't apart of the mission. All they had to do was take Relena and Setsuna back to Preventors HQ, not rebury people who had died during the war. He was on the brink of running away from the cemetary, pack up, knock Setsuna out, and leave for his nice, warm, comfy bed with Duo.  
  
"Hee-chan, you're killing my arm." the chestnut haired boy said. Duo smiled at Heero, "You look troubled, koi."  
  
"I don't want to do this." he whispered.  
  
Duo frowned, "Oh c'mon, we're almost finished. Just this last one and we'll be home free after we take Setsuna in. You can't chicken out just yet." Heero found comfort in Duo's words. "You don't have to open the casket if you don't want to, I'm sure Wufei or Trowa, hell even Quatre or Relena will do it! You don't have to look either." said Duo. He bent over and kissed Heero. Duo was right. With the new confidence, Heero deserted all ideas of fleeing and continued looking for the last person.  
  
The girl.  
  
Relena watched the two lovers, namely Duo and Heero, hold each others' hands and make kissy faces. She felt a sharp twing of jealousy, but calmed it knowing that she was no competition against Duo. She had to say, they were cute together though. The girl couldn't help but smile at the boys. She averted her attention to Trowa and Quatre, they were so perfect for each other. So understanding, so innocent, so protective, so loved...She envied the love that they possessed.  
  
She watched as Trowa bent down and planted gentle kisses down the blond's neck, even if they were two boys, it was certain that they were meant for each other...they looked...natural, if you could call it that. She sighed. Trowa wrapped his arm around Quatre waist and kissed the top of his head. Heero and Duo did things like that, but more playfully, not romantic. Either way, Relena wondered why she didn't have a love like that. She looked up at the sky as if could give her an answer, did she even like guys?  
  
"Over here." Wufei called, he had found a smaller casket upturned from the ground. It was pretty beaten up, the weather had eroded away the lock and the door freely swang open before anyone touched it. The wind caused the hinges to creak with the movement of the door. It was held up but roots and rocks.  
  
Duo took a deep breath, "Ya ready Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero nodded and approached the coffin.  
  
Inside was what he feared for many years, the source of his nightmares.  
  
The girl who call him Oni-chan...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Sun hat and white dress is what Heero saw. Just as the girl's spirit was wearing now.  
  
Heero was pained, the girl in the casket was rotting, her youth was taken away from her because of him. It was his fault, seeing the once beautiful youth dead, only made Heero feel worse. He had done it to the girl. It wasn't just a freak accident, it was all his fault! Heero blamed himself more and more as the guilt welled up inside him. He didn't know what to do, he had never felt like this before, the burning feeling was too much.  
  
It hurt.  
  
Heero turned to Duo who embraced the Japanese boy, "It's all my fault, Duo. It's all my fault." the boy said and buried his head into his love's chest. Strong arms supported the boy as his legs gave in. He was suppose be emotionless, he wasn't suppose to be engulfed with all of these new things. He didn't know whether to damn Dr. J for not trying him well enough or Duo for breaking the ice around his heart.  
  
He damned both.  
  
He wanted to break down and cry, he wanted to sob years and years worth of pain and suffering. He wanted to turn back time and save the youth. He wanted to do anything but look at the corpse before him.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Feeling sorry, Duo kissed Heero's hair. Heero was just too stubborn to believe that it WAS a freak accident. He just flat out wouldn't accept it.  
  
"Is it her?" Relena asked, Duo nodded as Wufei and Trowa walked over to the coffin to move it over by the others. The two working pilots dragged it over to the others. About a quater till six, they were ready to bury the victims.  
  
Since they were ready, they lowered the caskets into their newly dug graves and applied the dirt. Nothing happened. Why hadn't anything happened?   
  
Suddenly a bright light, coming from the bodies, blinded the pilots. Soon it faded to the point where they could opened their eyes. There before them were Marou, Hikage, Mary, and the girl all smiling at them as well as glowing in the light.  
  
With Hikage at Marou's side, the man approached Duo very slowly, "Arigato." he said. Marou put his transparent hands on Duo's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek, assuming that he could kiss him, "You don't know how long we've wait for someone to return us to the heavens..."  
  
Duo chuckled sheepishly and wrapped an arm around Heero, "Anytime..."  
  
"Arigato..." Hikage said. Then, they walked into the bright light and disappeared having no intentions of coming back.  
  
"Oni-chan!"  
  
Everyone directed their attention to the little girl. Heero stayed silent.  
  
"Oni-chan, why do you look so sad?" she asked, Heero looked away, it hurt to look at the girl. "You haven't changed ONE bit, Oni-chan." She smiled up at him and giggled, "Since, you're not really my Oni-chan, May I be told what is your name?" she asked politely.  
  
The Japanese boy forced himself to look at the girl, and he did. It wasn't so bad. "...Heero Yuy." he answered quietly.  
  
"Ah, so it's Heero Yuy," she beamed up at him, "what a nice name."  
  
ArfArf  
  
the girl turned around, "Mary!" she cried as the dog ran into her arms, "Oh Mary, where have you been? I've missed you so much!" she giggled while the golden puppy licked her face.  
  
"Shouldn't you be going with your uncles?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Hai!" the girl replied, smiling, she turned to Heero and his friends, "Looks like you're not lost anymore." the girl started for the light that her uncles had walked into and vanished, she turned around before she entered it.   
  
"Thank you for playing my game with me Mr. Quatre, Mr. Trowa, Mr. Chang, Miss Relena, and Mr. Maxwell. Arigato, Heero Yuy...Oni-chan, don't be sad...nothing's ever your fault..." with that said, she ran into the bright light.  
  
Heero stared wide eyed as the girl disappeared, suddenly his chest felt light instead of bogged down. He felt...better. The pain was gone! He was freed from the guilt! He didn't know why, but he was. He didn't care why, he was so...enlightened.  
  
Soon the light faded and sun began to rise.  
  
The house was no longer haunted...  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
O~kay. Yeah, what did you think of this? I know, sappy, sappy, sappy. *shrugs* Wow, I think this is the longest part...it is. Whew, I hope that this chapter answered most of your questions. Tell me if they didn't, or if your even more confused as it is.   
  
...ack! Uh-oh, now da big bad scary Setsuna...-_-; 


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Yaoi 2x1, 3x4 (more of it in here, mostly about Tro-chan), meant be slightly humorous, language, and that's about it.   
  
Note: I thought that the last chapter was *really* long. Hm, this one's not as long. Arigato to all of the reviewers, I like knowing what people think, but then again, doesn't everyone? Change of tone here, but nothing to cry over. Disturbed Setsuna. -_-; As if he's ever normal...  
  
***Violence Ahead*** because I love things Jet Li style!  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 16  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
A new day had begun.  
  
Hand in hand with Duo, Heero walked back to the house smiling, knowing that he and his comrades had done something good, instead of destroy. Heero cupped Duo's face in both of his hands and gazed into beautiful violet eyes that he had fallen in love with.  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
Heero suddenly pulled Duo into a passionate kiss that reeked 'HOTHOTHOT!'.  
  
"Wohoo!" Duo cheered once he parted. He didn't need a damn cup of coffee to start his day. "Screw Expresso!"  
  
"I see someone's feeling better." Trowa commented referring to Heero's mood swing.  
  
"I agree, that was VERY unexpected." Quatre giggled, "I'm just glad that you're happy, Heero."  
  
"What's the plan for today?" Wufei asked, "It's great that you're feeling all tingly inside, but Setsuna guy is still here."  
  
Heero's smile fell, Wufei right, they still had Setsuna to take care of.  
  
Duo chuckled.  
  
"Nani?" Heero asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Une ordered that we be back at least by 11:00 AM." Quatre reminded.  
  
"Sweet, that gives us some shut eye."  
  
"Not quite, if Setsuna wants to kill us, he'll find a way to escape." Trowa pointed out.  
  
"Then why didn't he kill us when we first got here? Or at dinner when we were all off guard, or-"  
  
"He said that he felt uncomfortable around the ghost, he's weird like that, Duo."  
  
Relena stopped in our tracks, "What the hell are we talking about???" she asked.  
  
"..." Duo paused his thoughts, "Hahahahahaha!"  
  
Relena glared at Duo, "What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Relena-sama, we forgot to tell you." Quatre said.  
  
"Forgot to tell me what?"  
  
"That Setsuna is after all of our heads." Wufei replied.  
  
"EXCEPT, Trowa." Duo interjected.  
  
"So I'm not out of danger yet?"  
  
The pilots shook their heads, in fact Relena was at the peak of danger. The Peacecraft girl didn't even know what Setsuna had intented to do to make all of them suffer. She sighed. Would this madness ever end???  
  
Probably not.  
  
"I say we have shifts watching over his room." Quatre suggested, "Since it's about what? 6:30-ish? We could pair up and have an hour shift."  
  
"But that's only three hours." Duo pointed out.  
  
"Right, the fourth hour, I assume everyone will be up preparing to leave."  
  
Duo tightened his grip on Heero, "Quat, I'm ready to leave now. Screw my extra underwear."  
  
"Okay, then you and Heero can take the first shift."  
  
"Nani???" Duo's eye nearly bugged out.  
  
"I think that's a GREAT idea, Winner."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
"What about me? When Wufei takes his shift? You don't expect me to wait outside that man's door do you?" Relena shakily said trying to make her point.  
  
"She's right Quat, I mean damn, Setsuna just scooped her off her feet and brought her here. Shit! I bet it would be twice as easy to kill 'er." Duo commented, "No offense or anything Ojou-san."   
  
That, Quatre had not thought about. Relena rooming with Heero and Duo for an hour was out of the question, and there was no way that they were going to let Relena be a watch out. "You could stay in Trowa and my room for that hour if you'd like." he said, "We'll take the last shift."  
  
"But then wouldn't that leave Wu-man alone for his shift?"   
  
"I can take care of myself Maxwell."  
  
"No, he's right, you should have a partner." Trowa agreed with Duo, "Setsuna is very dangerous, I'll take two shifts."  
  
"Alright then." Duo confirmed as they reached the mansion's door, "Anyone up for breakfast?"  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Maxwell, you should start your shift now. It's already 7:00." Wufei said as Duo stuffed his face with ice cream. Breakfast, and Duo chose the ice cream to eat. What the hell, everyone thought and joined the silly Shinigami. Not surprised when it was alittle melted from the power outage.  
  
"Buut Wuuuuuuuuuuuu! I habn't finnniisssddd eaaatin' my ise ccwweaamm!"   
  
Wufei cocked an eyebrow, "What's there to eat? It's already melted, drink it!"   
  
"Where's the room?" Heero asked.  
  
"Two doors down from the little girl's room." Trowa answered.  
  
The Japanese youth gave The American's braid a good hard yank, "Come on, Baka."  
  
"I'm goin', I'm goin', just let go of the braid! Okokokokok." Duo took one last bite of his cold liquidy treat and headed upstairs with Heero. "Hee-chan, feelin' better?"  
  
Heero nodded, all the guilt he had felt was uplifted and deposited into the conscious trashcan[1]. They had reached two doors from the little girl's room. Everything was quiet.   
  
"Should I...?" Duo wondered out loud.  
  
"No."  
  
"Just alittle?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh c'mon! We have to see if he's still there."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm gonna look."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Duo, NO."  
  
"Well, how do we even know if he's still inside?"  
  
"It's *really* quiet."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes!" Duo picked the lock and opened the door, "Hel~lo?" he sang.  
  
Manical laughter filled his ears as he peeked into the dark windowless room.  
  
Duo quickly shut the door, "Yep, he's in there alright."  
  
"I told you."  
  
"No, you said, 'hn' which translates into 'fine, Baka'. Therefore you didn't tell me shit."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That's what I thought." Duo slumped back against the wall next to the door and slid down to the floor, Heero followed sitting very close to the boy. He rested his head on Duo's shoulder as the braided boy pulled him into his lap.  
  
"I want to go home." Heero said, "And do you know what I'm going to do when we go back?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Take a loooooonngggg bath with you and lock us in the bedroom for a week!"  
  
Duo chuckled, that was so unlike Heero to say especially on a mission, but then again, everything Heero did now a days was unpredictable. "Hai, this house is too weird. Even for me." Duo replied, he gathered the willing Heero into his arms. He heard the others file up the stairs and into their rooms. The braided boy only hoped that their hour would finish quickly.  
  
And it did! Before they knew it, Wufei and Trowa were at the door telling them to go to their room.  
  
Thank Gods.  
  
Heero and Duo walked back to their room and plopped down on the bed together.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Trowa opened to door and saw Setsuna sleeping. What could the bastard be planning? Trowa thought. He had learned along time ago that the gears in Setsuna's head never stop turning, he would always choose the most unexpected moment to strike, like a snake. Trowa shut the door.  
  
"What's the story, Barton?" eyes closed and folded arms on the floor, Wufei asked.  
  
"What do you mean Wufei?"  
  
"What's your history with him?"   
  
Trowa sighed, "I prefer not to talk about it now."  
  
"Alright, but don't think this is the last time I will ask."  
  
"I hadn't planned on it."  
  
The two sat in silence. The whole house was quiet, not even Heero or Duo were doing anything. The only sound being picked up was the breathing of one another.  
  
"Aren't you lonely?" Trowa asked turning to Wufei.  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Well, I mean, Heero and Duo have each other, and I have Quatre, but you...don't have anyone." Trowa pointed out, "Why don't you have a lover?"  
  
"......I'm still mourning."  
  
Trowa was puzzled, "Mourning over what?"  
  
"My wife."  
  
Emerald eyes cocked an eyebrow, "You have a wife?"  
  
"HAD a wife, Merian, she's dead. Died in AC 194."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry...what was she like?"  
  
"Spunky girl if you asked me," Wufei smiled inwardly remembering her attitude that he had to put up for a short while. "She was a good martial artist."  
  
"Did you love her?" Trowa asked, he felt nosy this morning.  
  
Wufei paused. No one had ever asked him that before. "I don't know, probably. Maybe...if I had gotten to know her better."  
  
"I'm sure you would have made a nice couple."  
  
"Hai...next year, I'll be opened though."  
  
"Have anyone in mind?" Trowa asked out of curiousity.  
  
"Not really, but that Sally seems interested."  
  
Trowa chuckled, yeah, Sally was always on his case. They were amusing the way they treated each other. It was funny, Trowa was sure they would somehow end up together.  
  
"Then again, Khusrenada and Zechs are pretty cute, too." Wufei said considerably.  
  
"Honto ni? You think?"  
  
"Well, I think I would prefer Sally over them..." Wufei looked down at his watch, "I think our shift is up, want me to get Quatre for you?"   
  
"Sure." with that, Wufei headed for the Arabian's room.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The blond and brunette hadn't done anything. It was forty into the new shift, but nothing had happened. Trowa was starting to doubt Setsuna's pride, he felt as if they had over-estimated him. Perhaps he was all talk, perhaps he was really psychotic, or maybe not. Maybe Setsuna was exactly what Trowa had feared, maybe he was just waiting for the right moment...  
  
The house had faced the west side, therefore the halls were still darkened. Lighter than Heero and Duo's hour, but still dark.  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
Quatre looked up, "That was random." he said then complied to Trowa's sudden order. Trowa kissed back and caressed the blond's hair as the Arabian wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck. Quatre bit Trowa's lower lips gently when his lover tried to pull away obviously telling him that he wanted more. Of course Trowa understood, and lured Quatre to the floor while ravishing the other's mouth.  
  
They parted, "Well this is kinky, I think you've picked up a few things from Duo..." Quatre snicked.  
  
"You could say that, Little One." Trowa replied suddenly lost in his emotions.  
  
Quatre took Trowa's behavior to thought and grinned, "I think I like the spontaneous you."  
  
Trowa chuckled.  
  
ClinkClink  
  
"What was that?" Quatre asked perking his head up.  
  
"Probably Setsuna moving around."  
  
ClinkClink  
  
"I'm going to see what he's doing..." Quatre stood up and opened the door.  
  
Trowa scrambled up after him, "No Quatre don't!"  
  
"Ahh!"   
  
Quatre was sucked into the room.  
  
"Quatre!" Trowa pulled out his gun and kicked the door all the way opened.  
  
Manical laughter.  
  
Trowa adjusted to the darkness and realized that what was happening, Setsuna had Quatre pinned against his chest holding a knife to his throat...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Ahh!"   
  
Duo opened his eyes, "Heero? Hee-chan get up."  
  
"Nani?" Heero asked half-lidded.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Duo asked sitting up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Heero and Duo grabbed their guns and stealthly made it across the hall bumping into Wufei along the way.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Setsuna..." Trowa growled raising his gun, "Put him down..."  
  
Setsuna inhaled Quatre's scent and hissed, "Fond of this one are we, little Nanashi?"  
  
"..." Trowa glared, "Let him go." he could hardly see his koi and Setsuna in the lighting, it was so dark in the room. However, he did see the glint of a sharp pointed weapon. His glare deepened.  
  
"No." Setsuna tightened the flat edge of the knife against Quatre's throat. He wanted to kill this Gundam pilot first, the sweet innocent boy from L4. He wanted him dead, he was the one who seduced Nanashi. This platinum blond haired boy stood in his way to Nanashi. He had heard them outside the door and instantly grew jealous to the point where he had broken the handcuffs. He had wasted too much time, he had fallen asleep, it was time to get things over with starting with the easiest one...  
  
Trowa lifted his weapon to gun point Setsuna, if he was going to get Quatre involved, Trowa Barton would kill him without a second thought.  
  
Quatre felt the cool metal press into his skin, it was the flat side. The man's hands around him sent shivers thoughout his body. They were so cold. Why was he so cold? The smaller boy wanted to cry for Trowa, he wanted to get away from Setsuna. Setsuna smelled like...  
  
...blood.  
  
"Let him go Setsuna."  
  
"Nanashi...my sweet Nanashi, why didn't you join me that night?" Setsuna asked tightening his grip on his hostage, "Why did you have to turn me down?"  
  
Trowa's eyebrows knitted together in fury. Not this again. Setsuna was going to pull another one of his mind games on him, like the one from years ago.  
  
"I know you don't hate me, if you did, I would be dead by now." Setsuna said and with the twist of his skillful wrist, he make a long shallow cut on the side of Quatre's neck.   
  
Quatre gasped. It stung, he felt his blood trickle down his neck. Suddenly something wet probbed along thin cut. A tongue.  
  
Setsuna was licking his blood away.  
  
"Mmm, this one is sweet...must have a big heart..." he chuckled beginning to suckle on the wound. "Taste like type O...it's good, I like it..." he lapped the blood up again leaving a trail of saliva dripping from Quatre's slender neck. Setsuna turned back to Trowa, "Don't tell me that you have replaced me with him Nanashi..."  
  
"No. Let go of him." Trowa said cooly, even if under his collected mask he was confused. All he could feel was hate for Setsuna while he watched him flicker his tongue on his lover's neck. Bastard. He wanted to shoot him dead, but he knew the marron eyed maniac was quick, and he knew that Setuna would not have any trouble killing his Quatre.  
  
"I told you, I am going to kill each and everyone of the Gundam Pilots. And I'll start with this one..." Setsuna slowly said turning the knife on the sharp cutting edge. "So innocent...such a shame..."  
  
"What do you want from me Setsuna?"  
  
"...You, of course."  
  
Trowa's eyes narrowed.  
  
Quatre was having a harder time breathing, fearful that one wrong move would have him dead. All at once, he felt the pointed blade on his thin shoulder and a wet tongue lapping at that too. "Hmm..." Setsuna sank his teeth into the soft flesh, the blond gasped and hissed, "Oh yes, Nanashi, I will enjoy this one..." he chuckled and traced the teeth marks with his thin, wet, long tongue, "I will enjoy this one very much..."  
  
Troaw remained silent. He had no doubt that Setsuna would kill his lover if he said something or moved without say so.  
  
"Nanashi, I'll give you a choice, I can kill him now, fast and quick so his warm sweet juicy veins won't go bad and drink it together, or...I can make it slow and painful..." Setsuna pressed the sharp edge against Quatre's tender skin, "Which will it be, Nanashi?"  
  
BANG!  
  
"K'so!" Setsuna hissed releasing Quatre, who had passed out from the shock just then, as his hand was shot. The knife fell to the ground into a small pool of Setsuna's own dark crimson. Just a flesh wound, he could go on.  
  
"Neither. Quat stays with us...Nice shot, koi." Duo congradulated. Unconscious, Quatre lay on the floor totally unaware what was happening. "Hn." Heero grunted.  
  
Trowa turned around and met with amethyst, cobalt, and onyx, "Duo? Heero? Wufei?"  
  
"Duh, who else would come and save the day?"  
  
"Barton, I thought I told you not to let your emotions interfere with your mission..." Heero said in his infamous monotone.  
  
Setsuna growled, "Kisama..." he picked up his knife and lunged at Heero.  
  
The Perfect Soldier dodged, but not fast enough, the blade grazed his right shoulder. Scarlet liquid dripped to the ground. The attack caused Heero to lose grip of his gun, spawled on the floor far from his reach. Damn, he's fast, faster than anyone he had seen, save Duo and himself. This was going to be a challenge, Setsuna was quick, devious, and strong. They would definitely watch themselves now.  
  
The offender raised his hands to his lips fresh with the Perfect Soldier's cerise blood. He lapped it up with his tongue. He grinned, "This one is tangy......" he sucked the vermilion completely off his digits. He swiped the remnants of blood from the knife and inhaled it, "mmm...my favorite..."  
  
"Heero!" Duo cried. He was disgusted. He held the gun at Setsuna's forehead, who had the knife at Heero's neck.   
  
"Put the gun down, or I'll slit your koibito's neck." Setsuna ordered slowly bending down to Heero's injured shoulder. He couldn't resist the temptation, he had to have more of that delicious essence. He suckled on the Japanese boy's shoulder before turning his attention back to the gunpointer. He licked the scarlet off his lips completely, "Don't think I won't, his blood is my favorite..."  
  
"Don't do it, Duo." he said and hissed as Setsuna's tongue probbed his wound. The stranger had straddled him down, Heero knew Duo would be deadly, as he looked up, he could see flames in those violet eyes.  
  
Glaring deeply, Duo ignored his lover's words, he set the gun down on the ground.   
  
"Duo! Bakayaro!" Heero couldn't believe that he just lay his weapon down just like that.  
  
Trowa came back into picture, but it wasn't long until his feelings would criss-cross each other agian and be frozen by them left utterly confused. "Setsuna, leave them alone, you wanted me. Not them."  
  
Setsuna grunted, "No, I want to kill them. Then have you for myself."  
  
Trowa took a step closer, "Why Setsuna?"  
  
Heero felt the blade slack at Trowa's approach, quickly giving Setsuna a low kick to knock him off of his feet, Heero grabbed Duo's gun.  
  
click  
  
"Omae o korosu..."   
  
Setsuna was kneeling with a gun to his head, "I'm not dying on your behalf..."   
  
The Perfect Soldier tightened his finger on the trigger.  
  
"Heero, wait." Trowa said.  
  
"Nani?" everyone asked surprised, what was wrong with Trowa? That was a good question. The uni-banged boy wasn't even quite sure what he was doing himself, so many memories and feelings were overwhelming his consciousness.   
  
"I said 'wait'."  
  
Heero scowled at Trowa, he was allowing his emotions interfere with his mission again. The emerald eyed boy wasn't in the right mind, "Barton..."  
  
Setsuna smirked and took his chance, he returned the trip. Popping his neck, Heero landed with a loud 'thud' hitting his head in the process, suffering a minor blackout. Heero moaned pathetically. Damn, should have shot him when he had the chance. They all knew he was going to have a concussion. Setsuna raised his knife to stab his gut, but was harshly tackled and punched in the face.  
  
"I'll make you pay for that shoulder..." Shinigami snarled giving Setsuna another blow, this time in the gut. He had straddled the older man down. Glaring as he punched the man over and over, "You tasted his blood, something only Shinigami is allowed to do......" he said in a low voice and continued to beat the shit out of him, "How dare you touch Shinigami's angel..." he growled, it was a deadly growl, the one he only used for killing...  
  
Meanwhile, Wufei pulled Heero out of the way, "Yuy, you and Maxwell are both idiots..." he said.  
  
Trowa could hardly breathe, the only thing his body allowed him to do was watch, even if his mind was screaming for him to do something. It was only seconds until he would explode. He looked at the blond, unconscious on the floor, "Quatre..."  
  
Setsuna glared and threw Duo off of him, maroon eyes lunged at the boy. Duo recieve a punch in the stomach, he felt like he was going to lose his ice cream.  
  
Setsuna found his blade and-  
  
"Setsuna, yamero!" Trowa shouted.  
  
BANG!  
  
Setsuna dropped his weapon. His arm was bleeding, his Nanashi shot him, shot him in the same hand that had cut his little lover, "You got guts, Nanashi." he chuckled, Duo picked up the blade and cut the man's right shoulder. "Nani???" he hissed.  
  
Shinigami grinned wickedly.  
  
"Payback for the Perfect Soldier."  
  
Setsuna attacked Duo forcing them both to the ground. He was about to land a punch on the braided boy's pretty face, but was cut short as Duo kicked him with his long legs on each cheek and in the chin sending the man off of him. Setsuna quickly recovered. Nonono! That attack ALWAYS knocked the opponent out!   
  
Wufei was fed up. He was sick of seeing his comrades get the shit beaten out of them. He walked over to Setsuna and slapped his already reddened face.   
  
"Wu, what are you doing???" Duo asked.  
  
"Shut up and go tend to Heero."  
  
Setsuna glared at Wufei, "You wanna fight too?"  
  
"No, I want you to shut up," Wufei said, "What are you accomplishing?"  
  
"With the death of the Gundam Pilots, nothing will stop me from conquering the world..."  
  
"You want to rule the world, do you?"  
  
Setsuna smirked, this kid would be no problem, "Correction, I want to send it into an oblivion..."  
  
"Then do it like a man! Don't take advantages you weakling! Your actions and solutions are unjustified...You are a true coward Setsuna!"  
  
That got to the man's head, "I'm not a coward..." he hit Wufei.  
  
"Kisama..." Wufei wiped the blood from the corner of his lips. "Let's go then."  
  
The fight was on. No weapons, just hand to hand combat, Wufei's favorite.  
  
Ten minutes later, boy men had blows and kick everywhere. But neither had fallen.  
  
"Give up 05."  
  
"After you."  
  
"Stop it!" Trowa said, he had had enough of this. How could he have let this go on touching the other pilots who didn't have anything to do with the man. He approached Setsuna and grabbed him by his shirt, "You didn't answer me! Why Setsuna? Why?" Trowa slapped Setsuna. The man staggered backwards.  
  
Setsuna's face hurt, his body hurt, but his heart out pained them all.  
  
"Nanashi..."  
  
"Answer me, Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna's battle aura fumed, "Don't you understand? I love you Nanashi!"  
  
Everyone's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"...love?" Trowa repeated.  
  
Setsuna cupped one of Trowa's cheeks, "My innocent Nanashi, yes. I live for you. I've kept a close eye on you. I've thought of you ever since I met you..."  
  
Trowa couldn't believe his ears. He didn't want to be loved by Setsuna, he had Quatre.  
  
"I remember the first thing you said to me..."  
  
/I don't have a name.../  
  
"Nanashi, you and I...we're the same."  
  
Same? Trowa and Setsuna were the same?  
  
No! There was nothing similar about them!  
  
NOTHING!  
  
It was painful to think. He was torn between the friendship and hatred, botherhood and nemesis. Which is right and which is not?  
  
Trowa glared and gun pointed Setsuna, "You hurt Quatre."  
  
"Nanashi...forget about him, and come with me. Just like old times. Remember all the good times we had? Remember the things we did together? We can do them all over again..."  
  
It was happening again. History was repeating itself. Trowa remembered the night they had fought.   
  
/Join me Nanashi.../  
  
"We can rewrite the past."  
  
Rewrite the past, something he had wanted to do for a very long time. Erase the memories, avoid the suffering...  
  
He looked at their current positions.  
  
Trowa gunpointing Setsuna; just like all of those many years ago.  
  
This time though, Trowa wouldn't make the same mistake.   
  
/What does your heart tell you?/  
  
"Quatre..." Trowa whispered to himself. His beloved Quatre, he would never betray him.  
  
Never...  
  
Emerald eyes make up his mind.  
  
"Nanashi...we can be together again..."  
  
"I'm not Nanashi. Boku wa keshite wasurenai...Ore wa Trowa Barton..."   
  
He pulled the trigger.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
TBC?  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Ahem...anou...yeah. I don't know about you guys readding this, but personally, I liked this chapter *shrugs* I think the fight did it. I hope you enjoyed it too though...Almost finished!!!  
  
[1] Conscious Trashcan- I have no idea, it just sounded right. I guess it's when you dispose of a feeling or something??? Someone clue me in.  
  
"Boku wa keshite wasurenai...Ore wa Trowa Barton..." I think that translates to somethin' like, "I will never forget...I am Trowa Barton..."  
  
One last thing! Oh Candy, when you said that you said that I should do a romance/humor thing, what did you have in mind by the way? I'd like to know. ^_^ 


	17. chapter 17

Disclaimers: I have nothing but a strange yet amusing brain, I guess.  
  
Archived: Yume Maxwell-Yuy (www.geocities.com/maxwell_yuy2002/)  
  
Warning: OOC, Weirdish, Yaoi 2x1, 3x4, meant be slightly humorous, language, and that's about it.   
  
Note: I was bored! Enjoy!  
  
Okay, this is shorter than the previous chapters...gomen. SAPSAPSAP-ish.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Haunted  
  
Part 17  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
"I'm not Nanashi. Boku wa keshite wasurenai...Ore wa Trowa Barton..."  
  
BANG  
  
Setsuna's whole life flew before his eyes at that moment, he saw the things he did. And for the first time, he regretted his actions. Setsuna didn't know what to think.   
  
Was this why Nanashi didn't love him back?  
  
What had he become?  
  
He placed his hands over the place it hurt the most, his heart. Trowa had shot him in his heart, why? He had a clear shot at his head, but he shot his heart. Did he misfire on purpose? Setsuna felt the blood from his organ spill all over the dimly lit floor.   
  
Setsuna fell to his knees in his own pool of blood. So this is how he was going to die...he never thought Nanashi would be the one to do the honors.   
  
His vision blacked out every few seconds. He looked up at Trowa the best he could for the last time. He felt the gears in his head shut down, he could only think of one last thing to say. His lips formed a smile.  
  
"Sayonara...Nanashi............."  
  
With that whisper, Setsuna fell. Though this time, he would never rise again...   
  
Trowa released the breath he had been holding and capsized to his knees, "I did it..." there were many distractions, but he did it. He looked over at Quatre and made his way over to the boy. "Quatre...I did it..."  
  
Duo looked at the mess; many puddles of blood, and a dead man. This was not a good wake up call.  
  
"Oh..." came a startled sound from Trowa and Quatre's room. Relena was standing there with tears in her eyes, the scene was too much for her, it was only something she saw in the movies. Yet it was here right infront of her.   
  
When the first gun shot was heard, it woke her. She tried to hide from it, but after the shot was ignited, the sounds became much worse. She thought it was safe to see what was going on when everything had stopped, but she realizes that she should have stayed in the room.   
  
She observed the corridor before her; Quatre lay passed out in Trowa's arms while Duo was holding a half-lidded Heero whose hemorrhagic arm was being stopped by Duo's shirt. And covered in bruises was Wufei who approached her.  
  
"Relena-sama, I think it's best if you went back inside the room..." he said cooly. The girl nodded and followed Wufei to his compartmen of the house. The other pilots gathered their love and brought them into their own room to tend to their injuries.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Quatre's eyes fluttered open, "Setsuna!" he shouted jolting up from the bed.  
  
"Quatre, shh..." Trowa said trying to comfort his lover.  
  
Quatre touched his neck, it was wrapped in a gauze, "But-"  
  
"It's over, Little One," Trowa said quietly, "Setsuna is dead..."   
  
"Nani?" Quatre asked, "Trowa what happened?"  
  
Trowa sat at the edge of the bed, "I killed him." he turned to see wide aqua eyes, "And I don't feel anything..."  
  
Quatre kept silent.   
  
"Is that wrong? He told me that he loved me. After all these years...and I didn't give a shit." Trowa said, "He wanted me to join him again just like over a decade before. He said it would be like old times, me and him. He said we could be together again. It was like I was living the battle all over again except this time more educated."  
  
Trowa let out a long sigh.  
  
"I was tempted, I liked being around Setsuna...but all I could think about was you. Only you." Quatre was on the verge of tears, "I don't know what I would do without you. If it hadn't been for you, I might have ended up just like Setsuna...and I don't want that...so is it wrong?"  
  
"What does your heart tell you?"  
  
Trowa paused, "That I did the right thing."  
  
Quatre smiled and hugged Trowa, "Then there's nothing wrong..."  
  
"I would choose you over anybody, Quatre."  
  
Trowa kissed Quatre's lips.   
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
Eyes closed and cross-legged, Wufei sat on the floor meditating. Relena Peacecraft lay on the bed thinking to herself. She turned to Wufei.  
  
"Chang Wufei pilot 05, do you go through this type of thing alot?"  
  
The Asian opened his eyes, "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, what I saw out there. All the blood and everything. I realized that you must go through that often to keep calm as you are now."  
  
"...I see many things," Wufei glanced at Relena, "I'd say that my companions and I were used to it. But with every kill, knowledge is gained. Good and bad."  
  
"I see. You all must have had hard childhoods, right?"  
  
"It depends on what you mean by 'hard'."  
  
"Well, I'm assuming that it was worse than mine. My largest complication was deciding what to wear to the parties." Relena sighed, "But I'm sure that wasn't the biggest problem for you."  
  
"No. We had survival problems."  
  
Relena and Wufei remained quiet.  
  
"Pilot 05, you're not a bad guy..."  
  
Wufei snorted, "Tell that to Maxwell." with that, Wufei got up and retrieved a small phone from his bag.  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"I'm getting the hell out of here." Wufei said as he dialed HQ.  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
"There." said Duo finishing up the bandage he was wrapping about the cobalt one's injured arm thirty minutes later. He kissed Heero's dark hair, "How's your head?" hovering above, he asked and run his fingers through the unruly spikes.  
  
Heero cocked an eyebrow, "...what's wrong with my head?"   
  
"You hit it remember?"  
  
"I did?" Heero asked, so that's why his head was throbbing!  
  
Duo run his fingers over the knot in the Japanese youth's head, "Yeah...you blacked out alittle too. I was worried that you would have passed out." Duo replied.  
  
"Itai..." Heero swatted the hand away.   
  
"You're such a baby." Duo reached for the first aide kit and crack open an instant ice pack. He placed the chilling pack under Heero's head.  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"What do you think about all of this?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Duo rolled off onto the left side of Heero. He looked at the boy next to him, "I mean exactly what I asked, what do you think? Was it good, bad, hell, heaven? What's your opinion?"  
  
Heero took a deep breath, "I think it was all...I'm no longer haunted by my past."  
  
Duo chuckled, "We got alittle bit of everything here, ne?"  
  
"Aa..."  
  
The two lay there in silence just thinking about the day they had lived. It wasn't anything that they had experienced before. Heero wondered if it was even real. He turned to Duo, whose eyes were closed. He matched the pattern of the other boy's breathing. His chest rised and fell at the same rate as the braided boy's did. Heero ran his finger gently along Duo's jaw line. He reconsidered his thoughts, it was very real.   
  
"What time is it, Hee-chan?" Duo mumbled half asleep.  
  
"10:00 AM."  
  
"Only...?"   
  
"Aa."  
  
"Damn, it felt like we were out there forever, ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm just glad it's over." Duo rolled on his side and kissed Heero nose, "Shit, that Setsuna guy was messed up...you don't have anyone like that in your past do you?"  
  
Heero shook his head, but regretted it as the pain increased, "No, not that I know of, you?"  
  
Duo paused, "There's Solo..."  
  
"Solo?" asked concern filling his voice.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry about it." Duo paused, "Do you think Une will be too pleased about all of this?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The fact that Trowa killed Setsuna."  
  
Heero shrugged, "It was self defense, he almost took the life of Quatre."   
  
"Mmhmm," Duo placed his lips on Heero's right shoulder, "I got him back for injuring your arm, Hee-chan."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo frowned, "Is that all the thanks I get??? A measily 'hn'? Heero Yuy, I thought you loved me!"  
  
Ignoring the pain in his right tricep, Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's neck, "I do, I do." he reached up and placed his lips on Duo's firm ones. "So am I really Shinigami's angel?"  
  
Duo grinned, "What do you take me for?"  
  
"...a baka."  
  
"That's what I thought." Duo began sucking on his lover's neck, "Ai shiteru, Heero. You have NO idea..."  
  
"Ai shiteru Duo."  
  
KnockKnock  
  
"Maxwell, open the door."   
  
Duo got off the bed and opened the door, "Une?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What are you doin' here? This is totally unexpected."  
  
"Chang called me in. Sounded pissed off too." Une looked over Duo's shoulder and saw Heero on the bed, "There is an escort waiting for you outside. We'll handle the rest." Lady Une said, "Relena will stay with us. You have permission to leave the perimeter when you're ready to."  
  
Shinigami looked out into the hall, there were many people gathered around the corpse of Setsuna snapping pictures from every angle and taking evidence.  
  
They were free to go.  
  
Duo could only think of one thing to say.  
  
"YES!!!" he ran over to Heero and lifted him from the bed, "C'mon Hee-chan! We're goin' home."  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
The five boys sat in the car surprised when Une had sent them a limo to drive back home in. 5 hours of relaxation...  
  
Kind of.  
  
They all gazed at the disappearing house. All were having mixed feelings about leaving. Even if happiness of going home outweighed the rest of them. They would never forget the mansion. They would probably spend the rest of their lives referring to it again and again. 'Hey, remember when Heero shot that snake' and 'Quatre, we're inseperatable. Remember, how we made it through the barriers' and 'Wu-man remember the time you tripped and fell on the stairs??? HAHAHA'. Yep, they could see it now.  
  
It scared them.  
  
The pilots sighed at least they came out in one piece.  
  
"What the hell is that???" Heero asked. He pointed to a thin, green, reptile with a bullet hole in its head...  
  
"It's a snake. How did it get in here?" Quatre wondered.  
  
Duo poked it, "Looks like the one from our room, ne Hee-chan?" Heero raise his feet from the floor and sat crosslegged.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I think it's dead." Trowa declared, "It's not breathing."  
  
"How can you tell if a snake breathe?" Wufei retorted.  
  
Trowa held the snake by its tail in the air to examine it, "Well, how can you tell if it's not? It's not moving."  
  
"Heero, that *IS* the snake we saw!" Duo exclaimed as he saw a bullet in the forehead of the reptile.  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
Click   
  
BANGBANGBANG!  
  
"Heero Yuy!" Duo shouted covering his ears. The snake burst into pieces, tail here and head there. Its silver insides flew every where.  
  
Hold up...silver insides?  
  
"It's..."  
  
"Mechanical." Quatre finished.  
  
"Get it out here." Heero growled.  
  
"Yuy, afraid of snakes?" Wufei asked out of his own amusement, "That's outrageous."  
  
"Shut up, Chang." Heero spat.  
  
"What is it doing here?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't care, and I don't intend on finding out!" Heero said.  
  
Wufei gathered what he could or the dismantled snake, "It's evidence Yuy. By the looks of it..." he picked up a small lens, "this appears so be some sort of camera...I'll be damned, it's a robotical camera..."  
  
The braided boy pointed to a small circular aluminum leyden jar, "Look, it's even run batteries! Do you think is was Setsuna's? Ya know, to see us where security cameras could not be planted?" Duo asked.  
  
"There's a chance. Infact, that's very plausible, I'll drop it by the lab later." Wufei pulled out a random Ziplock bag and sacked the snake remnants.  
  
Honestly, they were all very glad to leave the house, too many weird things. They thought that had solved all of the mysteries. But apparently, there were still some things there...  
  
They all sighed.   
  
"Mission completed, screw the snake. Let's relax!" Duo suggested. Good enough for them, the others decided to let it alone...for now.  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked at each other, they were meant to be. A match made in heaven. Quatre's lips formed a smile as Trowa lowered himself and claimed them.   
  
Wufei looked away and turned his attention towards Yuy and Maxwell.   
  
He paled and got a bloody nose, "Ugh! Will you two ever cease???"   
  
Giggling, Heero was in Duo's lap sucking each other's faces off while Duo was groping at Heero. You'd think they would take some time to think about what had just happened, but NO! They were too caught up with each other.  
  
Wufei slumped back into the leather seat and pouted, "Bakas...forgot about the house already." the Asian boy whipped out his Sony Walkman TM and pressed play. The ride would be torture without his beloved CD player.  
  
Thank Buddha for music.  
  
Duo parted from Heero, "Well, we found Relena which will prevent another war, returned ghosts to the heavens, and killed the bad guy. I'd say we've done our job for the week."   
  
"Ninmu kanyou..." Heero said.  
  
"Hai, mission accomplished."  
  
They had defeated the house's obstacles and completed the mission. The hardest part of it all was not the physical fight with Setsuna or returning the ghost, but was the mental sturggles they had all encountered. The Gundam Pilots left the house in peace.  
  
Speaking for the estate and pilots, all fear was abandoned and replaced with forgiveness.   
  
Thus leaving them no longer haunted.  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
owari...  
  
~!~!~!~!~  
  
  
Gomen if there wasn't enough Tro and Quat action for ya Candy, I know you like 3x4, tell me if it wasn't enough. I'm a Baka and Hee-chan person. Why? Simply because I believe in a sensitive Heero.   
  
Woah...I'm finished! And what's even more surprising is that you've made it all the way down here, you got guts, ne? Yeah yeah, I know...I sux at endings X_x! Could you tell?  
  
Sorry that this took so long to get out -_-; I know it's short and I hope that it didn't disappoint you with it and it took a while to get out since I started school and everything and I was so busy and--and--and--and---  
  
Okay.  
  
Thank you for all the reviews, I finished this cause of that. I really appreciated it. Anyway, hope you liked it. For those that are interested, I have the second chapter for First Kiss Delayed up, or I should.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
